The Battle Front
by Snavej
Summary: Not every fight is on the battlefield. Everyone in Mai's life thinks she's incapable. Oliver's life is about to be upturned. Yasuhara just rescued a floating body from the sea. Gene wants to find his mother. And who the hell is Catherine? [NaNoWriMo 2018 story]
1. Chapter 1

"Mai! Mai, come and talk to me for a moment."

Kaede finished rinsing off the mug and put it on the side to drain. She turned off the tap and took a seat at the wooden kitchen table to wait for her daughter to join her. Their family had been one of the first to install plumbing, after the military and government officials. Her husband's job had meant they had been one of the few that could afford it. Of course, nowadays, when the military built new houses they all had plumbing. But Kaede remembered when being one of the few not to have to go and fetch water from the well in the centre of town had been a privilege. Her daughter had no such memories. Lines creeping out of the corner of Kaede's eyes betrayed her age and frown decorating her face did nothing to help this.

"Yes, Mama? I've got a few minutes before I have to leave, but Catherine won't mind if I'm late."

Kaede looked up at her daughter and smiled, she patted the chair next to her. Mai sat down, glancing at the door and evidently itching to leave.

"Mai, things have been tough—"

"I can take another job—"

"No, that's not what I mean, Honey, just listen to me," Kaede insisted. "Since your father passed away, I've been thinking about what would happen to you if something happened to me."

"Nothing is going to happen to you! I'll have Oliver protect you, he's a soldier you know, if—"

"Mai, please, just listen."

Mai fell silent, pouting and staring into her lap. She began to pick at the thread of her tunic. Kaede took a deep breath and continued.

"I think it's about time you get married."

Her daughter looked up, horrified by the suggestion.

"Mama, I'm sixteen, that's—"

"And I've spoken to the General," Kaede pressed on. "It's about time he married too and as you already work for him and know him—"

"Mama! He's so old!"

Mai actually laughed at the suggestion her mother had made.

"Twenty-eight is not that old," Kaede said with a frown. "But he has a good job and a sensible head on his shoulders. He's willing to take you. My shop isn't doing as well now that I don't have your father's wares to sell. "

"But…" Mai's laughter died at the mention of her father.

Kaede reached forward and took her daughter's hands in her own. She gave them a quick reassuring squeeze.

"Is there is someone else you care for? If there is, I will approach them today and ask. But I know of no one else that could support you. I just want the best for you."

Mai bit her lip.

"But I don't love him."

"Mai, my dear, when I met your father I did not love him either, but we grew to love each other. The General is a good man. I want the best for you. Just… Just promise me you'll think about it?"

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"Thank you, Honey, now you better run. Catherine may be lenient but you don't want to make a habit of it."

Kaede patted her daughter's hand and Mai smiled back at her. She stood up, kissed her mother on the head and darted away. Kaede watched her daughter go. She sighed and reached for a broom. Using the handle as a support, she stood up, then began sweeping the stone floors.

* * *

"I should have known you'd be late," a low drawl said as Mai approached Catherine's house.

The house was surrounded on all sides by a high wall, a sign of wealth if ever there was one, and by the only gate to the property stood a young uniformed soldier, Oliver. Mai knew the wall to be for Catherine's protection. No one could climb it — many children had tried — as the sides had been smoothed down and the top had been rounded so that no grappling hooks would take hold.

"It's not my fault," Mai said.

"It never is," Oliver replied, shifting his feet and giving Mai a pointed look before pocketing the small book that he had been reading.

"Mama wanted to talk to me." Mai kicked at the dirt before continuing. "She wants to marry me off."

"You're sixteen."

"That's what I said!" Mai complained. "It's even worse than that though. Guess who her first suggestion was?"

Oliver's face lost it's teasing expression in an instant. If Mai had not been so used to his usual lack of expression, she would have been alarmed by the sudden change.

"Who?"

"General Lin." Mai groaned pointedly and rolled her eyes. "Like seriously? He's nice and all but I work for him and he's so old. He could be my father. I mean, think about it, he basically is your father!"

Oliver swallowed and looked away.

"She… She didn't consider anyone closer to your own age?" he asked, staring intently at a stray stone on the dirt road.

"No, she said she couldn't think of anyone who could support me," Mai muttered. "She kept going on about how she just wants the best for me. I said I'd think about it just to shut her up so I wouldn't be too late arriving here. I'm hoping this was just a momentary panic because of… You know... Anyway, I'm sure she'll get over it. I can't get married before you do; you're older than me."

"Only by a year," Oliver muttered. "Besides, anyone of my rank could support a wife."

"Do you have a fellow Captain you want to me to marry? I thought you didn't have any frie—"

"I was just pointing out that your mother is wrong. People other than a General could support a wife. Lots of people do. Besides, you work, it's not like you couldn't contribute to the household income."

"Exactly! But my mother thinks I'm incompetent and that I need someone else to look after me."

"Well you do," Oliver admitted. "You're basically a child."

"So are you!" Mai retorted.

"I'm a Captain in the army, Mai, I'm hardly a child."

"You are too!"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"What about the bakers' son?" he suggested, utterly failing to hide his contempt. "You get on with him—"

"But you don't like John. I can't marry someone you don't like. You're my best friend. Though I have no idea why you don't like him; he's the nicest person I've ever met."

"I don't dislike him."

Mai raised an eyebrow.

"But that's a good point, I need to go to the bakery later. Thanks for reminding me." Mai beamed at him for a moment then nodded to the gateway. "Can I go in?"

"What? Oh, right, yes."

Oliver stepped aside to let Mai pass through the large wooden gate. It was the only weakness in the defence as far as Mai could see. And for that reason, there was always a soldier on guard.

"Will you still be here when I'm done?" Mai asked.

"Unlikely, I worked the night shift. Tom should be here to replace me soon."

"Maybe I'll see you later then."

Mai waved, headed up the garden path and into the large house.

Oliver watched her go, then turned his attention back to his own duties. He glanced around, determined there were no threats present, and withdrew a book from his pocket. With half an eye still on his surroundings, Oliver began to read.

* * *

"Catherine! I'm here!" Mai called through the house as she shrugged her jacket off and hung it up. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mama wanted to talk about me getting married..."

A thin woman scurried down the stairs and into the corridor where she spotted Mai. She took Mai's hand and led her through to a well-lit living room. Catherine sat herself down on a piece of furniture she insisted was called a 'couch' that Mai was convinced was just a very small bed with a padded back.

"Oh Mai, I thought you were never going to come!" Catherine exclaimed. "Sit down. I need to run something past you. Forget the cleaning, this place is just as spotless as the last time you were here. I want to get a dog."

Mai perched on the edge of a wickerwork armchair. She had marvelled on her first visit to Catherine's abode at the beautiful workmanship of all her furniture. Later, she had realised how incredibly mismatched it all was. Not that she had ever said anything to Catherine about it, who appeared incredibly fond of all of the contrasting pieces.

"A dog?" Mai asked, surprised.

"Yes!" Catherine pressed. "I am lonely and those rotten soldiers won't give me any company. I keep inviting that friend of yours in for a drink and he refuses. And the others are even worse."

"Oliver? Well, he takes his job very seriously."

"I only get to see you for half a morning and I'm lonely. But a dog! Well I could train it and it can keep me company and perhaps it can even add to my guard if need be. What do you think? Do you think I could have such a thing?"

"I don't see why not?" Mai replied. "We might have to ask the General if that's okay—"

"Oh the General will do whatever I tell him to do," Catherine said, waving a hand dismissively, "but a dog would mean lots of dog hair. Would that bother you?"

Mai almost laughed at the question.

"Not at all. Your happiness is far more important. I can ask about if you want, someone must have some puppies. One of the farmers perhaps…"

"Oh, would you?" Catherine asked. "You're a wonder. Now as for food, I think I'm completely out of it. I ate the last of the bread with my breakfast."

"Did you like that new loaf?" Mai asked as she stood up and headed to the kitchen to check the pantry. "I can get it again if you want?"

"Hmm, yes it was quite pleasant," Catherine called through from the living area. "Perhaps you ought to go and get it now."

Mai frowned and stuck her head through the door to see Catherine looking through her front window. As a wealthy woman, she had large sheets of glass rather than the latticed windows Mai and her mother had at home. But all Catherine could see out of her beautiful windows was the wall and the few plants in her garden, most of which was just grass.

True, it meant the number of candles she needed during the day was greatly reduced, as she had a good amount of light coming in. But the view was still somewhat depressing.

"Now?"

"Well I am out of food and oh look, Tom has just turned up to take over from Oliver. You could take Oliver with you."

Mai rolled her eyes and finished looking through the pantry.

"Catherine, Oliver did the night shift, I can't possibly—"

She looked around and realised that Catherine was already out of the front door and striding towards the two soldiers talking by the gate. Mai shut the pantry door and scampered after her, almost tripping in her haste.

"—take Mai to the market?" Catherine was asking as Mai found herself back in hearing range. "I am completely out of food and she'll need someone strong to carry it back."

"Catherine, I can manage perfectly well by myself!" Mai insisted.

"No, I've quite made up my mind. Oliver is going to escort you, aren't you, Captain?"

Catherine looked pointedly at Oliver.

"I—"

"Oliver is tired," Mai interrupted. "I will be fine!"

"I will come," Oliver said to Catherine, ignoring Mai. "I am not tired."

Mai pouted at him, but he continued to ignore her.

"Fine!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Let me go and get the basket."

She stalked back into the house and returned a moment later with a basket and her jacket. Catherine withdrew a pouch of money from her pocket and dropped it into Mai's hands.

"Don't worry about hurrying back. Take your time dears."

She smiled in a satisfied manner and returned to the house.

Mai huffed, then stalked past a confused Tom and towards the market without waiting for Oliver. Oliver, whose legs were considerably longer than Mai's, caught up with ease.

The houses near Catherine's abode were quite similar in that they were sparsely located and had larger gardens. As they neared the centre of town, where the market was, the houses became smaller and more densely packed. The walls of one house almost touching those of the next.

"What is it with these old women thinking I am incompetent?" she asked without looking at her friend. "My mother thinks I can't look after myself and Catherine thinks I can't even carry some food!"

"Your mother wants to know someone else will look out for you. Catherine has ulterior motives," Oliver replied.

"I can look after myself—"

Mai's foot caught on a rock and she hurtled towards the ground. Oliver grabbed her arm and righted her.

"— and what do you mean ulterior motives?" Mai asked as if nothing had happened.

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"This is not the first time she has insisted I escort you places…"

"Yeah, because no one thinks I can do anything by myself. Why does everyone think I'm a baby, Oliver?"

"Well, you dress like a child," he said.

"What? No, I don't!"

"That is a child-sized tunic, Mai."

"Because I haven't grown enough to fit the adult ones yet! And I'm not going to buy a new one if this one still fits! I can't help being short! Besides, if you weren't tall and wearing a uniform, you'd look like a child too!"

Oliver smirked.

"No, I wouldn't," he replied. "I can grow facial hair."

Mai's annoyance morphed into laughter.

"No, you can't. Don't be ridiculous."

"Yes, I can, I have been able to do so for some time now."

"But I've never seen you with stubble."

"Because I shave it off."

Mai stared at him in wonder for a moment as the realisation of his words sank in.

"For how long?"

"Have I had facial hair? Since before I knew you," Oliver said, amused by her reaction. "But a full beard? Maybe a year or so?"

"And you've never once let it grow long enough for me to see it? Why not?" she demanded.

"I don't want a beard."

"I can't imagine you with one. I refuse to believe you can until you do."

"Okay then." Oliver shrugged, unbothered by her words.

"So you would look like a child if you were short and without a uniform."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose if I dressed like you and were your height, I would look like a child."

"Hey! That's—"

"Where do you want to go? Just the bakery?" Oliver asked.

"Well, the bakery first," Mai replied, distracted. "Catherine really liked that bread I brought her last time, it had seeds and stuff in it. But don't change the subject! I'm not a child! And what's Catherine's ulterior motive?"

He sighed heavily.

"Why would she insist we spend time together?" he asked in a voice that suggested he was spelling things out to an imbecile. "Assuming, for the moment, that it's not because she thinks you're incompetent."

"Because she knows we're friends?" Mai guessed.

Oliver sighed again.

"Sure, let's go with that. Now go buy your bread."

Oliver indicated the bakery. For a moment, Mai frowned at him, then headed inside.

"Morning John!"

"Mai, how are you? You're earlier than usual?" a short, blond-haired man standing behind a counter replied.

"Yes, not my idea but oh well. I was going to ask you. You know a lot about what goes on around here, right? People tell you things?" Mai asked as she approached the counter, appraising the goods he had on show. John, though a grown adult, was an apprentice in his parent's trade of baking and thus was often running the shop while his parents were busy in the kitchens.

"Uh… I mean I'm friends with a lot of the people in the town?" John said, rubbing the back of his neck with a floury hand. "But I wouldn't say I know a lot—"

"Do you know anyone who has a puppy they need to sell? Preferably a reasonably sized animal? But easy to train. It's for an older woman."

John hummed for a moment.

"One of the people you work for?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's lonely, seeing me is the most company she gets most days."

"I'll ask about," he said. "Leave it with me."

"Thanks, John, you're the best."

John smiled, a slight blush tinging his cheeks.

"What can I get for you today?"

"Well, another one of those loaves with the seeds on. And an apple pastry."

"Your soldier friend is outside?" John asked as he wrapped a loaf in cloth.

"Yes, I don't know why he doesn't come in."

"I'm sure he has his reasons," John said kindly. "Are you eating the pastry now?"

"Uh… Yes," Mai replied.

Mai counted out the right number of coins and handed them over. John placed the loaf of bread in her basket and then handed over an apple pastry.

"Here, this one is still warm."

"You're the best."

"See you soon, Mai."

She left the bakery, basket swinging on her arm.

"Success?" Oliver asked.

"Of course. Want some?"

She offered him a bite of the pastry.

"That's yours—"

"Oh just have some," Mai said, practically thrusting the pastry into his hands.

Oliver took it and bit the end off. Mai smiled.

"Come on then," she said. "I've got lots more to pick up."

She looped her arm through his and dragged him through the rest of the marketplace. Once Mai had bought all the food she needed and the apple pastry long gone, Oliver removed the basket from her arm and carried it himself.

"I can manage!"

"Of course you can, that's why you're bent over weirdly."

"You're just as skinny as me!" Mai complained. "You're no better."

"I am a soldier. I train every day—"

"Yeah, yeah. I've seen your training. You spend half of it reading a book."

"I do not—"

"I've watched you!"

Oliver scowled and changed the subject.

"Why do you think I guard Catherine?" he asked as they walked back to the house.

"Is this rhetorical or do you want me to work it out?" Mai asked back.

"I do not honestly know myself," Oliver said. "General Lin said to guard her, so I guard her. But why…"

"At first I thought she was one of the General's relations that he wanted to keep safe, but I asked her and she laughed and said she wasn't. After that, I kind of assumed she was a political prisoner," Mai said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Our country has very few enemies, so it is unlikely. Perhaps she sought asylum? But her Eshian is too good for her to be a foreigner."

"Or maybe she's dangerous but part of a wealthy family, so they've locked her up in luxury…"

"Possibly. But then why would they let you go in there without protection if she was dangerous?"

"I don't know. She definitely comes from a wealthy background," Mai went on. "She barely knows how to do anything domestic. I mean, that's why they hired me, right? She couldn't even make tea."

"A tragedy if ever I heard one," Oliver muttered.

X~X~X - checked

Mai cooked and cleaned, leaving Catherine with enough prepared food to last her a day or two. She was just about to leave when the older woman called out to her.

"Could you be a dear and make Tom a drink? I just want to have a chat with Oliver…"

Oliver had waited for Mai to finish as afterwards she would be going to clean General Lin's house, where he also resided. Catherine had invited him in, providing he took his boots off, and let him sit on her couch to read.

"Okay?"

Mai complied and left a bemused Oliver with Catherine. Catherine waited until Mai had made the tea and left the house to take it to Tom before speaking.

"Now, Oliver, no doubt you are aware that Mai's mother is starting to think about a marriage for her—"

"I don't know what you think that has to do with me."

Catherine sighed.

"You will regret it if you don't say something." She made to pat his knee but stopped herself. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am fine the way things are. Excuse me."

Oliver stood up, pulled his boots on and strode out of the house, he met Mai and they left together.

"But I didn't say goodbye," Mai complained.

"She'll cope."

"Why are you grumpy?" Mai asked with a frown.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you—"

"I'm tired, leave me alone."

"Why did you wait around if you were tired?" Mai asked. "And you tell me that I need someone looking after me! You need someone looking after you. Honestly. You should go straight to bed when we get back."

"You're not my mother."

"I would be if my Mama makes me marry General Lin."

"He's not my father," Oliver muttered darkly.

"He's as good as! He brought you up. The closest thing to a real father you have the way I see it." Mai frowned. "Why do you sound so bitter? I thought you liked him?"

"I'm tired."

"Well then, listen to your mother and—"

Oliver stopped and rounded on Mai. He pinched at his brow.

"No. Just no. Just stop."

Mai's laugh died.

"I was just teasing…"

"I know. But…"

"But what? Is something wrong, Oliver?" she asked, frowning up at him. When Oliver looked like he wasn't going to answer, Mai went on, "Tell me. I'm your best fri—"

"I don't want you to marry him," Oliver spat and continued walking.

"I don't want to marry him!" Mai said, following him. "It'd be weird. I think he just wants free cleaning… Though it's not like he pays me a load anyway..."

The house came into sight. Like Catherine's, it was a reasonably sized house with large windows. But unlike Catherine's, it's perimeter wall came up to only Mai's navel.

"You should at least marry someone that likes you."

"Eugh. Enough of me being married. Mama only said I had to think about it. It might not even happen! What about you? Is that what Catherine wanted? Does she want to marry a younger man?"

"She's actually old enough to be my mother," Oliver muttered.

"I think you'd make an adorable couple."

Oliver rolled his eyes and held open the garden gate for Mai. She passed through and headed for the front door. Oliver followed and together they walked into the kitchen, only to find—

"Mama? What are you doing here?"

Kaede was seated at the table, nursing a mug full of tea. She looked up at Mai's entrance and opened her mouth to answer, but the General — who was sat on the other side of the table — got there first.

"Kaede and I were discussing a marriage between you and me," General Lin said. His eyes flicked to Oliver then back go Mai. "I'm pleased to find you so on board with the idea."

"I—"

"Yes, quite on board," Kaede insisted. "Isn't that right, Mai?"

Mai gaped, eyes wide in panic. She looked to Oliver, but he remained stonily silent, staring at his boots with a grimace plastered across his face.

"Mai?" her mother prompted.

"If you do this, you and your mother will both be safe," the General stated. "I can care for you both as I have done for Oliver. It's in everyone's best interests." He fixed Mai with a gaze. "Will you be my wife?"

Mai looked again to Oliver — who was still staring at his boots — and to her mother, who nodded encouragingly. She opened her mouth and a small squeak came out.

"Okay…?"

"Excellent. I will make the preparations."

The General stood up and departed. Kaede, likewise, stood up.

"Mai, I'm so ha—"

Mai's ability to speak returned in a rush.

"You said I could think about it," Mai spat. "You made it sound like I had some time! And you just spring this on me?!" She raked her fingers through her hair. "What have I done? I don't want to mar—"

"You've agreed now," Kaede said gently, guiding Mai's hands away from her hair. "The General came and invited me around and we talked about it again and—"

Mai wrenched her hands free of her mother's grip.

"I have work to do, please leave."

Kaede looked as if she had been punched. She nodded her head and left. Mai turned to Oliver with a panicked expression.

"Oliver, what do I do?"

He just shrugged, expression cold, and turned on his heel. Mai watched him head up the stairs and out of sight. Tears prickled in her eyes and she wiped them away. She swallowed hard and started to clean.

* * *

 **Author's note: So this is my first attempt at like LOTR-esque type thing? Like medieval fantasy? So I really could do with some feedback!**

 **ALSO - TOTALLY ACED MY PROMOTION INTERVIEW!**

 **Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I was kind of brain dead after. But I hope you enjoyed this! I hope to get the next chapter out at the weekend, I'm still editing!**

 **Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mai did not speak to her mother before the wedding took place. Not that her mother didn't try and speak to her. Kaede did. Every time she saw her daughter she tried to engage her in conversation. But Mai rebuffed her at every turn.

The only person Mai spoke to was Catherine, who sat two days later at the kitchen table, listening to Mai's woes as she cooked.

"I'm sorry," Catherine said. "If I had known…"

"There is nothing you could have done. My mother had already made her mind up when she lied and told me I could think about it."

Mai folded the pastry over the top of the pie and began crimping down the edges.

"I told you," Catherine said. "The General listens to what I say. When does it happen? Can anything be done?"

"No, nothing. He's done all the paperwork. He dropped around this morning to tell me. We'll be married in two days. And Oliver hasn't spoken to me since I was coerced into agreeing."

"Are you surprised?"

Mai frowned.

"Why would I be surprised? I thought he'd at least pity me. Or be on my side… Or something. He's supposed to be my best friend."

She picked up the leftover pastry and began to ball it up. Catherine sighed.

"He loves you."

Mai dropped the pastry. Luckily, it only fell onto the tabletop. She tried to play it off as a deliberate move by kneading it a little.

"What? Don't be ridiculous." She picked up the pastry and wrapped it up for later use. "He doesn't love me. He's my best friend." She picked up the pie and turned towards the oven. "He doesn't… He doesn't like romance or any of that stuff. He doesn't even go out drinking with his—"

"Maybe I'm wrong," Catherine said gently, raising her hands in defeat.

Had Mai looked around, she would have seen Catherine smile in such a way that suggested Catherine did not think she was wrong at all. But Mai did not look around. Instead, she put the pie into the oven and shut the door. She slid back the little slot under the main door and stoked the fire a little before slamming it shut again.

"Yes, you must be."

* * *

The wedding happened in a blur. Mai put on her best clothes, headed to the town hall and signed the paper certificate. That was all there was to it. Traditionally, the two families would then have had a big meal. But there was only the three of them. Oliver abstained from the proceedings.

Kaede left the General's house before it got dark with a gift of foreign wine from her new son-in-law and Mai was left alone with her husband.

Her husband.

A man twelve years her senior who had only previously spoken to her with regards to cleaning and cooking. Mai had a horrible feeling that nothing was going to change in that regard.

And Oliver had still not shown his face.

"We will keep separate rooms for now. I am a restless sleeper and used to sleeping alone," he stated as he shut the front door after Kaede's departure. He looked down at his wife but did not quite make eye contact.

"Okay." She tried to smile at him, but he did not reciprocate the action.

"I will show you your room now," he continued.

He walked away without waiting for an acknowledgement. Mai followed. She supposed that as an army leader, he was used to people following his instructions.

Of course, she knew the layout of the house very well. There were four bedrooms, two of which were spare. If she had to guess, she would have thought Lin would choose the one closest to his room. But he did not. He picked the one opposite Oliver's room.

"You can have this room. I trust you can find yourself some bedding. Breakfast in the morning would be welcome if you are awake. I will be leaving a little after sunrise to train some of the younger soldiers. I trust you wish to continue your work with Catherine, you may keep that money for your own. I work a long day, there is little point in you not doing something constructive with your time. I think that is all. Any questions?"

Mai shook her head, then realised he wasn't looking at her.

"No," she squeaked.

"Then I bid you goodnight."

He bowed his head slightly and left, striding down the corridor to his own room.

Mai entered her new bedroom and glanced around. It was small, but not uncomfortable. The bare wooden floor had a woollen rug covering some of it and the walls were at least painted. The bed had a barely used mattress of what felt like duck or goose feathers. A small wooden box of her belongings had been brought up and placed by a chest at the end of the bed, alongside a sack of her clothing.

She wondered who had done it. Somehow she doubted it had been the General. She had been with him for most of the day. But who else could it be? Oliver was not speaking to her. He was not the sort to do nice things for people he was not on speaking terms with.

Perhaps the General had ordered him to do it?

She took a deep breath before darting out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She found some bedding in the airing closet leading off the bathroom. Once the bed was made, Mai returned to the bathroom and readied herself for slumber. She splashed cold water on her face and stared into the silver mirror.

Relief spread through her bones as she realised she would not have to sleep with her husband just yet. For a little while, she could pretend that nothing had changed. It would be just like a sleepover.

In her head, her husband was very much still the General. The very idea of calling him by anything other than his title felt strange. And yet she knew that that was now expected of her.

She returned to her room. There were no curtains yet and the light from the moon shone in through the window. She vowed to buy some fabric the next day to make curtains out with. A nice bright colour perhaps. If she was going to be stuck here, she may as well make it pretty.

Sleep did not come easy to her, but eventually, Mai drifted off.

* * *

The next morning, Mai rose early and made breakfast for herself and Lin, who barely said a word. Oliver was still nowhere to be seen. The General left without saying goodbye.

Mai cleared up, then headed out fully aware that she was a lot earlier than she would usually be. She wondered as she walked if Catherine would allow her to increase her hours. Not for the money, but for the company. General Lin made Oliver look like a conversational master. Catherine had said she was lonely. Perhaps she would agree.

Oliver was standing by the gate to Catherine's residence when Mai arrived.

"Hey," she greeted him.

Oliver nodded his head, dismissing her like a lowly bug. Tears rushed to her eyes.

"Oliver, please," she begged. "Why won't you talk to me anymore? I didn't want this… Surely you know this…?"

Oliver kept his expression neutral and stood aside to allow Mai inside.

"I thought we were friends."

Mai swept past him without a backwards glance. Once inside the house, her shoulders sagged and she burst into noisy tears.

"Oh my dear, what is wrong? What did that man to do you? Did he hurt you?" Catherine appeared from nowhere, her arms spread wide, ready to embrace Mai.

Mai fell into her arms and wept. The two women sank to the floor.

"The General didn't do anything…" she sobbed. "He has barely spoken to me. He did not want me in his bed."

"Oh, you poor thing." Catherine stroked Mai's hair. "Not wanting you in his bed is one thing, but he should at least speak to you. You're… You're supposed to be partners now."

"Oliver won't speak to me!" Mai wailed. "He's treating me like a stranger and I hate it!"

"This has affected him too," Catherine murmured. "But he shouldn't be taking it out on you. It's not your fault. I will speak to him."

"No! You can't!"

"I can do whatever I want, I am the Emp— I am his employer, in a sense, right now." Catherine let Mai cry it out for a little while, then spoke gently, "Now, go and wash your face. And then I want you to teach me to bake a cake."

"But the cleaning—"

"Can wait. This place is spotless. Normally, you come and clean it before I have any chance to make any mess. Now do as you're told."

Catherine gave Mai a quick squeeze, then released her. Mai wiped her eyes on her sleeve, then headed to the bathroom. Catherine, meanwhile, stalked outside and towards the gate.

"Captain!"

Oliver jumped to attention, hiding his book in his pocket and saluting. Catherine smirked. He relaxed when he saw no superior officer was present.

"Catherine, get back into the house—"

"Why are you neglecting your friend?" Catherine demanded, bustling towards the gate with her hands on her hips and a mean stare on her face.

"I am doing nothing of the sort—"

"She just came to me in tears."

"Get back inside, it is not safe."

Catherine continued towards the gate, ignoring his words. Oliver withdrew his short sword and held it out as if to threaten her. No sign of fear flickered across Catherine's face as she stepped closer. She stopped half a hand's width from the tip of his sword.

"Return to the house. I do not have the support to talk to you and keep guard—"

"You were reading your book a minute ago and up until a few days ago, I know for a fact that you'd chat with Mai before she came in," Catherine pointed out, before lowering her voice. "And if certain people heard you drew a sword on me, you would be put to death. Do you understand me?" He nodded, scowling. "I want to you wait around after your shift ends. You will take Mai to the market. And you will be nice to her. She did not want to be in the situation she has found herself in. Step up and act like the friend you are supposed to be."

Oliver's sword drooped.

Catherine spun on her heel and returned to the house. Oliver sighed and sheathed his weapon. He turned back to the empty road.

Guarding this woman was more effort than it was worth. He bit the inside of his mouth and ran the conversation back over in his mind. Who was she that she was so important that he would be put to death if he threatened her…?

There were very few people important enough to—

His eyes widened as a sudden realisation hit him. Oliver glanced back around at the house.

There was no way…

* * *

A hundred miles away from Basingold, where Mai resided, the city and capital of Redport towered over the surrounding farmland. In the Palace, the Emperor strode around his walled gardens, deep in thought.

The young Empress spotted him and walked over.

"What troubles you, Martin?" she asked in a soft voice.

Guards could be seen in every direction and she did not want to be overheard.

"Madoka, you have been my advisor for many years now. You know I care for you a great deal. But I cannot in good faith—"

"Perhaps we ought to go somewhere more private?" the Empress suggested. She led him into a copse of trees, where if they kept their voices down, no one would be able to listen in to their conversation.

"You are one of my closest friends, you know that. But my heart still belongs to my wi— My first wife," the Emperor said, his expression concerned. "I married you for one purpose and you know that." He sighed. "We thought that Luella was the problem. That she was the one unable to bear children. But I have come to realise that perhaps I am the problem. The country needs an heir…" He glanced around to once again check they were alone before lowering his voice, "I think we must use a surrogate."

The Empress absorbed this information with grace and nodded.

"I understand, but if this got out to the public... I can see two ways of doing this."

"Go on?"

"The first I do not think you'll like," she said gently.

"Tell me anyway."

"We use a nobody, and kill them afterwards."

"No."

"I did say you would not like it."

"What was your other suggestion?" he asked.

"We must use someone trustworthy and swear them to secrecy."

"Yes, of course," the Emperor agreed, rubbing his forehead.

"Who do you trust most in the world?" the Empress asked.

"After you and Luella? I guess my Generals…"

"Which? Which would you trust with your life? And the future of the country?"

"Lin. It has to be Lin," the Emperor said. "He is in good health and has dark hair, as I did when I was young. I've known him since he was a boy. "

"A tenuous link regarding the hair, but no one knew my parents, we can assign any other likeness to that," the Empress said. "He will have to continue his career in Basingold once the child grows. Coming back to the capital would be too risky. Do you think he will agree?"

"If he does not, no one will."

"Then I will write to him at once. Don't stay out here too long."

The Empress kissed her husband on the cheek, then returned to the Palace. If General Lin was quick, they could have this ordeal over with by the next new moon.

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay so a couple of comments! I know I said this was fantasy-ish, but there is no magic. This is a "post magic" world, so in the distant past there was magic, but now it has died out. Also, this is NOT a Lin x Mai fic. I do not do write that ship. I know they're married in this, but there is no romance going on. Nor will there be. They had to be married for reasons.**

 **So send me all your questions! Who *is* Catherine? Where the hell is Gene? Ask me more questions?!**


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine's first attempt at baking was atrocious, but it had the desired effect: Mai's laughter ringing out through the house.

"How is the inside uncooked and the outside burnt?" Catherine complained, a broken piece of cake in her hand.

"Because you kept adding to the fire… I told you, if it's too hot…" Mai giggled. "If only I could bring John here, I'm sure he'd be a much better teacher. But we've used up a lot of your food. There are no more eggs. I'll have to get some more."

"Yes, I imagine Oliver has been relieved by now. You can take him with you to the market."

Mai's face fell.

"Catherine, I—"

"Have no choice in the matter. Besides, I won't let him get away with being an arse. I think I might make him try some of my cake…"

Mai laughed in spite of herself.

"Okay, but only the cooked bits."

Catherine cut another piece of the cake, narrowly avoiding the gooey centre, and wrapped it up in a napkin. Mai checked the pantry for food and collected a basket to carry everything.

"Right, off you go."

Mai smiled and left, finding Oliver sat on the floor by the gate, reading, while Tom stood guard. Mai nodded to Tom, who nodded back.

"Catherine said you were coming with me?" she prompted Oliver. "Look, we only have to stay together while Catherine can see us through her windows. Then you can go home and I'll carry on with my day."

Oliver looked up and sighed.

"See you later, Tom."

He stood up and strode towards town without waiting for Mai. She pouted after him and followed, making no effort to keep up.

Once Oliver realised just how far behind Mai was, he stopped and waited, tapping his foot.

"Perhaps we should get you a horse," he muttered as she drew near.

"Why? I can't ride."

"Because then you'll be able to keep up."

"Your legs are longer than mine," Mai complained. "And you could have waited. But I suppose you'll disappear off now. It's not like Catherine can see us any more."

But Oliver did not leave her side and they walked together for a few minutes.

"I could teach you to ride," Oliver said. "A horse would carry the groceries for you as well. It would save me a great deal of trouble. Or perhaps a donkey, though I wouldn't know where to find one in these parts..."

Mai scowled.

"I'm sure Catherine will come up with other excuses," she muttered. "A horse could not protect me from bandits, for example." She glanced around at the growing crowds of people, most of which were parents with children. "Because there are so many bandits about…"

"I could teach you to defend yourself."

"Yes, because you teaching me for a few days is going to be the same as you training for half your life… Even if you do spend most of it reading."

"It would depend on how hard you worked," Oliver said. "But I suppose you have a point. I doubt you could achieve my level of skill." Mai scowled. "Where first?"

"The bakery. So I can talk to a man who isn't arrogant and who is actually going to be nice to me." She pulled the burnt cake from her pocket and thrust it into Oliver's arms. "Catherine made you cake. Eat it."

Oliver did not reply, so Mai stalked past him and into the bakery.

"Mai, how are you?" John greeted her with a wide smile that Mai failed to return.

"I'm okay."

"I heard you got married?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

Mai tried again to force a smile.

"I have some good news for you," John went on, sensing Mai did not want to talk about her marriage. "I have found a puppy for your friend."

He pulled a scrap of paper out of his apron pocket and handed it over.

"Thanks."

"I know a few of the farmers, we get good rates on the flour, you see. Well, this one family, they had a whole litter and they're giving them away, as long as it's to a good home. Hilton told me all about it. His dog got pregnant and they didn't even realise until she was giving birth. He doesn't have the time to look after and train the puppies, but they're all weaned now. "

"This sounds perfect, thank you so much."

Mai beamed and pocketed the bit of paper.

"What else can I get for you?"

"Another loaf of that bread and—"

"An apple pastry?" John guessed with a sly smile.

Mai frowned.

"Why do you—"

"He's waiting outside, isn't he?" John asked. "You always get him one."

"I— We— What are you suggesting?" Mai spluttered.

"That he's very dear to you," John said. There was no hint of anything more suggestive in his voice. If anything, Mai thought John was genuinely happy for her to have such a friend. "And I'm glad your marriage has not changed that. He's a lucky man."

"Oliver isn't a man. He's only seventeen and we're just friends. Besides, I tried to teach someone to bake and it went wrong and I just forced him to eat a bit of the cremated remains so he might not be my friend for very much longer."

John laughed as he wrapped up the bread and the pastry. Mai watched him work with that infuriating all-knowing smile still plastered on his face.

"People marry for many reasons, Mai. Unfortunately, not all of those reasons include love." He stepped around the counter and placed the loaf of bread in Mai's basket. He held the pastry out to her and she took it. "Becoming an adult is tough. But I think you two will be okay." He smiled. "Let me know how the puppy goes down."

Mai opened her mouth to say goodbye, but no sound escaped her lips. So she nodded and left. It was only as the door shut behind her that she wondered who John was talking about; her and Lin? Or her and Oliver?

"That cake was disgusting," Oliver muttered, breaking Mai out of her ponderings. "I thought you could cook."

"I told you, Catherine made it. I taught her."

"Explains a lot."

Mai thrust the pastry into his hands and stalked off. Oliver followed her wordlessly around the rest of the market. He offered her a bite at one point, but her thoughts were so far from food that she barely remembered to pick up half the things she needed let alone respond to Oliver. The one thing she did remember was fabric for curtains.

"Mai? Mai, I thought you wanted to pick up milk?" Oliver asked, grabbing Mai's wrist and stopping her in her tracks. "We've been walking in circles."

"What? Oh. Right. MIlk. Yeah. After the puppy. It'll go warm otherwise."

"Puppy?"

He released her arm and cocked his head to one side as he waited for an answer.

"Catherine wants a puppy. I have to go and pick it up for her."

She thrust the bit of paper with the address into Oliver's hands.

"Come on then."

He reached for her hand but flinched away before he made contact. Mai did not notice. They walked together away from the market. Oliver knew the town and surrounding areas remarkably well — he had to for his job — but he also knew shortcuts.

The address was at the edge of town, where most of the farmers lived so that they were closer to the land they worked. Mai had regained a little of her senses by the time they arrived and she knocked on the door.

An elderly man answered. He frowned for a moment, squinting at Mai, then his mouth spread into a wide smile.

"Ah! You must be the young lady John told me about? Looking for a puppy for your friend, yes? I'm Hilton, do come in. I'll let you pick one."

He left the door wide open and strode further into the depths. Mai shared a look with Oliver before stepping inside.

"Come on, come on," Hilton urged.

Mai followed through a small maze of cluttered rooms to one where a small pen contained half a dozen puppies.

"Oh, they're so sweet!"

All of the puppies clambered up the edge of the pen to meet her. She thrust the basket into Oliver's hands and knelt down to pet the white fluffy animals.

Six fluffballs sniffed her hand and vied for attention.

"You can take one today if you want. There are five girls and a boy."

"How am I supposed to pick? They're all so cute!"

"You can have them all if you want," the old man chuckled.

"Lin would not allow it. Pick one," Oliver muttered. "Take the boy. He'll be bullied by his sisters otherwise. Girls are no end of pain…"

"You're not wrong there, lad."

Mai scowled at the pair of them.

"Which one is the boy?"

Hilton reached over Mai and scooped up one of the puppies, who yelped at him.

"This one."

He plonked the animal in Mai's arms. The puppy licked Mai's face.

"Hey, that tickles!"

She giggled.

"Yes, I'll take this one. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing, just take care of him."

Mai clambered up, the puppy still in her arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hilton insisted. "And if you know anyone else that needs a puppy, send them my way."

"I will do. Thank you."

Mai and Oliver left. As they walked, Oliver pulled some string from his pocket and fashioned a kind of lead for the animal. Mai insisted on carrying him but held the other end of the makeshift lead just in case.

They bought milk from the market and headed back to Catherine's house. She was thrilled with the puppy, who took to her like a fish to water.

* * *

"You're not working tonight, are you?" General Lin asked Oliver at dinner.

"No."

"Good, I expect you up early. We haven't trained in a while."

Mai watched the interaction with a smile. Though Oliver gave no change in his facial expression, she knew he was happy. She had further proof when he offered to wash up after they had eaten.

The next morning, Oliver rose before dawn, dressed and headed down to the kitchen. He had not expected Mai to be up, and yet she was, sitting at the table sewing. On the stove, some of last night's stew was being reheated.

"I thought you'd want to eat something before you went and trained. Nothing too heavy, obviously, but you'll need your energy," she said, without looking up.

Oliver ladled some of the stew out into a bowl.

"There's bread in the pantry."

"This'll do," he replied and took a seat. "What are you making?"

"Curtains, for my room."

He absorbed this piece of information and continued eating. The General strode into the room and headed straight for the stove.

"Thank you," he said in the vague direction of his wife, as he ladled his own portion into a bowl. "Very thoughtful of you."

Mai beamed.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"Curtains for my room," Mai repeated. "There weren't any in there. So I thought I'd make some. I haven't sewed in a little while. It's nice to get back into it."

General Lin nodded.

"We'll be hungry after training, I'd appreciate a good meal for a late lunch if at all possible."

"I'll see what I can do," Mai replied.

After the General and Oliver had finished eating, they left their bowls by the sink and headed out. They passed by the barracks, collected wooden training swords and diverted north to the open fields.

Silently, they cleared an area of stones and dumped their jackets and real weapons down in a pile.

"You've been avoiding training, Oliver, I have noticed."

"I've been guarding Catherine," Oliver muttered, weighing up the wooden sword in his hand. "You can't blame me when the pay is so good."

"You're saving for your own place," Lin stated.

Oliver confirmed this statement with a nod. He stuck his training sword into the ground and pulled his hair from the leather thong holding it out of his eyes.

"I…" Lin hesitated, frowning. "I want to talk to you about Mai."

"What about her?" Oliver's voice became terse as he swept his hair back into a bun and began to re-tie it.

"I know you two are friends. And I do not want my marriage to her to affect that. She was not my first choice, but I have been under pressure for quite some time to marry and… Her mother's business is failing. Especially after the death of Mai's father. It was the best way to care for them both."

"Since when have you been under pressure to marry?" Oliver asked, still not looking at the General

General Lin smiled bitterly.

"For quite some time. As General, I am supposed to set an example to the soldiers and the other people. The country needs people to procreate. The Colonels in particular are… I know some of it is jealousy, but they have a point. I need to set the example."

"So you will be procreating? I need to work more night shifts."

"No, not yet. Mai is too young. If it makes you feel better, I will wait until you are able to move out. I do not look forward to babies crying either."

Oliver opened his mouth to speak again but changed his mind.

"Enough of that," the General said. "Let's spar."

And they did. They took turns to attack and kept score of points. One point for the torso, half a point for limbs. After a while, they took a break and sat down on the grass, watching the birds fly over the field.

"Despite your lack of dedication, you have not lost your skill," General Lin said.

"And despite your increasing age, you're still able to keep up with me," Oliver replied.

The General let out a bark of laughter.

"You know that if any other soldier said that to me, I would have them running laps for weeks."

"Yes, you really shouldn't have favourites," Oliver commented.

"Do you want to run laps?"

"Let's spar for it. If I win, I don't run laps, if you win, I will."

Lin raised an eyebrow.

"It sounds to me like you want to run laps," he said.

Oliver pushed himself up onto his feet, wielding his sword with a grin.

"Let's find out, old man. Best of five."

"Deal."

Oliver won by one point.

* * *

 **Author's note: Guess who's been SUPER ILL?!**

 **Yeah it was me. Hence the delay.**

 **Also, everyone go and sign up for the Ghost Hunt Exchange, find it on the GHHQ tumblr!**


	4. Chapter 4

Several days later, General Lin arrived home from work with a letter clutched in his hand. Oliver was still sleeping as he was due to work the night shift. Mai served up dinner for her husband as he perused the letter with a discerning smile.

"I am being called to the capital," he said.

Mai placed the two plates of food down on the table and sat down.

"To Redport?" she asked.

The General folded away his letter and picked up his fork.

"Yes, of course. I will be away for a few weeks."

"Who has called you there? I thought General was the highest rank?"

General Lin sighed.

"The Emperor himself. Well, the Empress on behalf of the Emperor. But that is only because he is too busy to write to me himself."

Mai's mouth fell open.

"What do you think they want you for?" she asked.

"I have no idea, but I imagine it is of great importance. I will leave at first light tomorrow."

"Do you want me to get anything ready for you?"

"No. I am capable of packing myself, thank you. I will leave this house under your charge. Keep Oliver in check for me. That boy needs some guidance."

Mai frowned but did not say anything. Instead, she ate some of the casserole she had prepared. The fact that her husband trusted her to look after the house made her happy. But the fact that he put Oliver down most certainly did not.

Oliver was a year her senior. He was not a child.

"I will pack this evening," General Lin said. "I do not expect you to be up when I leave."

"Okay."

"And keep an eye on Catherine as well. Do not tell her I have gone anywhere. She will fret otherwise."

"Why we must guard and care for Catherine?" Mai blurted the question out in a moment of boldness. The General raised an eyebrow at her and she continued, "Oliver was curious about it and it made me wonder."

"She is a citizen that needs protection. That is all either of you need to know."

Mai bit her lip, then asked another question.

"Are there lots of people who get guarded like she does?"

"Well, there is no one quite like Catherine. But yes, the country takes a great deal of interest in the safety of its citizens."

Lin finished eating and stood up. He swept out of the kitchen and Mai heard his boots on the stairs. She frowned after him for a moment, then cleared up their plates and put some of the casserole on the smouldering remains of the fire for Oliver. Just in case he was hungry when he woke.

It only occurred to Mai afterwards that that had been the longest conversation she had ever had with her husband. Perhaps things would improve as time went on. Perhaps her mother was not entirely wrong about things…

Mai had not seen her mother since the wedding. She did not want to see her. A sense of betrayal sat deep within her chest and she could not quite shake it.

But maybe time would soften that too.

The thought cheered Mai a little. She did not like arguing with her mother. Especially not after the death of her father.

That evening, Mai ignored pangs in her chest regarding her parents and began on the quilt that she had designed a long time ago but had never found the time to actually start. After finishing the curtains, she had itched for another project and had sought out the scribbled designs she had made before her father's death. After the news came of his death at sea, she had been forced to take another job. That had been when she had started working for Catherine. It had eaten into her time so much that she had not had the time to begin. Now she had the time in the evenings and money of her own to buy fabric.

Her mother had taught her to sew. Oliver had helped her carry the fabric back from the market. He had grumbled about it, and Mai had silenced him with an apple pastry. It was only going to be a small quilt, but she had to start somewhere. Perhaps if it went well, she would make another…

Besides, a small quilt would be perfect for a baby.

A baby. That would be expected of her soon, wouldn't it? That is why people married, was it not?

She lay out all the little squares of fabric and began to arrange them.

In truth, the idea of a baby terrified her. She felt she just about had a handle on looking after herself and perhaps Catherine. Her husband seemed pretty self-sufficient, bar his requests that she cook for him. And she reckoned he could do that if he wanted.

She threaded a needle, then picked up two squares of fabric and began to sew them together.

But babies were small and helpless.

A deep sense of gratitude settled in her chest that Lin had not wanted to take her to his bed straight away. Her mother had explained _that_ to her in fine detail and she wasn't all too sure that she liked the idea of it.

"Ow!"

Mai looked down to see that she had stabbed herself with the needle.

A bubble of blood bloomed on her finger. She put the needle down and sucked at her finger.

"What did you do?"

The sound of Oliver's voice made her jump. He stood in the doorway, his long hair messed up from sleep and his uniform crumpled.

"Just pricked myself, that's all. I'm fine."

"You ought to be more careful," he scolded. He yawned. "Is there any tea?"

"Yes, plenty in the cupboard."

He sent her a pointed look.

"What did you do before I turned up?" she asked. "Who made your tea then?"

"No one. I just suffered. And so did everyone else as a result."

Mai rolled her eyes, put down her materials, and walked into the kitchen. She filled the kettle with water and set a fire under it on the stove.

"Lin is going away tomorrow," she told him. "Been called by the Emperor."

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes, he leaves in the morning. He doesn't want us telling Catherine so she won't worry about him being gone."

"Interesting. I wonder why he's been called."

"He didn't say." Mai paused for a moment, then continued, "He also said I was in charge of the house. And… And to keep an eye on you."

If Oliver was surprised by this, nothing showed on his face.

"Oh did he?"

"Yeah. So you have to do what I say," Mai said, attempting to insert a teasing tone into her voice.

Oliver raised an eyebrow but did not say a word. The kettle whistled a moment later and Mai made two cups of tea.

"How come you're on the night shift again?" she asked. "I swear you're always doing it."

"It pays more and no one else wants to do it. I am saving for a place of my own. It makes more financial sense."

"But the army helps you with housing, don't they?"

"They do assist, as long as you buy one of the ones they build."

"Which is most of them," Mai pointed out. "Why do you want to move out? I thought you liked it here?"

"General Lin will want a family soon if you are here. I do not want my life disturbed by children just yet."

Mai felt her cheeks flush.

"We're not—"

"Not yet. No," Oliver muttered. He downed his tea. "I have to go. Try not to stab yourself again."

Mai saw him out, washed up the two cups and returned to her quilting.

* * *

General Lin arrived in Redport five days after he left Basingold. He reported to the Palace at once and was shown into a private chamber to talk to the Emperor and Empress.

"General Lin, thank you for coming so quickly. This is the first time you have met the new Empress, isn't it?"

Ocral's leaders were sat comfortably on thrones gilded with gold and purple silk that had been raised above the rest of the room by a small platform. Between them sat a small table, where the Empress had been serving her husband tea. Much like the room, they were dressed to impress. The Empress wore flowing silk robes embroidered with summer scenes. The Emperor wore simpler clothing, but the quality was no less fine.

"Yes, a pleasure," General Lin said, bowing his head towards her.

She surveyed him with a serene smile. The servants were waved away so that the trio were quite alone.

"I trust Luella is well?" the Emperor asked.

"Yes, quite well. I believe she has recently adopted a puppy."

The Emperor smiled.

"And no one suspects?"

"She is quite safe. I have my best men looking after her."

"It is because of her that we have asked you here today."

"It is?"

"I love my first wife a great deal, General. But certain things need to be done. And well… It is a General's duty to assist his Emperor in any matter."

"I do not understand, your highness…"

The Emperor looked away and the Empress spoke for him.

"We want your assistance in producing an heir. This must be kept in the utmost confidence between the three of us. The Emperor could not think of anyone he would trust more than yourself and as you are unattached… I understand if you want to think about it—"

"You want me to impregnate you and have the Emperor pass the child off as his own?" the General asked. A flash of something like triumph flickered across General Lin's face, unseen by the Emperor.

"Yes," the Empress stated. "Not the words I would have chosen, but your statement was correct in its essentials. No one must know about this, if a word gets out, I will have you publicly executed."

The Emperor looked around in alarm.

"Madoka—"

"No, Martin, he needs to understand the gravity of the situation."

The Emperor gulped and looked away.

"I understand. And I will do it."

"Thank you, General. You begin your duties this evening. The doctors suggest the next few days would be the optimal time. If it does not work out, we will request your presence next month."

"Thank you, Empress. I will go and freshen myself."

The Empress nodded her head and General Lin left the room, a smirk dancing across his lips.

* * *

Far to the north in Eshia, the neighbouring country to Ocral, a young man shoved some meagre belongings into a canvas bag. It was still early morning, his father would still be passed out from the previous night.

If he was going to leave, now would be the best time. It was just light out, but no one would be keeping watch at this time. The soldiers were unruly and cared nothing but for violence and drink.

He slipped out into the misty dawn, wishing he could say goodbye to his best friend, but knowing it was too risky. Her father was an important man, and if he found out… Well it did not bear thinking about...

Gene snuck down to the beach. He had hoped for a spare loose fishing boat, but they had all been chained up, to prevent thievery. He wondered how many other people had tried to escape like this…

There was no choice in it. He would have to swim. He was lucky, he knew how to swim from his training. The inlet of water between Eshia and Ocral was not that wide. He could definitely make it, even with a bag. He was one of the stronger soldiers. He had to be. His father would not allow it any other way.

He squealed as the cold water crept into his boots. Gene gritted his teeth and forced himself forwards. He knew that once his head had been dunked under the water, he would feel a lot warmer.

He also knew if he hung around too long, someone would notice him.

The cold bit into his skin like a knife, but he did not relent. He had had enough of his father. He was going to find his 'no good whore mother' in Ocral, where she had supposedly run off too. Anything was better than starving in Eshia.

He also suspected he had a brother. Gene was not sure if this was idle dreaming or an actual memory. But for some reason, he was sure he had a brother. For a long time, he had wanted to ask his father about the rest of their family, but knew not how without inciting violence.

He waded out into the water until it reached his neck. Then Gene forced his head under the water for a moment before bursting back up for air. He swore as loudly as he dared, then kicked his feet off the ground. He settled into a sensible rhythm. He had spotted a barracks on the other side of the inlet and aimed towards that every time he managed to look up. Of course, when he got nearer, he would want to avoid the barracks, but for now, they proved a useful landmark.

After a few minutes of concerted effort, his arms began to ache. The tide dragged him sideways with every stroke he took and his clothes pulled him down. He renewed his efforts, kicking harder and reaching further.

Perhaps the inlet was a little wider than he originally expected. He refused to look back towards Eshia. Because Gene could not turn back. He had to go on.

He spotted a piece of driftwood and grabbed onto it. It allowed his aching arms to rest for a moment. It allowed his shivering jaw somewhere to rest. It allowed his eyes to just close for a moment…

* * *

 **Author's note: Would I introduce Gene just to kill him off in the next scene and have someone find his dead body? Yes, yes I would ;)**

 **Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Why don't you go and do something useful? Hmm? You're as useless as your father!" the woman screeched. "No, you're worse! At least he brought home food! Get out of my sight."

Narrowly missed by a thrown shoe, Yasuhara scrambled out of the front door and headed down towards the docks without a backwards glance. His family owned a fishing boat. In truth, it was a rowing boat, but they used it for fishing. He planned to spend the day on the water, away from his mother and sister, and hopefully bring home something for dinner.

Maybe then his mother would stop shouting at him for a few minutes…

It was only when he had rowed out far enough to fish that he realised he'd forgotten any bait. Scowling, he tore a bit of fabric off his jacket. Perhaps a particularly idiotic fish would think it food. He threw the line out and began to wait.

Shivering in his thin cotton jacket, Yasuhara glanced at the grey waves. They lapped at the side of the boat. They mesmerised him a little, lulling him into a calm—

A sudden yank on his rod startled him. He pulled it wildly and a grey fish plopped into the deck. It wriggled, its gills flapping desperately. But most importantly, it was big enough to eat.

Yasuhara grinned, the cold forgotten, unhooked the line from its mouth and bashed the fish's head on the side of the boat until it stopped moving. He threw it in a bucket at the bow of the boat and then flicked the line back out to sea. He expected to hear a small splash as the hook hit the water. But none came. He glanced out at where his line had fallen.

Was that driftwood?

The moving of the water made it hard to tell. He pulled the line back in, expecting to have to untangle it from whatever debris he had caught. But it was not debris.

It was a man.

Yasuhara swore and pulled the sodden body into his boat, ignoring the cold of the water as it seeped into his fingers. With one final push of effort, he sat back panting, safe in the knowledge that the stranger was safely inside his boat. Taking a deep breath, Yasuhara tried to dry his fingers on his trousers before taking a better look at his new shipmate. He swore again when he saw what the man was wearing.

He was from Eshia.

He was an enemy.

"What are you doing in the sea?" Yasuhara asked the man.

He got no reply. The man was unconscious and barely breathing.

Yasuhara's brain slowly began to reason the situation out. The man was cold. Wet clothes were not going to help him.

Wet clothes that indicated him as an enemy to the country doubly so.

And even if this man was the enemy, Yasuhara could not let it rest on his conscience that he had let someone die. He had to try. It was not his position to judge. It was not like this man could help where he had been born.

He set to work, removing all of the man's clothes and throwing them overboard. He checked the man's bag, but it just contained more signs that he was unwelcome. So he threw that away too.

Once he had stripped the man, he pulled some of his own clothes off and wrapped them around the invalid, holding him close to his own body.

"Ah, that's cold," he squealed as their skin touched. "I need to get back to shore."

Any thought of further fishing had been lost from Yasuhara's mind. He moved around in the boat so that he could row and pulled the man up against him for warmth, ensuring the clothes were wrapped around them both.

"I'm gonna get you back to land. You're going to be okay."

The journey back seemed to take a lot longer than the initial trip. He was not sure if it was due to the extra weight or the slight change in the tide. When he reached the dock, Yasuhara tied up the little rowing boat and hauled the man onto the jetty.

There were a few people around, but no one offered to help. No one even questioned his state of semi-undress. Once upon a time, these same people would have lent a hand. But ever since his father left...

Yasuhara pulled the man onto his back, picked up the bucket with the fish and his fishing rod and started back towards his house.

No one was home when he arrived. Yasuhara suspected his mother and sister were at the market, but he could not be sure. He dumped the bucket with the fish he had caught on the table and dragged the man to his bedroom. He tucked him into bed and piled on as many blankets as he could find spare. Only then did Yasuhara redress.

Yasuhara's mother arrived home before the man woke up.

"One fish?" she screeched from the kitchen. Yasuhara hurried to the room to defend himself. "Is that all you could manage—"

"I rescued someone from the sea," he said, gesturing vaguely in the direction of his room. "I had to get them back to land to warm—"

"Oh yes, a bleeding hero I'm sure. Don't tell me you brought them here?"

"I didn't know where else to—"

"I'm having nothing to do with any wet sap you picked up."

Yasuhara sighed and returned to his room, tuning out the continued rants of his mother.

* * *

"Well, that was not as unpleasant as I had thought it might be."

General Lin pushed himself up on the plush pillows and looked down at his bedmate through a curtain of dark hair.

"You expected it to be unpleasant?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well you do hear rumours about these military men…" the Empress murmured, a smirk playing about her lips.

The General frowned.

"I think you have heard different rumours to me," he muttered. "Do elaborate."

"Oh no, please tell me yours first," she insisted.

"The rumours I have heard is that military men have the stamina that other men perhaps lack…"

The Empress laughed.

"Well I heard that because military men spend so much time training that they get rather excited and don't last long at all…"

He scowled.

"Aww, don't look so down. You did very well."

"I didn't realise your enjoyment was part of this deal," he muttered.

"It's not," the Empress said. The General watched her body as she stood up and pulled on a silk dressing gown. "But neither was your enjoyment," she added, fixing him with a pointed look.

"You're a beautiful woman, I can't help it."

She laughed again and walked to the window. The Empress pushed back the curtain a little and glanced outside.

"I bet you say that to all the women."

General Lin stood up, not bothering to cover himself, closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"There are no other women quite like you…" he whispered, brushing his lips against her neck. "I… I like your hair…"

"My hair?"

"It's long and soft… Not many people have the dedication to look after hair so that it is as lovely as yours…"

"It is the fashion to have it short," she said lightly. "But my mother always had long hair, so I keep mine in the same fashion to remember her."

"It suits you."

"Thank you." She escaped his arms and walked away from the window. "Are you staying?"

"It is up to you, your high—"

"Don't. Are you staying or not?"

The sudden harshness in her tone made his smile drop.

"I will not be able to perform my duties again for a time," he stated. "So perhaps it is best that I leave."

"Fine. Goodnight, General."

* * *

Gene woke in a strange place and his first thought was to scream. He stifled it with a hand, not knowing if it was safe to make noise. He was definitely lacking clothes and he did not recognise his surroundings and—

Was this the afterlife?

He forced himself to sit and glanced around for clues. A young man was asleep on a chair in the corner. A window allowed him a view of a forest. The room was otherwise pretty bare.

His fears allayed somewhat, Gene opened his mouth to speak, but a low croak escaped instead.

The man in the corner started, looking around with wild eyes.

"Oh, you're awake."

Gene blinked.

The man was not speaking Eshian… And yet, Gene understood.

"Do you… Do you understand me?" the man asked.

Gene nodded.

"My name is Yasuhara, I rescued you from the sea. Do you remember?"

Gene frowned. It was like this man's words took an extra few seconds for him to comprehend. The sea… Yes. He wanted to swim to Ocral.

Gene tried to speak again.

"Ocral…?"

"Yes, we're in Ocral. You came from Eshia, didn't you?"

Gene nodded. Yasuhara bit his lip.

"That's not good. Hmm…"

"Not good?" Gene echoed.

"No, technically, Ocral and Eshia are still kind of at war, you know that right?"

Gene nodded again. Yasuhara frowned.

"So if someone in charge found you here…" Yasuhara shook his head. "I don't know. Why did you come here?"

Gene frowned. What was the word?

"Mother," he blurted. Where were these words coming from?

"Your mother? She's here?"

Gene nodded yet again.

"And…" Gene screwed up his face. "Mother's son."

"Mother's son? You have a brother?"

"Brother! Yes! Brother! My mother and brother!"

"Why are they here? Did they run away too?" Yasuhara asked.

"Yes."

Yasuhara bit his lip again.

"And you want to find them?"

"Yes."

Before Yasuhara could say anything else, a loud rumbling sound emitted from Gene's stomach.

"You're hungry, let me get you some food. Stay here."

Gene watched him go, then pulled the blankets up to cover his body. Yasuhara returned a few minutes later with some bread. He handed it over, then stood beside the bed with his hands on his hips.

"Here, eat this. I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you find your mother and brother."

Gene beamed, then ripped off a mouthful of bread.

"Do you know where they might be?"

Gene shook his head.

"Hmm. Maybe we should try the capital, they have census and stuff. Do you know their names?"

Gene frowned, then shrugged. How could he not know his own family member's names?

"How come you understand me? I didn't think your people learnt Ocri?" Yasuhara asked.

"Mother," Gene guessed and as he said it, he realised it was probably true.

"Your mother spoke it? Wait, was she from Ocral? Before she lived in Eshia?"

Gene nodded.

"But why would she move to an enemy state?"

"My father… He…" Gene scowled, unable to think of the words he needed.

"Found her?" Yasuhara guessed.

"No."

"Took her?"

"Yes!"

"He took her? Like kidnapped?" Yasuhara asked. Gene nodded. "Damn… So then she escaped back with your brother… But why didn't she bring you as well?"

"My father…" Gene mimed a grabbing action. "Long time ago."

"Damn… I'm sorry that happened to you."

Gene shrugged.

"Why did you only run away now though?" Yasuhara asked. "Why not before?"

"Scared."

"Too scared to run away? Or too scared to stay?"

"Yes."

Yasuhara frowned but didn't question it. Gene finished the bread.

"Do you think you can walk? I don't have a horse. I doubt my mother would help us either."

Yasuhara stepped back so Gene could push back the covers and swing his feet out of the bed. He ignored how purple the skin of his toes were and pressed his feet onto the ground. He managed to stand, though he wobbled violently.

Yasuhara jumped forwards and grabbed Gene's arm to steady him. Gene smiled in thanks and tried a few steps.

He mumbled to himself in Eshian.

"Maybe you should sit down…" Yasuhara murmured. "You were out in the water for a while and…"

"No."

Yasuhara shut up but continued to hold onto Gene as he shuffled to the window. Gene leant against the window frame and marvelled at the view.

"Ocral," he said, pointing.

"Yeah?"

Gene pointed frantically and mumbled to himself again. The frustration at not being able to remember words without prompting was written all over his face.

"What? Houses? Roads?" Yasuhara peered out, trying to guess what Gene was trying to draw attention to. "People? Horses? Trees?"

"Trees!"

"What about them? Surely you have trees in Eshia?"

"Yes, but…"

"They're different?" Yasuhara guessed.

"Yes. Different."

"Hmm… I'm going to have to talk a lot, aren't I? So you remember words and stuff."

"Yes."

Yasuhara smiled.

"Come on, let's get you back into bed. I'm going to go and tell my mother that we're leaving. She's probably not going to like it but oh well. She doesn't like anything…"

"Your mother doesn't like you?" Gene asked, unsure of his own words.

"No, she doesn't. I look too much like my father and he… Well, he's gone."

Yasuhara forced a smile, helped Gene back onto the bed and then left the room. Gene wriggled a little, trying to create some warmth. Not long after, he heard raised voices.

He pulled the covers over his head. It muffled the sound just enough that he could not make out what they were saying. Even in Ocral, parents still shouted at their children.

Eventually, it stopped.

Yasuhara returned and Gene emerged from the blankets. He watched as Yasuhara pulled a bag from a cupboard and started to throw clothes in it. He pulled a map from somewhere and threw it on the bed. Gene wanted to ask so many questions, but even if he had found himself fluent in Ocri, he did not think now was the time to speak. Yasuhara fumed with some barely controlled anger.

Gene cast his eyes away. When he had first woken, this man had been his saviour; a beacon of kindness in a foreign land. Now, he wondered if his own mission to find his family was an excuse for Yasuhara to leave his...

"Try this on."

Gene did not manage to catch the flying fabric and so it hit him in the face. He pulled the top on and then another pile of fabric hit him. He pulled the trousers on too. They were baggy, but a lot warmer than being naked.

"Thank you."

"I think I even have some boots you can borrow…" Yasuhara muttered from the end of the bed. "Your feet look about the same size as mine…"

Gene looked over to see Yasuhara rummaging in a trunk.

"Yes, here!"

Yasuhara thrust two leather boots into Gene's arms. Gene made to pull them on.

"What are you doing? Don't you want socks?" Yasuhara asked, his anger replaced by slight amusement.

"Socks?"

"Yeah? They go on your feet? Before you put boots on?"

"I don't have socks?"

Yasuhara sighed dramatically, then chuckled.

"I know you don't now. Give me a second, I'll find you some."

"No," Gene insisted. "In Eshia, I have no socks."

Yasuhara stopped searching.

"What? Never? Does anyone?"

Gene shrugged.

"I don't know."

Yasuhara found a pair of socks and handed them over. Gene pulled them on and tried the boots. They were slightly big, but they fit well enough.

"Great. Okay, take them off. You aren't wearing boots in bed."

"Clothes?" Gene asked.

"You can keep the clothes on."

"Okay."

Yasuhara packed a few more things into his bag, then sat down on the bed next to Gene, who had picked up the map.

"Eshia," Gene said, pointing. "Ocral."

"Yeah. We're here, in Grimward. You probably came from there—"

"Sandburn."

Yasuhara nodded.

"And we're going to go to the capital, Redport. But we'll go via Basingold. It's another big town so that's another option. But most foreigners from other islands live in the capital, or in the trading area further south."

"Ocral is big," Gene commented. "Eshia is small."

"Yeah, I guess. Though I've heard of places across the great seas that are much bigger," Yasuhara said. "We'll be walking for a while. At least the weather has been fair lately, we might have to sleep outside."

"I sleep outside."

"Like, a lot?"

"Sometimes."

Yasuhara frowned.

"We're you poor in Eshia?"

"No. My father is... " Gene mimed jabbing someone.

"A fighter? Like in the army?"

"Army. Yes."

"Important in the army? Like a general?"

Gene frowned.

"I don't know…"

"General is the most important one. Then it's colonel, then it's captain, then it's officer, then it's just a normal soldier. Or at least, it is here."

"Urado is a General. My father is a Colonel, I think. Urado's friend."

"And what do you do?" Yasuhara asked.

"I'm Captain."

"You're military? You deserted?" Yasuhara was incredulous.

"I deserted," Gene repeated. "I did not like it. But… My father wants me to… Urado's daughter?"

"Marry his daughter?"

"Yes."

"And you don't like her?" Yasuhara teased.

"I like her. She's my friend. But I do not want to marry her. She doesn't want to marry me."

"And that's why you left?"

"No. My father… He…"

Yasuhara seemed to catch Gene's meaning without him having to say the words.

"I saw the bruises…" Yasuhara looked away. "He doesn't sound like a very good father…"

Gene shook his head.

"No… He… He was angry a lot."

Yasuhara nodded sadly.

"You're getting the hang of speaking."

"I'm getting the hang of speaking," Gene echoed.

Yasuhara smiled. But a wild concern sunk into his mind.

"You're not a spy are you?"

"Spy?"

"Yeah, like… You're not going to watch our country and then go back to Eshia and tell them?"

Gene shook his head.

"I don't want to go back to Eshia."

The earnest and pleading tone in Gene's voice made Yasuhara want to believe him.

"What will you do if we can't find your mother or brother?"

"I don't know."

Yasuhara looked to his bedroom door before replying.

"I don't know what I'll do either… I don't think my mother wants me to come back…"

* * *

 **Author's note: And you all thought I was going to kill Gene...**


	6. Chapter 6

Mai could not understand. Where was all the screaming coming from? Why was no one helping the—

It was her.

She was screaming.

She stopped the sound by slapping a hand over her mouth.

Help. She needed help.

No. Her mother needed help.

She ran from the house and shouted for help.

"Anyone! My mother is ill! Please! Help me!"

Someone ignored her. Someone else came over.

Mai did not even know who it was, but she grabbed them by the hand and led them inside.

Her mother was lying on the floor of the kitchen, not moving.

Mai knew what her helper was going to say before they said it.

"I think she's dead."

Mai fell to her knees.

"Mai? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Dead?"

"She's not breathing. Her body is cold."

"But dead…"

"Where is Oliver?"

"Why is she dead?"

"I don't know, Mai, I'm not a doctor. I can go and find one. But I can't leave you here. Where is Oliver?"

"I don't know…"

Mai blinked a few times and tried to focus. John. It was John.

"John, why is she dead?"

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

"But she'll be alone," Mai mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's okay." John stood up and pulled Mai to her feet. "I'm going to take you home first though, okay?"

"This is my home…"

John did not argue, but he guided Mai out of her mother's house and towards General Lin's house.

"No one is there," Mai said, when she realised what was happening. "The General is in Redport. Oliver is at Catherine's…"

"Then I'll take you there."

John changed direction. He had an arm around Mai, prepared to catch her at any moment.

"But it's late…"

"I'm sure they won't mind," John said kindly. "Come on. It's actually closer."

"How do you know that?"

"It's hard to miss a house surrounded by giant walls…"

"Oliver will be guarding her though. He won't be nice to me."

"Yes he will, and so will Catherine… She's the lady you got the puppy for right? You wouldn't have helped her find a puppy if she was mean."

The house came into view. Oliver stood up a little straighter as he saw John half carrying Mai towards him. He instinctively reached for his weapon, frowning.

"Why are you here?" he demanded as soon as they were in earshot.

"Mai needs to come inside," John said. "Her mother… Her mother is dead."

Oliver's eyes widened.

"I'm going to go and get the doctor and deal with things, but I can't look after Mai as well."

Oliver nodded.

"Mai, go inside and make tea. Explain to Catherine why you are here," he ordered.

Mai sniffed and pushed John away. She stumbled through the gate.

"I told you he wouldn't be nice to me…"

She shuffled away with a vacant expression.

Oliver watched her go for a moment, biting his lip, then turned back to John.

"Do you require assistance? If you can get someone to relieve me, I will help."

"I wouldn't know who to ask—"

"Tom only just got off shift, so he's no good. Go to the barracks and ask for Ron or Ed, tell them I need urgent relief and that they'll get double pay."

John nodded and hurried off.

* * *

Mai entered Catherine's house and was greeted by a call of, "Who's there?"

"Mai," she answered in a dull voice.

Catherine swept down the stairs, already in her nightgown.

"Mai? What are you doing here?"

"My mother is dead."

"What?"

"I… I haven't seen her since the wedding. And I wanted to make up with her. But I went home. And she… She wasn't moving." Mai blinked. "John brought me here…"

"Why? Where is General Lin?"

"Redport."

Catherine frowned.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that," Mai mumbled. "But my mother is dead."

"Oh my poor dear, come here."

Catherine guided Mai to the couch and they sat. She pulled Mai into a hug, and the young woman sobbed into Catherine's shoulder.

"She's dead," Mai repeated. "Why is she dead? She's not old. She shouldn't be dead…"

Mai cried herself to sleep that night. Catherine held her until she had exhausted herself, then tucked the young woman under a blanket and waited.

Sometime later, in the early hours, Oliver and John returned.

Catherine mimed a shushing motion, then nodded her head towards the kitchen. They left Mai sleeping on the couch.

"The doctor couldn't find anything immediately wrong with the body," Oliver stated as they all took a seat.

"With Kaede," John mumbled with his head in his hands.

"There is a chance it might be suicide, by poison or something," Oliver continued.

"Suicide?" Catherine asked.

"If you look at the facts… She lost her husband a few months back. Her business starts failing. She then puts effort into assuring her daughter is cared for and then…"

"But she still had Mai."

"Mai had not spoken to her since the wedding," Oliver said, then shrugged.

"What else could it be?" Catherine asked.

"Accidental poisoning, random sudden death, murder…"

"She imported foreign goods," John pointed out. "What if… What if one of her imports got mixed up and she misread a label? Drank out of the wrong bottle?"

"Yes, an accident is quite likely," Oliver said.

He frowned.

"How is Mai?"

"Distraught. She fell asleep only a little while ago. I want to let her sleep," Catherine said. "She can stay here."

"Thank you."

"Don't, it is the least I can do. What has happened to her mother?"

"The doctor has taken her for now. They're going to check her over in the morning, but if nothing is found then we can set up a funeral pyre," Oliver said, pushing a few stray hairs from his eyes. "John, you should get back. You must be exhausted."

"I'm fine."

"You can sleep here too," Catherine said quickly. "I have room."

"He shouldn't even be seeing your face," Oliver muttered.

"I will not say a word," John promised. "But I will take my leave if nothing else is required of me."

Catherine regarded him for a moment with an appraising eye.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything you have done for Mai."

"She's a good friend to me, I would do anything to help her," John said, then nodded his head to Catherine and left.

"Why is the General in Redport?"

"How do you know that?" Oliver asked, then realisation dawned on him. "Mai. Of course."

"She was upset, do not blame her."

"The Emperor and Empress called him there. The letter did not say why."

Catherine's jaw hardened.

"Perhaps it is something in preparation for the Emperor's birthday," she suggested.

"Yes, I imagine that all the generals he keeps in Redport are not enough, why not request the presence of another," Oliver muttered.

"You're tired. You should sleep," Catherine said.

"Have you got a spare room? I will move Mai."

"Leave her—"

"No. I will put her in a bed and I will watch over her until morning," Oliver insisted. "Do you have a room she can use? Or shall I take her home?"

Catherine pursed her lips.

"Yes, come with me."

* * *

Mai woke in a strange place. No, that was not quite right. It wasn't entirely strange. She recognised bits of it, like the floral hand painted wallpaper. But it was definitely the wrong way up. Why was the wardrobe on its side?

She blinked and sat up.

The wardrobe righted itself and more of her surroundings came into view.

"Oliver?"

The figure half asleep sat leaning against the wall jumped up, sword drawn in an instant. Mai's eyes widened in alarm and she forced herself backwards on the bed. Oliver's face flashed with annoyance and he lowered the sword.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

He took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes. I'm fine. How are you?"

He sheathed his sword.

"Why are we here? We're at Catherine's right? Did I fall asleep on the job…" Mai trailed off as she remembered. "Oh… My mother… What happened? Where's John?"

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Stop right there," Oliver insisted, pointing a finger straight at Mai. "Catherine is not awake yet and I can't deal with you crying. So stop."

Mai swallowed hard and wiped her eyes.

"Good," Oliver continued, viewing her warily. "We think that she drank something from a mislabelled bottle and that it poisoned her. The doctor is going to check her over. But it was likely an accident. Okay?"

Mai nodded, not daring to speak.

"If the doctor is right, then we'll be able to have a funeral pyre as soon as you want, okay?"

"I don't want to burn my Mama!" Mai wailed, unable to contain the mountain of emotions inside her.

Oliver looked, if anything, more panicked than he had done upon first waking.

"No. No crying. What did I say?"

But Mai was not listening. She cried into the pillow, her body shaking with the force of it.

Oliver stepped forward and patted her on the shoulder.

"John was very helpful last night, he went home," Oliver said.

Mai continued to sob.

"Are you hungry? Perhaps you should eat?"

Mai forced herself to sit up and she turned to face Oliver. Her face was red and blotchy. She sniffed.

"Who is going to cook? Hmm? Me? How can I cook when my mother is dead?"

She made to turn again and throw herself back into the pillows, but Oliver caught her by the shoulders and held her firm.

"I'll cook," Oliver said quickly. "But I'm not leaving you here. Come on."

"You can't cook."

"I can cook."

"Before I lived with you, I know you had bread and cheese for breakfast. That requires no cooking."

"Then I will prove you wrong. What do you want for breakfast?" Oliver asked, trying not to show any relief that she had almost stopped crying.

"Pancakes."

Oliver swallowed.

"Pancakes it is then," he said, offering her a hand. "Come on."

Mai took his hand and allowed him to guide her down to the kitchen. He deposited her at the kitchen table.

Oliver's attempt at making pancakes was as big a disaster as Catherine's first attempt at baking. But once again, cooking had the desired effect; it distracted Mai.

* * *

After they had eaten, Oliver took Mai to the doctor's home.

"Who is it?"

"Captain Oliver. I've brought Mai, the daughter of the bod— Woman I brought to you last night."

The door opened to show a short dark haired woman.

"Ah yes, come in. I was just about to prepare your mother."

"Did you check her for—"

"She's ready to go to the flames," the woman insisted, fixing Oliver with a look. "Perhaps you can come back later and we can discuss further. I'd like to help Mai, right now."

"Help me?" Mai whispered.

"Yes, come on dear."

The woman led Mai down a corridor, leaving Oliver standing alone.

"I don't even know your name… I haven't been ill since the last doctor left and—"

"Don't worry, Mai. I am not offended. I'm glad you've been in such good health. My name is Bee. I trained under the head doctor of the army in Redport. A fierce woman, but I learnt a lot. But I did not fancy army life. I like Basingold a lot better."

"I've never been to the capital," Mai mumbled.

"Maybe you should visit it sometime, the markets are impressive," Bee said.

"Maybe."

"Okay, I've laid your mother out in the next room. We need to wash her and dress her ready for her send-off."

"But she's dead…"

"When you were small, she took care of you," Bee said in a soft voice, taking Mai's hands in her own and giving them a quick squeeze, "this is your chance to take care of her. I will not force you to come in or to help me, but if you want to, the option is there."

Bee stepped away from Mai and through a door. Mai blinked, gulped, and then followed.

Her mother lay on a cloth covered table. She was completely naked.

Bee looked up and smiled at Mai encouragingly.

"How did she like her hair?" she asked.

"She always wore it in a ponytail but that's only because it kept it out of the way," Mai mumbled. "My Dad liked it when she wore it down. She… She only really put it down for him. He's dead too."

"She's going to meet him now, isn't she? So maybe that's appropriate?"

"Yeah…"

"Would you like to brush her hair?" Bee asked and she held out a brush to Mai.

Mai nodded and took the brush. Bee smiled reassuringly and then set to work wringing out a damp cloth. Mai watched as she began to wash Kaede's arms.

Mai swallowed and forced herself to brush her mother's hair. It was not very long, but longer than was considered fashionable. Mai found herself smiling at memories of her berating her mother for her poor fashion sense.

She pushed the brush through the lengths and settled into a rhythm.

* * *

 **Author's note: I don't like this chapter. It just feels wrong for some reason. But I hope you guys liked it? I want to hear all your guesses for what you think is going to happen! Pleae review with them :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Yasuhara did not say goodbye to his mother. He did bid farewell to his sister, who merely looked confused. He was honestly more concerned with Gene, who was hobbling beside him as they left Yasuhara's home town.

Gene insisted that he was fine, but he was quite wobbly. Yasuhara felt bad. They should have waited another day.

"Stop worrying."

Gene had learnt that phrase rather quickly and repeated it every time that Yasuhara looked concerned. Which was every few minutes.

"You look pale."

"I was in the sea a long time. You would be pale if you did it too."

Yasuhara smiled. The longer they had been away from the house, the more confident Gene had become with speaking in Ocri. He made a lot of mistakes but did not seem to mind when Yasuhara corrected him.

"Are you hungry?"

"I am always hungry," Gene said. "But not much food."

"We could try and catch something."

"But we are not at the sea."

"No, like traps. For rabbits?"

Gene's face lit up.

"I know traps," he said. "You want one now?"

"No," Yasuhara replied, "But maybe when we set up camp?"

"You got camp?"

"No, I didn't bring a whole camp." Yasuhara frowned. "I have some tarp. We can build a shelter."

Gene nodded. They kept walking.

"Do you know songs?" Gene asked, sometime later.

"Songs? Like marching ones?"

"Yes. In the army in Eshia, we sing when we march."

Yasuhara smiled at the slight pause between Gene's words as he thought through his sentence. Then he realised something.

"Don't mention Eshia here," Yasuhara warned. "Lots of people don't like your lot."

"But why? It is your country that did not want to trade."

"Not want to trade?" Yasuhara repeated, confused. "Your people never wanted to trade with us! And then you started stealing our stuff so we had to build garrisons to protect ourselves."

"You built garrisons to stop us from taking what is ours," Gene replied.

"Yours? Our country has run up to the river for centuries."

"Your country built the river to try and stop us. Like a… I do not know the word."

"A moat? Like you would have around a castle?" Yasuhara offered.

"Yes. A moat."

Yasuhara sighed.

"I think our countries have been telling us two different stories," he said finally.

"My people are descended from dragons," Gene said. "And we prospered until your weaker country became jealous and pushed us back into the mountains."

"Dragons aren't real," Yasuhara muttered. "And if you were so prosperous, how did a weaker country push you back?"

Gene frowned.

"We… We were not prepared for war, I think. But now we are."

"Eshia is preparing for war?"

"We have always been preparing for war," Gene said. "So we can take back what is ours."

"It's not yours," Yasuhara muttered. "Your country stopped wanting to trade ages ago and started stealing stuff, so we had to defend ourselves! You even… Oh no… You said your father took your mother, right? Like kidnapped her from Ocral?"

"Yes."

"Your people even stole our women!"

"No! My father is a bad man. Not everyone is bad," Gene defended. "I did not steal women."

"How many men had Ocri wives?" Yasuhara asked.

Gene opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again.

"Well?" Yasuhara prompted. "How many?"

"I… A few." Gene looked away, ashamed. "I didn't know."

There was a long awkward silence. Yasuhara was acutely aware of every twig he broke as he walked. Taking a deep breath, he decided to try and lighten the tone.

"So can you fly?"

"What?"

"Dragons can fly, you know?"

"Descended from dragons," Gene mumbled. "Not actually dragons."

"So how did you end up looking like people?"

"It was a long time ago. I don't know."

"I wish you could fly, that would make everything easier."

"I'm sorry," Gene blurted.

"I was just teasing. Don't be—"

"About the women."

"It's not your fault," Yasuhara said in a soft voice. "You didn't steal anyone. You can't be blamed for other people."

Gene did not look convinced.

"Shall we call it a day?" Yasuhara asked. "We could set up camp and stuff, it looks a bit more sheltered here. You could set some traps?"

Gene nodded and they set to work.

* * *

Mai held the flaming torch to the pile. It caught, and she stepped back. Someone took the torch from her, she did not notice who, and she stared at the pyre.

In the centre was a white-shrouded figure. Her mother.

She felt an arm around her shoulder. She wasn't sure who that was either. Oliver probably. She knew John was here somewhere. So was Bee. Catherine was not allowed to come.

It was dark when the flames finally died.

Someone guided her away and she let them.

"Where are we going?" she asked after some time.

"Home," Oliver's voice replied.

"What happens to my Mama's house?"

"It's yours now."

"What do I do with it?"

"What would you like to do with it?" Oliver asked.

"I… I don't know. I don't want it. Do you want it?" Mai asked. "You want a house of your own. You can have it."

"We don't need to worry about that now."

"What do I need to worry about?" Mai asked.

"Getting some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Well right now I don't care what you want," Oliver muttered. "Come on, in you go."

They entered the house and Oliver pushed Mai in the general direction of her bedroom. She went without an argument. He lit a candle and placed it beside her bed.

"Get changed. I'm going to get a drink. I'll be back in a minute."

When Oliver returned, he found Mai still sat in her day clothes, staring at the wall. He sighed.

"Don't make me undress you."

"Why does it matter?"

"Whether I undress you?" Oliver, asked, looking alarmed.

"Whether I undress at all."

"Because you've been wearing those clothes since yesterday and you smell," Oliver said quickly, somewhat relieved. "Please, Mai?"

"Okay…"

Mai pulled at her top and Oliver hastened out of the room. He returned, having changed into his own nightclothes, to find Mai now changed. He smiled.

"Now go to sleep," he said.

"I'm not a child."

"You're acting like one," he muttered. "Get into bed."

She complied and pulled the covers up to to her chin.

"Will you stay?" Mai asked.

"I—"

"Please? My father died. My mother is dead… If I lose you…"

"Mai, I sleep right across the hall."

"Please?"

Tears welled in her eyes. Oliver scowled and looked away.

"Fine. Just this once."

Mai shuffled over and Oliver slid into the bed next to her. She leant her head on his chest. Oliver gingerly put an around her shoulders.

"You're another man's wife, Mai…"

"But he doesn't love me," she whispered back. "And you… You're my best friend."

"Go to sleep."

He blew out the candle.

* * *

The following morning, Yasuhara stoked the fire, waiting for Gene to return.

"What did we get?" Yasuhara asked as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. "Anything good?"

"A couple of twigs and one rabbit," Gene replied. "I think you can have the twigs and I will have the rabbit."

As Gene's vocabulary improved, Yasuhara realised he had a reasonable sense of humour.

"I have the fire though."

"I can make a fire."

"As majestic as my fire?" Yasuhara teased.

"You can have some if you skin it," Gene said.

"I… I don't know how to skin it," Yasuhara admitted. "I can gut a fish? Will you teach me?"

"Yes!" Gene said. "Knife?"

Yasuhara produced a knife and handed it over. Gene sat down next to Yasuhara and showed him how to skin the rabbit. He did not bother explaining as he went but relied on a visual demonstration.

They then put the rabbit over the fire and waited for it to cook.

"We should look for mushrooms," Gene said. "Mushroom and rabbit is nice."

"I know nothing about mushrooms," Yasuhara said. "My sister hates them so we never had them."

"I will look while we walk."

They set off a little later than Yasuhara would have liked but knowing they had more sustenance meant he wasn't too bothered.

Some time into the walk, Yasuhara decided to prompt conversation.

"What will happen to the girl you were supposed to marry if you do not go back to Eshia?"

"Masako? She will have to marry someone else."

"Oh, is she okay with that?"

"No."

"She likes you?"

"She is my friend. But she does not love me like a husband," Gene explained. "She…" and he lowered his voice, "she does not love men like a husband."

"She prefers the company of women?"

"Yes."

"Why did you lower your voice?" Yasuhara asked.

Gene frowned.

"Her father does not like it. He doesn't think it's good."

"He knows?"

"No, but he… Other people… It is okay here?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Yasuhara asked. "The old Emperor decreed that basically, you can do whatever you want as long as you don't hurt someone and you're a productive member of society."

"Oh."

"So lots of people go out of their way to help other people be productive because it makes them look better," Yasuhara said. "I knew there were places where men could not love men and women could not love women, but I didn't realise Eshia was one of them…"

"What about looking after children?"

"What about it?"

"That's not productive. Do people work at the same time?"

"It is productive, it's bringing up the next generation," Yasuhara said. "That's important."

"But they're not working."

"Yes, they are," Yasuhara insisted. "Have you ever looked after a child? It's bloody hard work."

Gene frowned.

"Your country looks to the future," he said finally. "Mine is focused on the present."

"Hmm, maybe."

They walked a little longer.

"You ought to cut off your beard and hair," Yasuhara said.

"Why? It keeps my face warm!"

"No one has a beard here except old people. It's unfashionable."

"It took me years to grow this beard!" Gene objected.

"Well, when we get to civilisation and you see a pretty girl or boy you want to impress, you'll want to cut it off. Because no one will be interested in you with that pile of fluff."

"Did having no beard work for you?" Gene asked.

Yasuhara scowled.

"There were no girls I wanted to impress," he said quickly.

"Or boys?"

"Or boys."

"I think if you had a beard, you would impress everyone," Gene said. "Beards are manly."

Yasuhara sighed.

"This beard kept me alive," Gene went on. "It is the reason my face did not freeze in the sea."

"No it's not," Yasuhara argued. "Hair soaks up water! If anything it made you colder."

"It saved me," Gene insisted.

"No, it didn't."

"It did."

A pause.

"It didn't."

* * *

Mai woke to find herself draped over Oliver. She scrambled away from him, alarmed.

"Oh, you're awake," he muttered. "Good."

"How long have you been awake?"

"A long time."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because now you'll feel so guilty about keeping me that you'll cook breakfast."

Mai scowled and poked him.

"Thank you for staying," she mumbled. "I'll meet you downstairs in a bit."

Oliver nodded and left. Mai sighed, took a deep breath, and forced herself to get started with the day.

She cooked them bacon and eggs, but did far too much bacon, on the premise that Oliver had suggested they visit Catherine to play with the new puppy.

Catherine was delighted to see them both. As was the bundle of fluff.

"I've named him Hugo," she told them. "He's very clever. Watch this. Hugo, sit."

Hugo, who looked around on mention of his name, sat for a fraction of a second before jumping back up at Mai.

"I'm sorry, Catherine, I fear I have one up on you," Mai said. "I have some cooked bacon in my bag and…"

"Oh well, that explains it," Catherine said with a laugh. "This puppy is going to be very spoilt."

Mai pulled out a small bit of bacon and held it where Hugo could see it. He jumped up, but Mai did not give it to him straight away.

"No. Sit. Sit, Hugo."

Hugo unwillingly sat and was rewarded with the bacon. He carried it off to a corner and ripped it into smaller bits.

"Your friend John came around yesterday and fed him too," Catherine said. "He is going to be friends with everyone before long."

"John visited?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, well, he's seen me now. And he did bring me food. He said he'd pop back later today as well with some more bread and milk. He wanted to help while Mai is…"

"I'm fine," Mai insisted.

She took the pack of cooked bacon and waved it in front of Hugo, he stood to attention and she led him out into the garden.

"Let her go," Catherine advised Oliver, who looked for a moment like he was going to follow. "He could do with the exercise and I think she might want to cry."

"I do not know how to help her," Oliver admitted. "I cannot remember losing my mother."

"Just be there for her," Catherine said. "There is not much else you can do. Do you know when the General returns?"

"No. Not for definite."

Catherine sighed.

"It might better if he stays away."

* * *

A couple of days later, Yasuhara and Gene sat on a felled tree to eat a quick midday snack. Yasuhara stared intently at his map.

"We ought to be there soon," he insisted. "We can't be that far from Basingold."

"Have you been there before?"

"Once, as a child," he admitted. "But not recently. Not since my father left."

"Come on then, we should get going then," Gene said, jumping up and leading the way. Yasuhara followed with a smile. Gene's confidence had grown over the last few days. He still stumbled occasionally, but on the whole, he was speaking well.

"When we get there, I'll treat you to some real food. I've got a little money. We can stay at an inn too."

"An inn? Like a… What was the word… Pub?"

"They sell alcohol usually, yes, but they have rooms to rent."

Gene accepted this piece of information with a nod.

They rounded a corner and Gene suddenly pointed to some buildings in the distance.

"Is that the town?" he asked.

Yasuhara squinted.

"I think it might be!"

* * *

 **Author's note: Moving house is stressful. Please review :) Eventually I will get around to replying to you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, Mai. We're going out."

Oliver stood in the doorway to Mai's bedroom. Mai had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her focus was in the vague direction of the window.

"Where are we going? To Catherine's again?" she asked, not looking around.

"No. I need to exercise my horse. I have neglected her to take care of you," Oliver said, his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"So you're going to come and help me with her."

Now, Mai looked around.

"But I know nothing about horses."

"All the more reason for you to come."

"I have no choice in the matter?"

"No, you don't," Oliver stated.

Mai did not bother to argue but followed Oliver to the stables within the barracks, where he greeted his dappled grey mare with a smile.

"Hello Skye," he mumbled. "How are you?"

The mare sniffed his palm and snorted.

Oliver pulled a carrot from his pocket and broke it into pieces before handing it to Mai.

"Hold a bit out in your hand, keep your palm flat."

"Like this?"

Before Oliver could answer, Skye reached over the gate and took the piece of carrot from Mai's hand. Mai squealed and pulled back.

"She slobbered on me!" she complained.

Oliver rolled his eyes. He grabbed a couple of brushes and handed one of those to Mai.

"Pocket the carrot, brush her mane for me."

Mai did as she was told, slightly wary of the animal. Skye, however, was far more interested in working out where all that carrot went to. She sniffed at Mai and Oliver in turn, nudging their sides to free the hidden treats.

She did not succeed.

Once Oliver was satisfied with his horse's cleanliness, he tacked her up and lead her to a mounting block.

"Come on," he said, "climb up."

"What? Me?"

"Who else, Mai?" Oliver asked in an exasperated tone.

"But I can't ride."

"Just get on."

Mai climbed up the mounting blocks and swung her leg over Skye's back. A bit of the saddle protruded at the front, and she held onto that. Oliver mounted and sat behind her.

"This is terrifying. She's so tall!"

"Just hold onto the saddle," Oliver said, taking the reins in one hand and placing the other around Mai's waist. "I've got you."

"If I fall off, I'll kill you." Mai kept one hand on the saddle, and the other on Oliver's arm, holding it in place.

Oliver chuckled.

He nudged Skye to walk and they left the barracks. Oliver steered their way to the edge of town.

"Where are we going?"

"There are some fields to the north," he said, "where we're allowed to exercise the horses. The school in the barracks is fine, but the horses prefer the fields."

"You're going to put me down first right?" Mai asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Oliver said. "I think I shall keep you here."

Before Mai could argue, Oliver nudged Skye again and she launched into a canter. Mai screamed and held on tighter, ignoring Oliver's laughter in her ear.

* * *

"Where do you want to go first?"

"You promised me food," Gene said, staring around at the houses in wonder.

"I did…" Yasuhara said. "If only I knew where the market was…"

"I thought you said you'd been here."

"Yes, do you also remember where I said that I hadn't been here since I was a kid."

"You're still a kid."

"I am eighteen."

Gene stared at Yasuhara incredulously.

"But you can't grow a beard!"

"What?"

"We've been walking for days and you have no beard. You must be a child."

"I've been shaving every morning," Yasuhara muttered.

"You have?"

"Yes, every morning."

Gene appeared slightly shellshocked.

They wandered further into the town and quite literally bumped into a bustling market. Yasuhara grinned and dragged Gene towards some street food stalls. They ate greedily and then meandered about the market, discussing the wares of each merchant as they passed.

Until Yasuhara realised that Gene was no longer beside him.

"Gene?"

There was no answering call over the hustle and bustle. Yasuhara took a deep breath and started to search. He was a little above average height, so he had a slight advantage.

Gene was not in the market, that's for sure. Yasuhara walked around the entire thing twice, changing direction after the first loop. Frowning, Yasuhara started back the way they had come in the first place.

It was only as the houses thinned that he was sure that Gene had not come this—

"Gene!"

Yasuhara spotted his friend standing by a horse. Gene did not respond to Yasuhara's call, but he was a little distance away. Yasuhara frowned, and started to jog over.

"Gene, where did you go? Why did you run off?"

The horse and its rider started to trot away from Gene, who watched them go. Yasuhara's frown deepened.

"You shaved your beard off…"

Gene finally turned around, a frown decorating his own face. He raised a warning hand.

"Stay back, I'm using this space for training," he ordered.

Yasuhara did not twig that his hesitated speech had vanished.

"Did that girl help you shave or something?" Yasuhara asked, panting from the jog. "You could have said something."

Gene's other hand went to a short sword on his belt, but he did not draw it.

"Stay back."

"Gene, what are you doing? Why do you have a sword?"

"Sir, if you do not step back I am going to place you under arrest for interfering with military business."

"Oliver? What's going on?" the rider had returned.

Yasuhara looked from Gene — was it Gene? — to the rider and back again.

"I… I'm sorry," he said. "You look just like my friend… I think I made a mistake."

"Yes, I think you did."

"I will… I will leave now."

Yasuhara all but turned and ran. He had to find Gene — the real Gene — as quickly as possible. He returned to the market.

And ran straight into Gene. Beard and all. Standing next to the food stall they had bought sustenance from earlier as if nothing had happened.

"Are you the real Gene?"

"What? Where did you go?" Gene asked. "I lost you and this woman started staring at me funny but then this young man offered to help me and gave me a pastry. I told him I was from Grimward — that is where you lived right? — and he believed me. I told him I lost my friend and I think he thought we were together but—"

"I think I found your brother." Gene fell silent so Yasuhara went on. "I couldn't find you and I was looking around and then I thought I found you but it wasn't you. He didn't have a beard but the resemblance is uncanny. Come on, if we're quick he might be where I left him."

Gene did not move.

"Gene? Don't you want to—"

"Are you sure?" he asked in a small voice.

"What? Yes!" Yasuhara exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I literally almost got stabbed because I thought it was you!"

"Stabbed?"

Gene looked up, alarmed.

"He had a sword," Yasuhara explained. "Thinking about it… He was wearing a military uniform. Why did I not realise that before…?"

"Okay then," Gene said. "Take me to him."

"You're shaking."

"I'm nervous!"

"Come on."

Yasuhara took Gene's hand and lead him through the busy market and back towards the edge of town.

"Where are we—"

"We're almost there!"

He spotted the horse first. The rider spotted them. Yasuhara watched as she cocked her head sideways in confusion and promptly fell off the horse.

He reached out a hand to catch her, despite being far too far away. Luckily, the Gene-look-a-like was a lot faster, catching her in his arms and setting her back on her feet with a faux-exasperated expression.

"Oliver, look!" the girl cried, pointing and clearly unbothered by her fall. "He's back."

The Gene-look-a-like — Oliver? — turned and pushed the girl behind him. He drew his short sword and shouted.

"I told you to…"

He faltered when he spotted Gene.

"Oliver, he looks just like you," the girl said.

"Get back," Oliver hissed. "Go stand with Skye."

The horse was grazing a few metres back, evidently unbothered by her loss of rider. The girl scampered away. Oliver walked towards Yasuhara and Gene, sword still drawn.

Yasuhara's gaze was focused on the sword, but Gene did not seem to have seen it. He started to race forwards, his arms outstretched as if to embrace his look-a-like.

Yasuhara heard Gene shout something in Eshian.

The word alone seemed to freeze Oliver to the spot. Only as Gene crashed into him did the look-a-like respond.

He threw Gene over his hip. Gene landed on the ground with a groan. The girl squealed, hiding behind her hands. Oliver pinned Gene down with a sword to his throat.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Let him go!" Yasuhara shouted, running forward with his hands held open to show he meant no threat.

Oliver, unconvinced by this action, wrenched Gene into a standing position, sword still pressed to his throat, so that he could face Yasuhara.

"Who are you?" he demanded again.

"My name is Yasuhara, I live in Grimsward, to the north. This is my friend, Gene. He is looking for his mother and brother."

"Why do you speak Eshian?" Oliver asked Gene.

" _Because I am from Eshia,_ " Gene responded.

Oliver almost dropped the sword in shock.

" _You understand me!_ " Gene went on. " _You're my brother!_ "

"His mother was from Ocral," Yasuhara explained, lowering his hands. "She was kidnapped by a man from Eshia and had children by him. She escaped back to Ocral many years ago but was only able to bring one of her sons with her. Gene here swam across the inlet and I found him. His father wasn't a nice person by the sound of it and he just wants to find his mother and brother."

"My mother is long dead and I have no brother," Oliver muttered. "You are mistaken."

"Oliver, he does look a lot like you…" the girl mumbled.

"Shut up, Mai."

Yasuhara held his hands up again in submission.

"Then we were mistaken. If you can give us directions to an inn, we'll leave you be. We'll leave for Redport in the morning."

" _My mother's name was Kazuko._ "

"Shut up!" Oliver shouted at Gene and then pushed him back to the floor. "There are inns on the south road out of the market. Go there and take your pick. I don't want to see you in this part again."

He backed up closer to Mai and lifted her onto his horse, then mounted himself.

"Oliver, he looks just like you! If they have nowhere to stay, why not let them stay with us? What if he is your brother?"

"He speaks the language of the enemy, Mai. They are lucky I am not arresting them both."

"Well if he is an enemy, shouldn't you be keeping an eye on them rather than letting them go to the Emperor's city?" Mai asked. "I think we should—"

"Mai."

"You understood him speak Eshian," Mai pointed out. "I could see it in your face."

Gene had scrambled up to stand next to Yasuhara. Both waited wearily to see the outcome of Mai and Oliver's argument.

"I didn't—"

"And I recognised that name he said. Kazuko. That's your mother's name. You told me that ages ago."

"It—"

"Why are you denying it so hard? Do you know how happy I would be to find out I still had a family?"

Mai's voice broke. Oliver scowled.

"Fine," he spat. "You two. You will walk ahead of us so that I can see you at all times. If you do anything suspicious, I will gut you both."

"Oliver, you can't kill two innocent men just because—"

"Mai, if they put you in danger I would kill them in an instant."

"They aren't putting me in danger though," Mai said softly.

"We'll come quietly," Yasuhara said. "Just tell us where to go."

Oliver dictated directions and the strange procession began the journey back to their house. When there, Oliver tied Skye up outside and helped Mai dismount. Once back on terra firma, Mai pushed to the front and entered the house. Oliver shook his head, but was a little less weary of the two strangers.

He patted them down before allowing them in the house, and made them leave their bags in the hallway. But before he could do anything else, a new voice interrupted.

"Well, what have we here…"

"General." Oliver straightened up.

"Who are these people?"

Mai appeared from the direction of the bathroom at the sound of her husband's voice.

"You're back," she mumbled. "We didn't—"

"Who are these people?" General Lin repeated. "And why are they in my house?"

"My name is Yasuhara, I'm from Grimsward. This is Gene…"

"We think Gene is Oliver's brother."

"Oliver has no brothers," General Lin stated, arms folded across his chest. "Except his fellow soldiers."

"But—"

"I found him on the streets after his mother's death myself, Mai. He has no family."

"But look!" Mai insisted. "They look so alike. If Gene had no beard then they might be identical."

The General regarded the two men.

"Shave it."

Gene understood those words and he covered his beard with his hands.

"No, I don't want to—"

"I am the General of the eastern division of the Imperial army, the only people who are allowed to override my orders are the Emperor and Empress themselves. As you are neither of those people, you will do as you are told on pain of death," General Lin stated. "Shave it off, now. Or have your friend do it if you are so incompetent."

"Forgive him," Yasuhara said quickly. "His Ocri is poor. I'll do it. Let me get my shaving blade and—"

The General narrowed his eyes first at Yasuhara, then at Gene.

"Why is his Ocri poor?"

Yasuhara's eyes widened in horror.

"He's from Eshia," Oliver answered. "He speaks their language."

"And you brought him into my house?"

"I had limited resour—"

"Enough excuses. Boy, sit down on that chair. Captain, tie him to the chair and shave his face. You," he pointed at Yasuhara, "take a seat. Tie him up too."

Shaving Gene's face revealed the truth. They were identical, bar from a scratch where the blade had nicked Gene's skin.

Mai swore.

"What has this spy told you?" the General demanded of Yasuhara. "Tell me everything."

"He's not a spy," Yasuhara blurted. "He swam across the inlet and I found him half dead. He's looking for his mother and brother and I said I would help him once he regained his strength. We came here on our way to Redport, I thought the census might help. But we found Oliver and they looked so alike—"

"What was his job in Eshia?"

Yasuhara faltered for a moment.

"He… He said he was in the army. His father was a Colonel, friend to the General of their army. I think their name was Urado or something."

"So, just to summerise," the General intoned. "You nursed a known military opponent back to health and brought him knowingly into one of the country's biggest cities?"

"I… I was trying to help."

"Help who? Ocral? Or Eshia?" the General demanded.

"I was trying to help someone who had lost their family."

"Captain," the General said, standing up straight. "We're taking these two to the barracks. I am placing them under arrest on the charges of espionage and aiding a foreign hostile force."

"I need to stable Skye."

"We'll take her with us then." Lin looked around to his wife, and with no change in his expression said, "I heard of your mother's death. My condolences. Please clear up this hair. We'll be back in time for dinner."

* * *

 **Author's note: So I have now moved house and I think the stress has given me back problems... Or maybe I strained it somehow... Please send me your predictions :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: WARNING, there's a bit of torture in this chapter... So just skip like the first half if you don't like that sort of thing!**

* * *

"Stable your horse and wait for me," General Lin stated. "I'll see to these two."

Oliver nodded, then left in the direction of the stables.

The General called over some soldiers and ensured that Yasuhara and Gene were thrown into separate cells.

"Two meals a day, don't let any visitors in," he instructed the prison wardens. "I want to have a conversation with one of them in private. But after that, do not concern yourselves too much for their comfort."

General Lin did not wait for a reply. He strode into Gene's cell and waited for the wardens to leave. Gene had taken a seat on the edge of the cot, rubbing his wrists where the rope had been.

" _Who sent you?_ " the General asked.

Gene's head snapped up, his eyes widened in shock.

" _You speak Eshian?"_

" _Of course I do. Now answer my question. Who sent you?_ "

" _No one sent me. I wanted to find my mother and brother and escape my bastard of a father."_

The General narrowed his eyes.

" _Urado is General?_ "

Gene frowned.

" _Yes?_ "

General Lin nodded.

" _What is your mission?"_ he asked.

" _I have no mission. I'm not a spy. I just wanted to find my mother and brother and_ —"

" _Yes, yes I got that. Fine._ " The General sighed. " _I suppose you are too old…_ "

Gene watched as the General's facial expression soured. He strode out of the cell and returned a minute later with a chair, some rope and a bucket.

" _Take a seat._ "

Gene shook his head.

" _No, I don't want to…"_

The General smirked.

" _This is not about what you want._ "

The General left the cell again and returned with Oliver in tow.

"Tie him to the chair."

Oliver grabbed Gene's arm and dragged him to the chair. Gene resisted until Oliver twisted his arm behind his back so that he could not fight. The General assisted with tying Gene's legs to the chair, while Oliver tied his torso and hands.

"Captain, your shirt."

Oliver frowned. Gene looked from the General to his brother with fear in his eyes.

"What?"

"Your shirt."

Oliver pulled the shirt over his head and passed it to the General, who in turn threw it onto Gene's head so that his face was covered.

"Watch," the General ordered.

He reached down into the bucket. It was full of water. He found a metal bowl at the bottom of it.

"What are—"

"Just watch."

The General yanked at Gene's hair, forcing his head back. Oliver's shirt stayed in place over his face.

"What is your mission?" the General demanded.

"I don't have a miss—"

The General tipped the metal bowl so that water poured onto Gene's covered face. Gene choked and gasped.

"What is your mission?"

The General refilled the bowl as he spoke.

"I do—"

He tipped the bowl again.

Oliver stood, stock still, staring at the scene before him.

The General refilled the bowl.

"What is your mission?"

Water poured. Gene's legs spasmed. His hands gripped the closest bit of chair. The water relented. Gene gasped, shaking his head.

The General refilled the bowl.

" _What do you want me to say?_ " Gene pleaded.

Water poured.

"What is your mission?"

Oliver opened his mouth, but no sound escaped. His fists clenched.

The General refilled the bowl.

"Go and get more water, Oliver."

"General—"

"Now! Damnit!"

Oliver grabbed the bucket and ran. When he returned, the General was standing behind Gene. The shirt had fallen from his face and he was breathing heavily, gulping for air like a drowning man.

"Good. Bring that water here," the General ordered, pointing to a spot beside him.

Oliver complied.

The General tied the shirt around Gene's head so that his mouth and nose were covered, but his eyes were free to look around. Oliver could not help but make eye contact with him.

Oliver looked away first.

The General refilled the bowl.

"Now. Do you have anything to say?"

" _I'll tell you whatever you want to hear,_ " Gene mumbled.

The General grabbed Gene's hair and yanked it backwards again.

" _Please_ …"

"What is your mission?"

" _Plea_ —"

Water poured.

Gene thrashed.

"Stop."

The General looked up at Oliver and cocked his head to one side.

"What?"

"Stop it."

"I am interrogating the prisoner. I will not stop until I have the answers I want."

"And what if he has no answers?" Oliver asked. "What if he is genuinely a refugee trying to escape—"

"If you cannot handle this, then get out."

Oliver gritted his teeth.

"This isn't about me not being able to handle it. This is about you hurting a potentially innocent man."

"Get out."

"No."

The General scowled, took Oliver by the arm and marched him from the cell.

"I will protect my country, Oliver. Leave."

He released him and returned to Gene's side, picking up the bowl and turning to refill it—

Water flooded the floor. Oliver stood defiantly beside the kicked-over bucket.

"If you have ever valued my input, then stop this interrogation right now. He does not know anything."

The General stared at the water spreading over the floor.

"Stopping changes nothing. They will both hang tomorrow." The General dropped the bowl on the floor. It clanged as it hit the stone. "Clear this mess up and meet me outside."

Oliver waited until the General was gone before pulled the shirt off of Gene's head and untying his bonds.

" _Thank you…_ "

Oliver ignored him. He could not speak. When Gene was free of his bonds, he lurched forwards onto all fours and coughed violently. Oliver turned away, unable to look at the retching body that so closely resembled his own.

He put the rope in the bucket alongside the bowl. Then he left the cell and locked it behind him. Oliver gave his brother one final glance before walking away.

"Wait!"

Hating himself, Oliver paused.

"What is it?"

" _What does_ hanging _mean?"_

Oliver did not know the Eshian word for it. So he pulled the rope from the bucket and fashioned a makeshift noose. Gene watched through the bars as Oliver slung it over his own neck and held it up.

"Do you understand?"

Gene nodded.

Oliver returned the rope to the bucket and left.

The General waited outside, holding a fresh shirt and watching the clouds. He threw the shirt at Oliver, who put it on after giving the bucket to the prison wardens.

They started the walk home.

"I have heard you have been very kind to my wife while I was absent," General Lin began.

"She lost her mother, what else could I do?" Oliver muttered.

"Yes. I hear she has been off work."

"Catherine did not mind, I ensured she had food and—"

"And you have been distracting her. I hope that distraction has not extended beyond what is proper. She is my wife, after all."

Oliver felt an icy chill spread down his spine.

"I would never—"

"Good. Let's keep it that way. I raised you from a boy, Oliver. I would hate for us to fall out because you could not keep impure thoughts of my wife from your mind. After considering your behaviour today as well, I am less than impressed."

"If you want me gone from the house then I—"

"I don't think that will be necessary. Just stay out of her bed from now on."

Oliver faltered for half a step, and they walked the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

"And they're identical?" Catherine asked.

"Completely. It is like someone copied Oliver!" Mai gushed. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I have, in the capital. But identical twins are rare. My mother insisted it ran in families, her best friend was a twin."

"Woah…"

"I want to meet these young men."

"But you're not allowed to leave the house," Mai pointed out.

"Hmm… Not without a disguise, I'm not," Catherine countered. "Perhaps if I disguise myself…"

"The General will never allow it."

"The General does not have to know," Catherine said. "And even if he does, I will overrule him."

"You can't do that, he's a General," Mai said. "Only the Emperor and Empress can do that and they're both in the capital. He still wouldn't tell us why he went there. Said it was top secret and national security and stuff."

"Perhaps it was."

Mai pouted.

"That doesn't stop me being curious."

Catherine smiled.

"When is Oliver off duty? He's the only person I would trust to take me. The others are very good at their jobs, but they're awfully stuffy. Oliver will do as he is told…"

Mai shrugged.

"He's been weird since yesterday," she said. "He was weird about the whole thing. Like… He threatened a stranger who walked up to him while he was trying to teach me to ride. Yasuhara was unarmed and rambling, but he wasn't a threat... And he really freaked out when Gene turned up. And then last night, when he got back from the barracks, he didn't speak to me at all. He didn't even have dinner."

"It's a big shock," Catherine said, nodding. "It's been a tough week. He's been worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"And would you admit to being not fine?" Catherine asked. When Mai did not answer she went on. "Exactly. Oliver will be okay. Just be there for him."

"How can I be there for him if he won't speak to me."

"He'll come around."

* * *

Catherine's plan to infiltrate the barracks and interrogate Gene did not go to plan. Primarily because the General turned up at her house when Oliver did.

"I trust you are well, Catherine, it has been some time since my last visit," the General said by way of a greeting.

"Yes, I heard you visited Redport."

General Lin gritted his teeth.

"Yes, I did. You'll be pleased to hear that the Emperor and the Empress are both well and in fine health."

"Yes, I am. Now I want you to let me talk to this brother of Oliver's."

"That is out of the question," General Lin stated. "He's an enemy of the state and—"

"I would hate to have to pull rank on you, General. So perhaps it would be best if you just made the arrangements. Oliver could escort me there tomorrow, could he not? If anyone asks, I can pretend to be an Eshian language expert brought in to interrogate him. I think that would fit rather nicely."

The General scowled.

"Catherine—"

"General. I will be visiting that boy tomorrow. Now make the arrangements, or I will cause a fuss and you know exactly who that will displease."

"Your safety lies in my hands, Catherine. We planned to execute them today."

"Is that a threat?"

"A reminder."

"Then do your job exactly as I have asked. Dismissed."

The General scowled once again, then left.

Hugo ran after the military man, barking. Lin ignored the animal and slammed the front door. Hugo returned to his owner.

"There, there, Hugo. Who's a good boy? Hmm." Catherine fussed the puppy until he quietened down. "You sense it too, hmm…"

* * *

"Putting a scarf over your head is the most useless disguise I have ever seen," Oliver muttered. "Come on."

"Do you have a better idea?" Catherine asked.

"Come on. The General has ordered you have to be back within the hour, for your own safety."

"My first time out of this dratted house since I arrived and I have an hour."

"You're lucky you're getting that," Oliver said. "Come on."

"Mai is worried about you."

Oliver did not say anything, instead, his eyes darted about, looking for an attacker.

"No one is going to hurt me, Oliver. I have Hugo here. He is an excellent judge of character."

"That animal is not old enough to know anything."

"He likes you."

"Too much so."

"It's a compliment," Catherine pointed out. "He likes Mai too."

"Everyone likes Mai."

"Except her husband."

Oliver let a flicker of annoyance mar his features.

"Why do you insist on bringing that up?"

"Because I am annoyed you did not do something when you could," Catherine admitted. "I am venting my frustration."

"Well vent your frustration when I do not have to listen to it."

They arrived at the barracks and Oliver guided Catherine down to the cells. Oliver was waved through once he had name-dropped the General.

"Security is interesting," Catherine commented.

"They know who I am," Oliver replied.

"You're only a Captain."

"And the only reason I do not have a higher rank is because the higher ups get annoyed when young people progress faster than they do," Oliver muttered. "The General admitted I am more useful to him than half his Colonels."

Oliver unlocked the door to Gene's cell and entered. Catherine followed inside.

"Take a seat, Gene," he muttered, pointing to the table. "You have a visitor. You will answer her questions."

Catherine took a seat and made herself at home. She let Hugo off his lead and he bounded around, sniffing the cell.

"Who are you?" Gene asked, as he sat opposite Catherine.

Oliver retreated to the corner, his hand resting on his sword.

"For the purposes of this conversation, you can call me Catherine. I am merely a concerned party. I want to hear your story."

"My Ocri is not very good," Gene said quickly, looking around as if scared another bucket of water would be produced. "I—"

"I do not mind. Just do your best," Catherine said kindly.

Gene regarded Catherine for a moment, and perhaps her smile put him at ease, as he started asking questions.

"Is Yasuhara okay? He just wanted to help me. They said they would put me to death for being a spy and that he would die too. But he does not deserve death for trying to be a good person."

Catherine frowned and looked to Oliver, who expanded.

"Yasuhara has been charged with treason on the basis of helping a foreign military opponent. Gene has been charged with espionage. They are to be put to death, by the General's orders, as you know."

Catherine sighed.

"Tell me your story, Gene."

"My mother, Kazuko, she was taken by my father to Eshia. He's a Colonel now. I think that is what you call them. They had me and my brother. My mother ran away when I was seven or eight, I am not sure. I joined the army because my father said so." Gene bit his lip before continuing. But he is a bad man. I wanted to find my mother and brother. So I swam to Ocral and Yasuhara rescued me. I had not swum that far before. I was ill. He helped me feel better. Then we walked here. He found Oliver by mistake and thought it was me. That was before they shaved my beard off. Oliver took me back to his house where the General ordered they shave me. Then they brought me here. The General thinks I am a spy." He shook his head. "But I would not spy for my country. They do not feed the people. My father is a bad man. If Oliver is my brother, then he said our mother is dead. He does not want to know me. I… I am alone…"

Catherine listened intently without interrupting.

"Yasuhara's mother is a bad woman. He did not say so. But she shouted a lot. He wanted to leave that home. So he offered to help me. Now it is my fault he will die."

Hugo bounded up to Gene and jumped onto his lap.

"Here," Catherine said, leaning forwards and forcing something into Gene's hand. "Feed him."

Gene held his palm out with the bit of cold sausage resting on it. Hugo ate it, then licked the grease off his hand.

"That tickles."

Hugo stopped licking Gene's hand and moved onto his face.

"Well I think that settles matters," Catherine said. "He's not a bad person. I think he is telling the truth, Captain. We must petition for his release."

Oliver, however, had other ideas.

"What colour was the house you grew up in?" he asked.

Gene looked momentarily alarm, but answered anyway.

" _Blue. Our father painted it blue when he was promoted to Colonel. Before that, it was off white."_

Catherine chose not to interrupt.

"Describe Kazuko."

" _She… She had dark hair and dark eyes. She spoke to us in Ocri, that's why I understand some of it. But Dad would get angry if we didn't speak Eshian when he was there. She wasn't good at Eshian. I remember he… He hit her when she didn't know a word."_ Gene screwed up his face, trying to remember. " _He gave her a scar on her cheek."_

"I do not remember living in Eshia," Oliver mumbled. "I remember running away. Mum dragged me for days. We ended up in Redport. She tried to get a job but she had no skills that someone wanted to pay her for. She finally got a job as a cleaner. But she hated it. She drank a lot. One day I came home and found her on the floor. She had drunk herself to death. I ended up on the streets. General Lin found me. He was a Captain then. He took me in and put me through training."

" _But you remember enough of the language to understand me?"_

" _Yes,_ " Oliver replied, the word sounding awkward on his tongue.

" _That's how I felt with Ocri. Yasuhara helped me. If you use it, you remember more and more and…_ "

"I do not want to remember it. We've been here long enough. Catherine, it is time to go."

"Hugo, come."

Catherine stood up and the puppy followed her out. Oliver stood at the door and looked back at his brother.

" _I'm glad I met you again._ "

Oliver opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again. He strode out, locking the door behind him.

"Come on."

"You don't believe he is an enemy either."

"What I believe does not matter."

"It does, Oliver. The General trusts you."

"And he knows I am biased in this case. And he does not trust me as much as he once did."

Catherine frowned.

"Why not?"

"I stopped his interrogation of the prisoners yesterday. And he accused me of sleeping with his wife."

"And you did not?"

"I did not have sex with her, no."

If Catherine noticed the distinction, she did not comment on it.

"Captain, would you stake your career on Gene's innocence?"

"Would you?" Oliver asked.

"The wonderful thing about my career is that they cannot take anything else away from me," Catherine said. "Take me to the General."

Oliver sighed, too tired to argue.

He did as instructed and took Catherine to the General's office. He was inside, doing paperwork.

"Come in," he said, without looking up.

"I want you to release those two boys."

"And why would I do that when they are enemies of the state? I have already stayed their execution so that you may speak with them."

"I do not think they are, General. But I think the best course of action is to put them both into military training. Oliver here can keep an eye on Gene. And you can give Yasuhara to another of your captains. We can split them up, ruining any plans they might have had if they did indeed have any. Send Yasuhara to Redport or somewhere. He does not want to go home to his family, so giving him a career would be a much better choice."

"They are enemies of—"

"They are scared little boys," Catherine interrupted. "And Gene has a useful skill set. He knows the enemy well. We can use him for information. If he truly wants to stay, then he will tell us everything."

"A man who cheats will cheat you too," the General said. "I do not like this."

"I am not ordering you to like it. I am ordering you to do as you are told."

Oliver frowned but did not speak.

General Lin sighed heavily.

"You are a great deal of trouble, Catherine."

"My husband used to stay the same thing," she said. "But he always agreed that I was right."

The General pursed his lips.

"Oliver, escort Catherine home. I will have Captain Takigawa take Yasuhara to Redport with his men tomorrow. You can collect Gene after breakfast. You will be personally responsible for him. If he does anything, I will hold you as accountable. Dismissed."

Oliver escorted Catherine home, then went home himself. Mai was waiting for him.

"You look terrible," she said as he entered the kitchen.

"Thanks."

"Do you want tea?"

"Yes."

"Take a seat."

Mai bustled around the kitchen. Oliver sat down at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

"The General has decided to release Gene and Yasuhara. He's sending Yasuhara to Redport with Takigawa. And he's given me custody of Gene. Catherine bullied him into it."

"So they won't die?"

"No, they won't die."

"Good."

Mai set a cup of tea down in front of Oliver. He took it and drank half of it down in one.

"You're going to hurt your throat like that."

Oliver ignored her.

"The General told me something last night," Mai mumbled. "He said that… That his trip to Redport made him think about his future more."

"Hmm?"

"He… He wants to have children."

Oliver froze.

"And?"

"And I don't. Not yet. Not with him. Not after…"

"After?"

"He gave me no sympathy after finding out about my mother's death. It was like… I don't know. He looked at me like I was an object. I know him to be a good man and yet… I don't feel it."

Oliver took a deep breath.

"Your marriage has begun on a rocky footing," he said. "He had to go away. Your mother has died. It has not been an easy start."

"I had a nightmare last night."

Oliver looked away.

"If Gene can run away from his family. Can I run away from mine?" Mai asked.

"Where would you go?"

"I don't know. Deepspring maybe, down south where it's warm and there's no military."

"The military keeps us safe, Mai."

"Yeah. Safe from boys looking for their mothers."

"He's older than you, Mai. He's hardly a boy."

"So are you. But…"

"But what?"

"You do not act like a man."

"And what would I have to do to act like a man in your eyes?" Oliver asked.

Mai expected him to sound annoyed, but there was no hint of it in his voice. She stood up and turned to stand in front of the sink, where she could see out of the window.

"Catherine thinks you love me. As more than just a friend," she said, loud enough that Oliver could not pretend he did not hear her.

"Catherine thinks a lot of things. That does not mean she is correct about any of them."

"It's just… I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

Oliver bit back a reply, knowing himself to be dismissed. Mai waited until he was out of the room to let her tears fall.

* * *

 **Author's note: So super long chapter to make up for the fact that I failed to update last weekend. I suck I know. If you're all super nice in your reviews I might try and get another chapter up tomorrow as an apology.**


	10. Chapter 10

Gene was dragged from his cell with an iron chain around his neck and hands. They bit into his skin. Light blinded him as they entered the courtyard. When his sight came back into focus, the first thing he saw was ropes swinging from the gallows.

He lurched backwards.

"Let him out of those things," a familiar voice muttered. "This is a farce."

Gene spun around as best he could and spotted his brother standing a few feet away, arms crossed.

"The General said we couldn't let the other prisoners see him go free," the warden said, "that we had to stage it to—"

"I don't care. Take those chains off him."

Gene met Oliver's eye and dared not to speak. The guards removed the chains. Gene forced himself to his feet.

"You are now in my custody. If you screw up, I will suffer the same fate as you. If you really do care about me as some form of family, then you'll do well to remember that," Oliver stated. "Do you understand?"

Gene nodded.

"Good. Follow me. We're going to get your uniform."

"Uniform?"

"Yes," Oliver said, striding away. Gene hurried to keep up. "Condition of your release is that you help the army here. I am your Captain now."

"Yes, sir?"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to call me sir," he muttered. "Come on."

Oliver took Gene to the barrack stores and listed his own sizes. He was handed a bundle of clothes, which he thrust into Gene's arms.

"Go in there and change," he said, pointing to a small side room.

Gene nodded and did as he was told. He returned a moment later.

"That's freaky," the store clerk said. "You look identical."

"You should do well to note," Oliver began, "That I have Captain insignia and he does not."

The store clerk dared not say another word.

"Come on."

Oliver led Gene, who was holding onto the clothes Yasuhara had given to him, away from the barracks. They detoured to an equipment store, where Oliver picked up a bag, before heading out through the city, back to the field where they first met.

"Dump those there," he ordered, pointing to the grass. Gene dropped the clothes where Oliver had indicated.

"Why are we here?"

"I want to know what you can do. You were in the army in Eshia?"

"Yes. I was a Captain."

Oliver smiled to himself.

"What did you do?"

"I was given the new men," Gene explained. "Boys, really. I was good at teaching them… I could stop the older men from… I made the training fun. I wanted to do medical stuff. But I was not allowed."

Oliver nodded.

"Well you've lost your rank here, but you can work back up to it. If you prove yourself, perhaps some medical training can be arranged," he said.

"But they don't trust me."

"No, they don't."

"Do you?" Gene asked.

"I do not think you're here to hurt my people. And I think given the circumstances, that is all you can hope for right now." Gene nodded, and Oliver went on. "I also… I want to apologise for what happened in that prison cell. I did not… I should have stopped it sooner."

Gene swallowed hard.

"In Eshia, I know worse is done to people they bring in," Gene mumbled. "You could have not stopped it. But you did. I am grateful."

"I won't let that happen to anyone else," Oliver vowed. Gene smiled. "Anyway, we're here to find out what you can do."

Oliver opened up the bag he had collected and pulled out two wooden short swords. Gene's smile widened.

"You want to fight?" he asked. "We did that as children… You know, when I first came to Ocral, I was sure my memories of a brother were made up. I thought you were an imaginary friend. It is nice to know that you are real."

Oliver did not smile. He passed one of the wooden swords to Gene and backed up. Gene's eyes widened a little at the serious expression on Oliver's face.

"You get a point if you hit my torso," he explained. "I get a point if I hit your torso. Pretend the blade is real; so for example, you can't hold the blade with your bare hand as you would cut yourself. Understand?"

Oliver waited for Gene to nod, then he launched his attack. It was a wide arcing swing, that Gene parried with ease. Oliver smiled. The alarm on Gene's face melted a little.

"Good."

Oliver swung again and again. Gene batted off his attacks but made no attempts to attack back.

"If you do not try and score a point, I will have you do press ups until sundown."

"That's mean."

"It's what my instructor used as a punishment."

Gene began to fight back. Neither man put too much force into their hits, relying more on skill and finesse than brute strength. Oliver was surprised to see that when Gene started to put some effort in, they were reasonably well matched.

"What happens—" Wack. "—if neither of us scores?" Gene asked.

"We just keep going."

"Perhaps you need an incentive to beat me," Gene teased.

"I need no incentive."

"Perhaps the winner should receive a kiss from Mai."

Oliver, who had been smiling a moment before, scowled and redoubled his attempts. Gene, put off a little by the change in tone, focused harder on his defence.

But Oliver's technique began to suffer. Gene managed to trip his brother. He held the wooden sword to Oliver's throat.

"Do you sur—"

Oliver swept his foot, knocked Gene over and jabbed the wooden sword into Gene's chest.

"Don't hesitate. You should have beaten me."

Gene rubbed where Oliver had hit him.

"Ow. Well, you shouldn't let your emotions get the better of you. I didn't realise you were so protective over your girl."

Oliver scowled and sat down next to his brother.

"She's not my girl. She's the General's wife. I just… I protect her when I can. The General has been very kind to me."

" _You care for her more than just as your mentor's wife,_ " Gene muttered.

"Do not speak Eshian when there is anyone else about," Oliver ordered. "Only me. Got it?"

"Yes."

"And you will teach me."

" _I thought you did not want to remember it._ "

"It will be useful, if I ever have to go undercover," Oliver said.

" _Why is she not your wife?_ "

"Because I did not ask her in time. Now get up. Let's go again."

The two brothers fought until the sun began to sink. After, they lay back on the grass, exhausted and panting.

" _I think you enjoyed this more than you want to admit,_ " Gene said.

"It is reassuring to know that I can reliably beat someone who was trained by the enemy," Oliver retorted.

" _I beat you too_ ," Gene said.

"I beat you more."

" _No, you didn't!_ "

"Want me to prove it?" Oliver asked.

Gene laughed.

" _Maybe tomorrow,_ " he said. " _I am exhausted._ "

"You said Yasuhara rescued you?"

" _Yes, the water was a lot colder and further than I had expected. He found me clinging to driftwood. He rescued me and nursed me back to health. My toes had gone purple. I am surprised they did not drop off…_ "

"Idiot."

" _Not my wisest decision._ "

Oliver smiled to himself.

"Let's head back. Mai should have dinner ready soon."

Oliver packed the swords back into the bag, slung it over his shoulder and stood up. He stretched a little before offering a hand to Gene.

"Grab your stuff."

" _It's Yasuhara's, can I give it back to him?_ "

"No. He's been taken to Redport with another Captain. He's going to serve in the army there."

Gene's smile dropped from his face.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"Will I see him again? He is my friend."

"Perhaps."

They did not talk for the remainder of their journey home. Mai was rushing around the kitchen when they arrived.

"Dinner is not ready yet!" she squealed. "I'm running late. I'm sorry. I'll be— Gene, of course, I forgot. You're staying with us! I'm glad you didn't get executed."

"Me too," Gene said. "Do you need help?"

"I… No, I'm fine. Oliver, can you show him to his room? I'll get him some bedding after dinner. I guess he's having the only room left."

"Okay."

Oliver took Gene to the only empty bedroom, where he put Yasuhara's clothes down. Then the two brothers headed back downstairs.

"How come you are running so late? Catherine keep you busy?" Oliver asked.

"No, I had some stuff to do after seeing her this morning."

"Stuff? To do with your mother's house?"

"Not really. Well. Sort of? I do have to find something to do with it. It's not fair to have a nice house like that empty. I should sell it to a family that needs it. Unless you want it?"

"No. I couldn't."

"Fine. I'll sell it then. Bee said she could help with that."

"The doctor? She—"

"This is not her first death. She knows who to ask and stuff." Mai sighed. "Gene, how was your first day then?"

"Easy. Your Captains are weak."

Mai laughed.

"The enemy obviously doesn't know what false sense of security means," Oliver muttered bitterly.

* * *

Oliver had been released from his duties guarding Catherine. Now that he had to keep an eye on Gene, it was not deemed suitable that he continued both roles. So he spent his days training and learning from his brother.

Mai, meanwhile, had returned to helping Catherine out every morning. In the afternoon, she snuck off elsewhere.

It had been a spur of the moment decision that first day.

She had marched to Bee's house and demanded to be taught medicine. Her reasoning was sound. Even if she had found her mother before she died, Mai knew she had no idea how to treat poisons. She wanted to learn. She wanted to stop other people from suffering in the way that she did.

However, it did not go to plan.

Bee had had a visitor. A fiery redheaded woman with a sharp eye and a sharper tongue.

"You want to learn medicine?" the redhead had asked, one eyebrow raised. "Then come and see me at the barracks."

This woman was Ayako, Bee's mentor, who had within the last few days moved to Basingold.

"To be closer to my husband, who has just been redeployed to Redport!" she told Mai later with a scowl. "The people who organise this army are useless. We explained the situation but no, they transfer us both! To opposite cities! Again!"

So Mai now spent her afternoons training in medicine under Ayako. She found half of her time was bandaging up small cuts for whiny soldiers looking for sympathy.

None of them knew who she was. If they had known she was their General's wife, they would have perhaps acted with a little more respect and a lot less flirting. Mai did not tell her husband what she was doing. Nor did she tell Oliver.

She wasn't exactly sure why. She knew Lin would not care and Oliver might even be supportive, but she wanted it to be a secret. To be something that was hers and hers alone.

Mai knew this would not last forever. One of them would get hurt eventually and end up in Ayako's care. Or they might accompany another soldier. But for now, it was Mai's secret.

Ayako knew who she was, but she was happy enough to keep schtum.

Because Mai had been sewing as a hobby for some time, Ayako quickly signed her off for stitching up wounds. She soon learnt how to set bones when broken and apply tinctures and salves.

"What did you give that man?" Mai asked, after their last patient of the day left.

Ayako smirked and took a seat.

"I have three bottles of liquid that I give to men who insist something is wrong when they are fine. It is a problem of the mind where they have convinced themselves something is wrong, and by giving them harmless liquids, they feel they are combating the problem and it goes away," Ayako explained.

"Why three? Are they different types?"

"Well, I would not want my patients thinking I had one cure-all. But they also taste different. Pass those over," she said, pointing.

Mai passed over the three bottles.

"Smell this one."

Mai smelt it. It was sweet, like honey and she said words to that effect.

"Yes, it does have honey in it. Along with a few other herbs like sweet leaf and basil," Ayako said. "Now smell the next one."

Mai smelt the second bottle.

"Ooh, bitter."

"Yes, lemon, grapefruit, ginger and rosemary," Ayako listed. "And finally…"

Mai smelt the final bottle and almost gagged.

"The recipe of this one changes a lot, I generally just mix stuff up until it smells bad enough."

"But why?"

"Because I give kids the sweet one and adults the bitter one."

"And the foul one?"

"To anyone that annoys me too much," Ayako said, still smiling. "Generally with a nice slice of 'only the toughest men can manage this, but you'll get better much faster' or something like that. The idiots swallow it right down and try not to gag. They don't bother me much after that."

Mai laughed.

"That's cruel."

"When you've been doing this as long as I have, you would do the same," Ayako muttered.

"How long have you been doing this?" Mai asked.

"My mother started training me as soon as I could walk and talk. Then when I got a bit older, my father had me assist with his surgeries. He had no patience for his patients, so my mother did the people interactions, while he did the heavy stuff. They were walking stereotypes," Ayako said. "You know, the woman being caring and the man being useless at that stuff. But they saved a lot of people."

"Where are they now?"

"My father died not long after I married my husband, my mother moved south to be closer to her sister. I visit her every now and then."

Mai smiled.

"Do you want children?"

Ayako scowled.

"If they would let me near my husband long enough to get a baby in me I would," she muttered darkly.

Mai laughed.

"Perhaps the people in charge know how good you are and don't want you waylaid by babies," she suggested.

"I would not be surprised. But a baby would not stop me. If I can look after you while treating people, I think I could look after a baby too."

"Oi, I'm not a baby."

"You ask as many questions as a small child."

Mai pouted and Ayako pinched her cheek.

"What about you?"

"Me? No. I can't have children yet," Mai said quickly. "I've got too much to learn from you and I definitely could not look after a child while learning."

"Too right."

"Even if…" Mai looked away. "My husband returned from a trip and started talking about having a family."

"I know of several poisons th—"

"You can't poison the General of the army because he wants children," Mai muttered.

"I can if he hurts you in the process," Ayako said. "And I could make it look like an accident too."

"Like an accident…?" Mai frowned. "You can do that?"

"Yes."

Ayako swept around to a cabinet, unlocked it and picked up a little sealed bottle. "This substance stops the body being able to use the air that it needs to breathe."

"Could you… Could you tell what had happened to them afterwards?"

"Not easily. Even I would struggle unless the skin turns red. That sometimes happens but not always. Once poisoned, the victim usually has a seizure, so they end up on the floor. I once saw a case where someone was poisoned, had a seizure and hit their head on a rock. They died from the blood loss before the poison finished its work."

An icy trickle spread through Mai's arms.

"You keep that locked up though, right? No one could get to it?"

"Yes, it is sealed and locked. I would know if someone had used it from my store."

Ayako put the poison back where it had come from and locked it away.

"Is it common?"

"No, not particularly. While not difficult to make, you need to know how. Not many people know how."

Mai nodded.

"You're worried about your mother's death?" Ayako guessed, as she looked through another cabinet.

"I just… She was always so careful. I don't understand it."

"All it took was one careless person," Ayako muttered. "I'm sorry. It was before her time."

"I should get home."

"Mai, take this with you."

Ayako pressed a bottle into her hand.

"What is it?"

"If you do not want a child yet, take this after… It'll stop anything happening."

"He wouldn't make me—"

"Just take it. Even if you never have to use it. I would feel better knowing you had it. Some men get ideas and… Well, you're small."

Mai frowned.

"The General might be a bit cold, but he's not like that. He wouldn't force himself on me."

"Then you can give me the bottle back in a few years time," Ayako said. "I want you to prove me wrong."

Mai pocketed the bottle.

* * *

 **Author's note: Am I writing the wrong stuff these days? The number of reviews I'm getting just seems to be getting closer to 0 and I'm sad about it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver and Gene found out Mai's secret a few weeks later. Mai had been happily bandaging a cut on a young soldier's arm when the door burst open.

Two figures bundled in, one supporting the other.

Mai finished the bandage, ushered the young soldier out, and jumped up to assist.

"Get him on the bed," she said, then she recognised them. "Oliver? Gene? What are you doing here?"

They lifted Oliver onto the bed and he groaned as he lay back, eyes closed.

"Noll tripped when we were sparring and he hit his head and he said he was fine but he was sick and then he couldn't stand up—"

"What did he hit his head on?" Ayako asked.

Oliver murmured something that none of them could make out.

"Just a rock," Gene answered for him.

Ayako began parting Oliver's hair, looking for a cut, but there was no blood.

"I think it's just a concussion," Ayako concluded. "What does that mean Mai?"

"Head injury, we need to keep him awake and give him something for the pain if we like him enough and then insist on bedrest and—"

"Do you like me enough?" Oliver mumbled.

"It depends how much trouble you've caused Ayako," Mai said. "Ayako, how annoying is he?"

"He's barely ever been in here, so it's your call."

She studied him for a moment. Oliver opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Mai in an attempt at his usual cocky manner.

"He's okay I suppose," Mai said. "Got something mild?"

"Yes," Ayako said, smiling, and passed over a bottle. Mai grabbed a spoon and forced a spoonful of the liquid into Oliver's mouth. He swallowed with a grimace. "Check his memory."

Ayako returned to her desk, content that Mai had things under control.

"Oliver, tell me about the first time we met," Mai ordered.

"Why are you even here?" he asked, eyes closed again.

"Gene, take a seat," Mai said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oliver, answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"I'm injured, this is not a game."

"Captain, you will do as you are told or Ayako can get you in trouble," Mai said.

Oliver's face screwed up.

"You've never called me Captain. Ever."

"Answer my question or I'll do it again."

Oliver groaned.

"It was… I don't know, three years ago? Lin and I got transferred to Basingold after he got promoted. You were running an errand for your mum. You had been to the bakers. Lin had told me to familiarise myself with the town. You ran straight into me and dropped your bread and blamed me for it. But it was you that ran into me."

"He's definitely got something wrong with him," Mai said to Gene. "That's not how it happened at all. He barged into me, my bread went flying and then said that I should look where I was going because he was a Captain in the army, which was obviously a lie. He was barely an inch taller than I was at the time and about as skinny."

"I had my uniform on," Oliver pointed out.

"As if I knew what a Captains' uniform looked like."

"What happened in the end?" Gene asked, obviously enjoying the story.

"He bought me a new loaf of bread."

"Because she started crying."

"I did not cry!"

"Yes, you did. You burst into tears and made everyone in the market glare at me. Some old man came over and told me I should be nicer to young girls and that they'd like me better if I was nice to them," Oliver grumbled. "He told me to buy you a new loaf of bread and to walk you home."

"And did you?" Gene asked.

"Walk her home? Yes."

"I think even John was annoyed with you. John works at the bakery," Mai said with a laugh. "He's training to take it over. But he's the nicest person you'll ever meet. Wait, is that why you don't go into the bakery? Because you're the only person to ever make John annoyed?"

"John quite clearly was interested in you," Oliver said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he still is…"

"I was thirteen! Boys were still smelly and gross then," Mai said. She sat down next to Gene and scrunched her nose up. "And by the whiff of you two, they still are smelly and gross. What have you been doing?"

"Training," Oliver muttered. "You know, that thing you think I don't do."

"You don't, you read."

"He hasn't let me read," Gene said. "I don't think I can read Ocri books though…"

Mai glared pointedly at Gene and nodded her head towards Ayako, who chose to change the subject.

"If he is dirty, I don't want him getting my bed smelly," Ayako called over. "Perhaps you ought to give him a bed bath, Mai. You haven't done that yet."

"A what?" Mai spluttered, spinning around to face her mentor.

"A bed bath," Ayako repeated. "You have to strip your patient and wash them when they are unable to."

"But— But I know Oliver!"

"Yes, sometimes you do know your patients," Ayako said. "But that can't stop you from doing your job."

"But I'd see his— I don't—"

"I'm fine," Oliver said. "I will go home and rest."

Ayako looked as if he had just ruined all her fun.

"Then go with him Mai, and make sure you wash him when he gets home," she said.

Mai fell off her chair.

Gene looked away to hide his laughter.

"Make sure you wake him every few hours," Ayako said. "Don't come in tomorrow, stay home and care for him. Keep testing his memory and don't let him do anything too strenuous. If you have any problems, send that one to fetch me."

She pointed to Gene. Mai nodded and stood up.

"Yes, I will do. Gene, you'll have to carry him."

"I can walk," Oliver insisted.

"Yes, but you've got to rest. Gene is going to carry you, aren't you Gene?" Mai asked.

"Yes, of course. Come on, Noll. Don't be a brat."

Mai smirked. Oliver scowled and allowed his brother to pull him onto his back.

"If anyone asks, this is a strength training exercise," Oliver muttered.

"Men's egos…" Ayako sighed. "I'll see you soon, Mai. Take care."

When they got home, Mai offered to draw a bath for Oliver, which he accepted.

"Gene can keep an eye on you while you're in there," she said quickly. "I don't need to be there. He needs to wash too."

"I didn't realise you thought my naked body so grotesque," Oliver commented.

Mai flushed scarlet.

"I don't think that's the problem, Noll," Gene said. "I think—"

"Gene, shut up," Oliver muttered.

Mai scurried away.

"But—"

"The point of my statement," Oliver said, "was to make her blush. I know why she is avoiding—"

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't realise."

Mai began to cook while the boys washed. Gene helped Oliver up to bed, and Mai brought them both food in his room.

"You never did explain why you were there," Oliver said.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay."

"Ayako is training me," Mai whispered. "I don't want anyone to know. Especially not the General. He wouldn't care anyway."

Oliver nodded.

"I will not tell."

"Me neither," Gene said. "Now make him tell me more about him growing up. That was fun."

"Well, my mother told me that I should not have made him buy me more bread," Mai said, continuing the story from earlier. "And she told me I had to apologise. So I went to the barracks the next day and waited for him to appear."

"But I didn't," Oliver said.

"All the other soldiers were training and doing drills and stuff, but he never appeared. So I went to the sleeping quarters, but he wasn't there either," Mai went on. "Naturally, I was very confused and thoroughly convinced that he was definitely lying about being in the army."

"And then on her way home, she walked back past this house, I saw her and pointed her out to General Lin, telling him what had happened the previous day." Oliver grimaced. "He invited her in."

"He let me apologise and then told me he was a General. Naturally, I was terrified. But he offered me a part-time job. Said that because he was busy running the army, he'd need some help at home and that I seemed like a good honest person, because I'd apologised and all. He said he'd pay me if I turned up and cleaned up and cooked for him and Oliver. He told me to check with my parents and that if they were happy with it, that I could do it."

"And so you did it?" Gene guessed.

"Well, my Dad insisted on coming around and checking the General was who he said he was, but after that, yeah. He paid well and my parents let me keep the money for myself, said I should save up for my future. I had to contribute more to the bills after my Dad died, but it was still pretty good."

"And so you two became friends?"

"Yes, I was the only person that would put up with her," Oliver muttered. He had finished eating and was resting his head back against the pillows on his bed.

"No one would put up with you either," Mai muttered. "You told me so! You said that all the other soldiers your age disliked you!"

"Why didn't they like you?"

"Because I started three years before them and was a Captain when they were all just starting out. It was jealousy."

"How come you were allowed to start early?" Gene asked.

"General Lin argued that it was better than leaving me out on the streets. His superiors felt sorry for me. Said that if I caused trouble, it'd be on the General's head."

"Like how if I cause trouble, it'll be on your head," Gene murmured.

"Yes, quite the same," Oliver agreed. "But I caused no trouble."

Mai heard the front door open and she stood up.

"He's home. I'll go and explain."

She hurried out.

" _You were trying to get her to talk about some imagined feelings between her and myself,_ " Oliver accused.

" _I wouldn't!_ " Gene said, grinning. " _But it was kind of cute hearing about how you met._ "

" _Stop trying to make it happen. She is married._ "

" _She doesn't love him,_ " Gene said. " _And he doesn't love her, so why don't they just break the marriage and then you can be together."_

" _Stop it, Gene, it can't happen._ "

The door burst open.

"Concussion," General Lin stated. He filled the doorway with his broad shoulders. "How did it happen?"

"I was careless."

"See that it does not happen again."

Oliver nodded.

"Mai said that between her and Gene, they will be able to nurse you back to health from Ayako's instructions."

"Yes. They will be more than adequate and will prevent a drain on Ayako's time over something so trivial," Oliver said.

"If you require further care, then go to Ayako," the General said. "I do not want to lose my best Captain over a concussion."

He swept out of the room before Oliver could say anything more.

" _He cares about you_ ," Gene commented.

Oliver did not reply to this.

" _Why don't you have any men?_ "

" _What do you mean?_ " Oliver asked.

" _Normally, a Captain has men to lead, but you do not._ "

" _I am part of a specialised unit._ "

" _A specialised unit of just you?"_ Gene looked sceptical.

" _Well, technically, you are part of it too,_ " Oliver pointed out. " _The General was only going to assign certain people to my team, but there have yet to be any suitable candidates. You're somewhat of a special case._ "

" _Then him calling you his best Captain is somewhat meaningless,_ " Gene muttered. " _It's hard to screw up if you don't have men to lead or anything._ "

Again, Oliver did not reply to this.

" _You should rest,_ " Gene said a few minutes later. " _Do you need anything?_ "

"No."

* * *

"You're doing well, soldier."

"Thank you, Captain," Yasuhara replied as he finished cleaning some training equipment.

"I'm going to take you for a drink."

"Captain?"

"Why do you sound so shocked? I'm not that cruel, am I?" Captain Takigawa asked. "Now put away your training gear and meet me back here posthaste!"

Yasuhara frowned, but ran to put away his stuff. He returned a few minutes later and followed Takigawa from the barracks.

"You've settled in okay?" the Captain asked as they walked.

"Yes, Captain."

"Look, we're off duty, you don't have to call me that, got it?"

"Yes, Ca— Takigawa."

Takigawa sighed.

"So you've made friends with the rest of the troop, everyone seems to like you, you're progressing well considering how short a time you've been with us, so what's bothering you?"

"Bothering me?" Yasuhara feigned surprise at the question.

"Yes, my wife thinks that I'm making it up, but I think I have a pretty good nose for these things," Takigawa said, holding the door of a pub open for Yasuhara to enter. "And I think something is bothering you."

Yasuhara entered, spotted a free table and made to sit down. Takigawa waved to the bar, and headed towards it to buy drinks. He joined Yasuhara a few minutes later holding two tankards of weak ale.

"Drink up."

They drank.

"You know why I joined your troop, don't you?" Yasuhara began.

Takigawa squinted a little.

"Because you were caught helping someone who was believed to be an enemy?" he surmised. "It was this or the gallows."

Yasuhara nodded.

"The guy I was helping, his name was Gene. He was looking for his mother and brother," Yasuhara told his Captain. "We found his brother, that's kind of why I'm in this mess. His brother works under General Lin."

"I see. But why does this have you down? You didn't want to leave? You want to return to your family?"

"No, not at all."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm worried about Gene."

Takigawa frowned.

"Why?"

"They told me that someone had petitioned for my release. They said that Gene was going to be fine too, but I did not see him. They had gallows in the courtyard and…"

"And you're worried they lied to you."

"I guess. Gene was nice. He just wanted to find his family. He didn't deserve death for that…"

"If you want, I can ask the question," Takigawa said. "It might take a while to get some answers, but I know someone in Basingold that will give me the truth."

"Could you?"

"Of course. I know you didn't pick the join the army, but that doesn't mean I want you to suffer. You've got a good head on you and I think you can thrive here if you put your mind to it." Yasuhara smiled. "And with that in mind, I want to ask for your help."

"My help?"

"Yeah, in just over a week we have the Emperor's official birthday and the celebrations that go along with that. I want your help in coordinating patrols."

"Coordinating?"

"Yes. Pretty much everyone will be on duty, either patrolling the Palace or the city's celebrations. A lot of people are out and about, so it's a prime target for thieves and trouble makers. We manage to put off a lot of people just with our presence."

"And we need to make sure everywhere is covered."

"Exactly. Will you do it?" Takigawa asked.

"Yes, I will."

"Excellent, drink up!"

* * *

 **Author's note: Only a little late this week! I was away from home all weekend and forgot to prepare this all beforehand because of being away with work. Such a busy life I lead! Talking of busy lives, I am currently looking into adapting some of my stories for publishing as ebooks. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this idea! Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you know what this letter is?" General Lin asked Mai as she handed him his dinner.

"No."

"This is a personal invite to the Emperor's birthday party celebrations in the capital. Not the general celebrations, the private party in the palace."

Mai's eyes widened in shock.

"And you're going?" she asked, mouth agape.

"We're going. And I think we'll have to take Oliver and his brother too. I want to keep an eye on that brother of his."

"When do we go?" Mai asked. "Oliver is feeling better but another few days wouldn't hurt."

The General hummed his agreement.

"Yes, if we left in two days, that should give us enough time. Do you want to tell the boys?"

"I can do."

"Good, I have some things to do at the barracks, so I won't be back this evening. Don't wait up for me."

He finished his dinner in silence, then left. Mai washed up the dishes, tidied the kitchen and then headed upstairs. She knocked on Oliver's bedroom door. From inside, the sound of a foreign tongue ceased. She had become quite used to the twins muttering in Eshian.

"Come in."

"Just me," she said as she entered. "General Lin's out for the evening. We're all going to the capital for the Emperor's birthday celebrations."

"All of us?" Gene asked, his incredulation obvious.

"All of us," Mai confirmed. "You gotta be on your best behaviour though, the General said we're going to the private celebrations, not just the general stuff."

Oliver frowned.

"Really?"

"Yes, he had the invite and everything."

"And it makes sense for a General to be going, and perhaps his wife," Oliver said. "But why me and Gene?"

Mai looked sheepish.

"He… He wants to keep an eye on Gene."

"That makes sense," Gene said quickly. "I understand. He's right to suspect me."

"So he's going to take you into the Emperor's own chambers?" Oliver asked.

"If he can see me, he knows I'm not doing anything bad," Gene argued. "He's a General, I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Oliver did not look convinced.

"I guess you two have to wear your uniforms," Mai mumbled. "Oh no… What do I wear?"

"Clothes?" Gene suggested. "Or does your Emperor prefer his women naked?"

Mai grimaced at the very idea.

"What do you take the Emperor for? Some kind of pervert?" she asked.

"General Urado has his women walk around in various states of undress," Gene replied with a shrug. "I assumed…"

"The Emperor is not like your General Urado," Oliver said. "I have met him once, briefly. He was more like… Well, he acted somewhat like someone's kindly grandfather. Though he's not actually that old. He likes reading books and genuinely wants what is best for our country."

"How do you know he likes reading books?" Mai asked.

"I met him once, we had a conversation about books. He gave me a book to read," Oliver said, shrugging. "Of course, at that point in time, I could not read, but it was a nice sentiment."

"What book was it?"

"That one," Oliver said, pointing to his shelves. "The red one."

Mai jumped up and picked it up to read the well-worn cover.

"The Battle Front," she read. "I haven't read it. What is it about?"

"It's about a girl who fights for her country," Oliver told them. "But it is not the only fight she has, she is trying to defeat an evil enemy, but she is also fighting at home with her siblings and stuff. I think there is supposed to be some sort of moral behind it. To remind us that not all of the battles people face are against great evils, sometimes they are against the people we care about."

"And he gave this book to a ten year old kid?"

"He does not have children, I'm not sure he knew what was appropriate…"

"He does not have children?" Gene repeated. "But who will take over? Does he have siblings?"

"No, but it's a matter of great contention," Mai said quickly. "Because if he dies without an heir, then a lot of people might fight for power and it could cause a lot of trouble."

"Why hasn't he had a child yet?"

"Rumours are that the Empress could not have children," Mai said. "I heard she was cursed but I think that's ridiculous. Some people just can't… I also heard in the market that there was talk of the Emperor getting a second wife, purely for the purpose of having a child."

"Wouldn't everyone know?" Gene asked, confused.

"If he married a second time?" Oliver asked for clarification, and Gene nodded. "Not necessarily. Because of the importance of bearing an heir, the Empress has been kept under high security for as long as I can remember. There are those in this country that would seek to ensure that no heir was born."

"So they could replace the Empress and no one would know?" Gene asked.

"No one but Palace security I would imagine," Mai said.

Oliver felt a dawning realisation wash over him.

"What is it?" Mai asked.

"What? Oh, nothing," he said quickly.

" _What is it really?"_

"What? No! You can't do that to me," Mai said. "No switching languages, that's not fair."

" _It's nothing, really,_ " Oliver insisted.

"Oliver! Don't be a git! That's not—"

"He didn't tell me," Gene said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You wouldn't be able to tell even if I had," Oliver muttered.

Mai hit him on the arm.

"I'm injured."

"You're a git."

"I can't tell you," Oliver insisted. "It's top secret Captains only type stuff."

Mai scowled.

"That's rubbish," she said.

"You're rubbish," he retorted.

Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"I suffered a head injury, leave me alone," Oliver muttered, looking away.

"You're fine."

"Do you want me to give you two some alone time?" Gene interjected.

Mai's cheeks flared red and she stood up.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

She hastened from the room.

" _Why did you do that?_ " Oliver asked.

" _Why did you flirt with her?_ "

" _That wasn't flirting, we're just friends._ "

" _Sure, just friends. You can't tell me that if she wasn't married to your boss that you wouldn't_ —"

" _Shut up._ "

" _You're an idiot, Noll._ "

" _I know. Go to bed. Captain's orders._ "

Gene rolled his eyes, mock saluted his brother and left.

* * *

"I asked Captain Oliver to come in this afternoon," Ayako muttered as she dressed yet another wound.

Mai paused in sorting out various tinctures and salves.

"Why?"

"Well, you're going to leave for the capital tomorrow, I want to check him over before the journey. I've heard rumours of increased numbers of bandits on the road lately. I want to know he's up to defending you if need be," Ayako said. "You're good to go, Henry. Practice with wooden swords if you're going to keep getting hit."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Mai watched the young man leave.

"Where do you want me to put these?"

"The ones in brown bottles go in the lower cupboard, the blue bottles go in the secure cupboard," Ayako said as she put away the spare bandages.

Mai returned the brown bottles as instructed, then looked for the key for the secure cupboard on Ayako's desk. It wasn't there.

"Ayako, where's the key?"

"On my desk."

"I can't see it."

Ayako sighed and moved around the desk to look. She frowned.

"I left it…" She leant over and checked the floor. "It's fallen behind the desk. There, can you see it?"

Mai bent down.

"Yes, I can." She reached a slim arm down the gap. "Eugh this needs cleaning. Okay, I got it."

"Give it a wash," Ayako said.

Mai complied, then opened up the cupboard to put the blue bottled substances away.

"Uh… Ayako?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you kept things tidy…"

"I do."

Ayako marched back around to the cupboard and frowned yet again.

"What on earth?"

The cupboard looked as if everything had been shifted.

"Did we have an earthquake and I just didn't notice?" Mai asked. "I mean, I've slept through worse…"

"No, we did not. This is ridiculous."

"You don't think…"

"It's not possible. I am the only one with the key to this room. The windows are barred. No one else can get in," Ayako insisted. "I had the locks changed when I moved here."

"Then… What happened?"

"Is anything missing?" Ayako asked, more to herself than to Mai. "I'm going to check. Go and shut the door, I don't want anyone else in here right now. They'll knock if it's an emergency."

Mai shut the door, then helped clear some space on the desk so that Ayako could sort out her medicines.

"Well?" Mai asked some time later. "Is anything missing?"

Ayako shook her head while staring intently at a bottle.

"I don't think so."

She put the bottle down and scratched her head.

"Help me put these away," she said finally.

They returned all the bottles and jars to their rightful places. But before they could sit down and ponder the matter further, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ayako called.

It was Oliver, with Gene in tow.

"Soldier, wait outside," Ayako said.

Gene stepped back outside and shut the door.

"Captain, take a seat."

Oliver sat.

"Right, I'm going to walk you through a few tests and if you pass, then you'll be cleared for active duty again," Ayako said. "Mai, why don't you take Gene and find out who was on duty last night, see if anyone was seen around here."

Oliver frowned, but Mai jumped up.

"What happened?" he asked Ayako after Mai had left.

"Something has disturbed my store cupboards, but the room was locked and I should have the only key."

Oliver frowned.

"Well I can guarantee it was not me or Gene," he said. "If that makes you feel any better."

"Yes, in this barracks full to the brim with capable soldiers, I'm glad I can rule out two people."

But it made Ayako smile.

Mai and Gene returned sometime later, just as Ayako signed Oliver off to return to active duty.

"No one saw anything," Mai reported. "Everything was quiet apparently."

Ayako pursed her lips.

"Perhaps you were right then," she said finally, "perhaps it was just a minor very localised earthquake."

"Maybe," Mai agreed.

* * *

"I can't ride a horse."

"What."

Oliver meant it as a question, but his mouth did not quite make it sound like one.

"I can't ride a horse," Gene repeated.

"Even Mai can ride a horse," Oliver said. "Poorly and only because Skye is well behaved, but if Mai can do it, you can do it."

"There weren't very many horses in Eshia," Gene mumbled. "I was on the list of people waiting for training but…" He shrugged.

"We're leaving before noon," Oliver muttered, looking around as if a solution would just pop into existence. "Right, I'm going to teach you to ride. Get packed, we don't have any time to lose."

Gene packed in record time and then they hurried to the barracks. Oliver groomed and tacked up Skye.

"I wanted to let Mai ride Skye," Oliver mumbled. "But I suspect you'll need her more."

Gene pouted but did not argue.

Oliver led his horse to the mounting blocks.

"Get on," he told Gene, before turning to face Skye. "Now, I know this idiot looks like me and sounds like me," he told her seriously, "but he is not me. I need you to look after him, okay?"

Skye snorted.

"Right," Oliver said, looking up at Gene, "hold the reins like so," he demonstrated, "and be gentle with her. If you want her to go left, you pull the left rein. If you want her to go right, you pull the right rein. Got it?"

"Seems easy enough."

"If she doesn't want to go the way you want her to go, that's your problem, not hers," Oliver said. "If she doesn't want to go the way you want her to go, it's probably because its a stupid way to go."

Gene frowned, but once again, did not argue.

"To go faster, you nudge her with your heels," Oliver said, taking hold of Gene's foot and showing him. "To slow down, pull both reins back. That's the basics in a nutshell."

"That's it?"

"The very basics," Oliver muttered. "Come on, Skye."

Skye followed Oliver without any instruction from Gene to the riding school. Oliver let her in and shut the gate behind her.

"Guide her around the track at the edge," Oliver told Gene.

Gene's arms flailed a bit.

"How do you balance without holding on?"

"By using your muscles," Oliver deadpanned. "Wrap your legs around her and hold on."

Skye was kind to Gene, and listened to his poor instructions.

"Now we shouldn't be doing anything much beyond a walk on this journey, but I'm going to teach you to trot, just in case."

"But not canter or gallop?" Gene asked.

"No, you will fall off. And also this school is not big enough for galloping."

"Okay, so trotting?" Gene prompted.

Skye, who was obviously listening, started trotting. Gene shrieked and held on to the saddle again. Oliver hid a snigger behind his hand.

"What do I do?"

"Rise up and down with the trot," Oliver said. "It'll be less bumpy."

"I'm not letting go of the saddle."

"That's fine, the balance will come."

"I don't like this."

"You don't have to like it," Oliver muttered. "Slow her down to a walk."

Gene fumbled with the reins and managed to slow Skye back to a walk.

"I thought this was supposed to be fun."

"It's fun when you know what you're doing. I'll teach you to ride and shoot at some point."

Gene's eyes widened in alarm.

"Ride and shoot? At the same time?"

"Yes."

"But how do you use a bow and arrow and hold onto the reins at the same time?"

"You don't. You use your legs for steering."

"What?"

Oliver sighed.

"Don't worry about it."

"I don't believe you can do it," Gene said.

"I think you're distracting me from your poor riding."

"I have only been doing it for—"

"Get off then. I'll prove it to you."

Oliver retrieved a training bow and quiver of arrows from the store, along with a target. He propped up the target at one end of the school and mounted Skye.

"I would get out of the way," he warned Gene, who vaulted the fence to watch.

Oliver settled into the saddle and Gene watched in wonder as Skye bounded off in a canter. Oliver nocked an arrow and held it by his side. Skye rounded the corner at one end and leapt forwards. Oliver took aim and fired, then nocked another arrow and fired again.

He hit the target both times.

Gene's mouth fell open.

"Want me to prove I can do it with a moving target?" Oliver asked Gene, as he came to a stop beside him. "Get back in the school and run around."

"Nah, I'm good. I believe you."

"Good."

Oliver jumped down, put away the equipment and had Gene practice a little more before he collected another two horses. Gene rode Skye back to the house while Oliver led two geldings.

Lin arrived not long after they did. Mai helped pack the horses up and they left not long after that.

* * *

 **Author's note: I really need to sort my life out. Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: unseen sexual assault.**

* * *

They rode in pairs. General Lin and Mai went up ahead. Oliver and Gene followed a few horse lengths behind.

" _What do you think they're talking about?_ " Gene asked.

" _I doubt it is very interesting,_ " Oliver said. " _No doubt Mai is asking a million questions about the capital. She has never been._ "

" _Never?_ "

" _I am not sure that she has ever left Basingold._ "

" _I had never left my town until I came to Ocral,_ " Gene told his brother. " _But I am glad that I left, even if I have been threatened with death…_ "

" _Truly?_ "

" _The food is a lot better here._ "

" _Is the food in Eshia that bad?_ " Oliver asked with a slight frown.

" _It wasn't the taste that's bad,"_ Gene revealed, " _but the quantity._ "

" _There are shortages?_ "

" _For as long as I can remember. Priority goes to the military, that's why Dad made me join, so he could feed me… Oh and because then someone else had to look after me most of the time,_ " Gene added.

" _I'm sorry._ "

" _Don't be, it is not your fault._ "

Oliver looked away.

" _No, I am sorry that our mother did not manage to take us both._ "

" _I've thought a lot about that,_ " Gene said, his tone still light. " _I used to resent her for taking you and not me. But I think I understand her situation better now. Our father was abusive. He was, and still is, a bad man. I think she thought that if she stayed that worse things would happen. I think she thought that by at least by taking you, she had saved one of her sons…_ "

Oliver did not reply for some time. He was lost in thought, trying to remember.

" _I do not remember our mother well,_ " he said finally. " _But she cried a lot. I remember that. I remember thinking that that was why she drank so much. Because she needed to refill from all the tears._ "

Meanwhile, ahead of the twins, Mai tightened the grip on her reins and swallowed hard. A cold shiver ran down her arms.

"I thought you did not want to start a family so soon," she stated.

"I mentioned it to you before," the General pointed out. "I do not understand why you are acting like this is a surprise."

"I thought you meant sooner rather than later, not literally right now," Mai said.

"Why not right now? Do you not want a family?" General Lin asked.

"Of course I do but—"

"But what? You want a family, I want a family. We agree on this, so what is the problem?" he asked.

Mai frowned.

"I just wanted to wait until we were a bit more settled," she said. "A lot of things have happened lately and—"

"So you're still moping over your mother?"

The tone of his voice made Mai want to punch something.

"I don't think it's unreasonable to be upset about the loss of a parent," she managed to say, keeping her own voice level.

"No, it is not, but it should not stop you living."

Mai fell silent and focused on her surroundings, not wanting to argue any more.

* * *

They set up camp just before dusk. Oliver tended to the horses while Gene started a fire and helped Mai cook. General Lin sat back, staring at the stars as they appeared between the clouds.

"Gene, help me with the tents," Oliver ordered.

Gene looked to Mai for her approval.

"Are you okay by yourself, Mai?" he asked. "I can continue being your assistant if—"

"I'll be fine, go and help your brother."

"I'm his Captain," Oliver muttered.

Mai rolled her eyes. Gene laughed before jumping up to assist his twin. They set up the two tents so that the openings faced each other.

"Do we have time to set out our bedrolls?" Oliver asked, "or is food nearly ready?"

"If you're quick," Mai replied. "Also if someone could find me the bowls that would be great…"

"I'll do it," Gene said.

He rummaged through their packs until he found the tin bowls and handed them over. Oliver, meanwhile, unrolled everyone's beds. General Lin had not moved, he was still watching the stars.

They ate in silence. Gene washed up in a nearby stream.

"I'm going to sleep," Mai mumbled.

"Who's taking the first watch?" Lin asked.

Mai did not wait for the answer as the question was not aimed at her. Instead, she crawled into one of the tents.

"I will," Oliver said. "Gene can take the sec—"

"I do not trust Gene to watch over us alone, the pair of you can take the first watch."

Gene stared at his shoes. Oliver nodded. General Lin followed after Mai.

" _You should not expect him to trust me,_ " Gene mumbled.

" _No, but I did expect him to trust me._ "

" _He believes I have fooled you, I think,_ " Gene said. " _I don't think you should take it personally._ "

Oliver scowled.

" _Come on, let's sit by the fire. No point in getting cold,"_ Gene said.

They took seats on a log next to the fire. Oliver glanced down the empty road.

" _You can't speak to me in Eshian when we reach Redport,_ " Oliver muttered some time later. " _You don't know who is listening._ "

"I won't," Gene replied. "I am getting good at Ocri."

"Yes, you are," Oliver admitted. "Let's practice more though. What are you doing to tell people if they ask about your past?"

"That we were separated as children and that our father was a trader, I went spent my childhood on a boat and that's why my Ocri is not great," Gene recited. They had decided on the story before leaving Basingold.

"Where have you been?"

"Lots of places, but I'm bad at place names. There was a place with silks and another with spices and herbs."

"What happened to your father?"

"Died of an illness, so I returned to find my mother and brother and bumped into you."

"And then?"

"I joined the army to be close to you," Gene said. "I sound like such a sap, don't I?"

"Yes, you do. Who was your best friend?"

"Masako."

"And she was?"

"The ship captain's daughter."

Oliver bit his lip.

"And were you romantically inclined—"

"Eww, no. She was like a sister," Gene said quickly. "No, there was someone else but… Well we all have crushes, don't we?"

Before Oliver could respond, there was a noise from the tents. Both brothers frowned and looked around.

" _What was that?_ " Gene whispered.

A muffled grunt reached their ears. In the light of the fire, Gene's cheeks flushed red.

" _You don't think that they're…_ "

Oliver's expression soured.

They both heard a distinctly feminine whimper. Then another grunt.

" _I don't think she's_ —"

" _Shut up_ ," Oliver hissed.

They strained to listen.

" _I don't like it. We should stop_ —"

" _Shut up,_ " Oliver repeated.

" _But_ —" Gene tried again.

" _Let me think_."

" _Bandits._ "

" _What?_ "

" _Fake bandits._ "

Oliver jumped up, grabbed his weapons and threw a sword at Gene.

Gene caught it and banged it against one of the pots they had used for dinner.

"Oi!" Oliver shouted. "Get away from here. We're armed!"

He jumped over the log and ran a little way down the road. Gene followed for about half the distance, sword raised as if readying himself for a fight.

"We don't want any trouble," Gene shouted.

"General! Get out here! We need backup!"

Oliver bent down and picked up some rocks. He threw them as far as he could. Echoes could be heard as they landed against the trees.

"Where are they?" Gene called. "Have they gone?"

"What is this ruckus?" General Lin's deep voice said from behind.

Gene span around, sword still raised. He lowered it a bit. The General stood, half dressed, holding his own weapon.

"Oliver spotted bandits, he ran after them, I think we scared them off."

"He took no light source with him?" the General asked.

"No, I guess so that they could not pinpoint him," Gene replied.

"Eugh." The General growled. "Watch the camp. I'm trusting you."

He glared fiercely at Gene for a moment, then ran off in the direction that Oliver had gone in. Gene rushed back towards the tents.

"Mai, Mai are you okay?"

"Are there really bandits?" she asked, peeking her head out of the tent. Her face was pale.

"No, but you didn't sound… The noises…"

Mai burst into tears.

"He wouldn't stop. He held a hand over my mouth and he wouldn't stop…"

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm not bleeding."

"Get in my tent then," Gene said. "And go to sleep, we'll tell him not to wake you. It'll be fine. We'll protect you."

Mai sobbed as she gathered her things together. She climbed into the twins' tent and Gene checked on her. She had curled up under Oliver's blanket.

"You're safe now. We won't let him hurt you," Gene said.

"Thank you," Mai whispered.

Gene forced a smile, then began patrolling the little camp. He checked the horses, who had woken in alarm at the shouting but were otherwise unharmed.

"They're gone," Oliver's voice said from the darkness. "They must have run off."

"You followed them?"

"The General and I paced the parameter, but they're nowhere to be seen."

Oliver and General Lin's figures became clearer as they neared the fire. Gene threw another log onto it.

"I don't think they expected us to be armed," Gene said. "I'm glad you spotted them, I would have missed them."

"And that is why you can't be left on your own," General Lin muttered. "I'm going back to bed."

"Mai switched tents," Gene said quickly. "So you would not wake her when you returned. Let her sleep, I think she was quite frightened by the attack."

"Yes. The attack," General Lin said. "Goodnight."

The General strode back to his own tent.

" _Well?_ " Gene whispered.

Oliver shook his head and Gene fell silent.

"We must stay vigilant, they might come back," Oliver said, slightly louder than he would usually.

The twins did not dare to speak for a while. They dutifully kept watch.

"You should get some sleep," Oliver said finally.

"So should you. We should wake the General for his turn."

"No, sleep, I'll be fine."

"Noll—"

"I am your Captain, you will obey my orders."

"Mai is in our tent though."

"Sleep here then."

Gene scowled, but fetched his own blanket and curled up next to the fire.

* * *

"Captain, you did not wake me for my shift," General Lin accused the next morning.

"You had already been disturbed in the night, I thought it would be better if you slept longer," Oliver said. "I was looking out for your best interests."

"And neglected yourself."

"He's going to be grumpy all morning now," Mai muttered to Gene, who was assisting her again, while she cooked.

"Who? Noll?"

"Yes, he's always grumpy if he hasn't had enough sleep."

"I can hear you," Oliver grumbled.

"Like I said, grumpy."

They set off without a great deal of fuss, but a lot less talkative than the previous day. Their journey passed without incident. Gene occasionally asked a question. Oliver was practically asleep on his horse. Mai was a little jumpy, and avoiding her husband wherever possible.

The General kept his eyes forward, with a complete lack of a facial expression.

* * *

" _General Urado, do you have a moment?_ "

" _For you, Jeffery? I have two_ ," Urado replied from his seat at one end of a great hall. " _As long as they are quick_."

" _I've been asking around about my son._ "

 _Urado's expression soured, but Jeffery went on._

" _I have asked everyone who might have seen something and no one saw anything. There is only one possibility left._ "

" _And that is?"_

" _I think he was kidnapped,_ " Jeffery stated, twisting his hands in front of his torso. " _If somehow the Ocri scum found out our military structure. Kidnapping my son, the betrothed of your daughter… Well, he would be viewed as a political pawn._ "

" _Yes, I suppose so… But we have received no demands_ ," Urado said.

" _Not yet we have not. But if we are preparing for war, they may be planning to bring him out at that point. 'Don't fight we have one of yours' kind of thing_."

Urado laughed.

" _As if I would stop my plans for that boy, he's too soft as it is_."

" _Masako will be upset."_

Urado rolled his eyes.

" _Yes, I imagine she will be. But she'll get over it. I must find her a new husband."_

" _Would you like a lineup, General?"_

Urado laughed again.

" _No, I'm sure I'll find someone. One of my spies might soon be returning to us…_ "

" _Your spies, General?_ "

" _Yes, I have a few near to the Ocri sham of an emperor… I think if one of them succeeds then my daughter would be a fitting prize… Well, she is not suitable for all of them, but I'll work something out…_ "

Urado twisted his goatee around his finger and smiled.

" _Yes, it's all coming together now…_ "

* * *

The party arrived in Redport a few days later just before sundown. They went straight to the Palace and stabled their horses. A servant that seemed to recognised General Lin led them into the main building, where they were greeted by the Emperor and Empress themselves.

The General met the couple like old friends and introduced the rest of them.

"This is my wife, Mai. Captain Oliver and his brother Gene."

"A pleasure to meet you all," the Emperor said. "I believe I have met Oliver before, have I not? You've grown a fair bit since last we met."

"Yes, your highness."

Oliver bowed his head a little.

"Oh, none of that. Let me think. Yes, I gave you a book, didn't I?"

"Yes, your highness, I still have it."

The Emperor smiled.

"I did not know you had a brother, you certainly did not last time we met."

"No, I only found out I had a brother recently myself. We were separated as children, he has returned from trading abroad after the death of his father. I am training him now."

"Wonderful, wonderful!" The Emperor turned his attention back to Lin. "You did not mention you were getting married last time you were here."

"I was rather busy with my work, your highness. And it is a recent thing. Her mother approached me for the match and everything was settled very quickly."

The Emperor appraised Mai and smiled.

"Wonderful, will you all be joining us for dinner?"

"I am taking Gene to see the city," Oliver said, stifling a yawn. "He has not been before."

"Do check out the night market on the east side," the Empress said, moving closer. "Some of the street food is delightful. I have not been in some time."

She smiled. Oliver forced one in return. He noticed that the Emperor and General Lin had begun to walk away. Mai hovered, looking between her retreating husband and the twins, obviously unsure of what to do.

Oliver took the opportunity to lean forwards and hiss to the Empress.

"Please take Mai under your wing. Do not leave her alone with the General."

The Empress frowned.

"Why not?"

"He tried to force himself on her a few nights ago. She is too young for motherhood. Please protect her."

The Empress straightened her back and sighed.

"I hope you two have fun out in the city, I will see you tomorrow," she said in a slightly raised voice. Then she turned to Mai. "Come, Mai, I think we are going to be good friends."

Mai's eyes widened, alarmed, but took the Empress's outstretched arm.

"We are?"

"Of course we are. I am surrounded by crusty old men in this Palace. I've been looking forward to having some female company!"

Oliver watched the two women walk away with a sense of relief.

"You trust her?" Gene asked in a low voice.

"If you have not learnt this already, women tend to protect other women," Oliver muttered. "Especially from men. Come on."

* * *

 **Author's note: Ta-da! Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver led Gene out into the city.

"Are you sure about this?" Gene asked. He struggled to keep up with his brother's fast pace. How could Oliver rush about like this when there were so many new things to see? "You're shattered. I swear you haven't slept since we left Basingold."

"I slept a little before dinner last night. I'm fine," Oliver muttered. "Come on."

"We're in a hurry?"

"I am in a hurry."

Gene frowned, but followed anyway. Oliver headed towards the capital's barracks. It was a larger version of where they had trained in Basingold.

"Why are we here?"

"I have a friend I want to introduce you to."

"Mai said you didn't have any friends."

"Yes, and Mai knows everything," Oliver said flippantly. "Especially about a place that she has never been to and occupants she has never met, nor realised their relations to me."

Gene gave up asking questions. He followed until he was shown inside an office.

"Takigawa," Oliver greeted a man in a captain's uniform. "I need to borrow one of your men."

Takigawa looked up from the report he was reading and pushed some of the long hair out of his face to get a better look at Oliver.

"And you are?"

"Captain Oliver from the Basingold division."

"Ah yes, of course!"

Takigawa jumped up and stuck his head out of his office door. He yelled incomprehensibly at a passing soldier and then returned to his desk. He tied his hair up, stowed the report away and gave his full attention to his guests.

"How is Basingold?"

"Fine."

"Excellent, you're as verbose as my wife described you." Takigawa sighed. "And you must be Gene."

"How did you know that?" Gene asked, wide eyed.

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"How am I related to you? His wife told him, obviously."

Gene frowned.

"Who is your wife?" he asked.

"Don't tell him," Oliver said, before Takigawa could answer. "Let him work it out."

Takigawa only laughed.

* * *

"Oi! Yasuhara! Captain wants you."

Yasuhara almost fell out of his bunk in his haste to respond to the message.

"What? Why? Tonight's my evening off!"

Victor, the soldier that had relayed the message, shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, he sounded real pissed about it though."

"I haven't done anything!"

"Sure you haven't."

Yasuhara groaned, pulled on his boots and his jacket, then hurried out of the dorms. He practically ran to Takigawa's office, that was on the other side of the barracks.

He knocked, still panting slightly, and waited for the answering shout of—

"Come in."

Yasuhara steeled himself and entered.

"You wanted to see me, Captain…"

Yasuhara's words faltered as he realised who else was in the room.

"Gene! You're alive!"

Yasuhara threw himself into the arms of his friend, who hugged him back.

"Soldier!" Takigawa barked in faux annoyance.

Yasuhara pushed Gene away and stood to attention.

"I'm sorry, Captain, that was unacceptable."

"Damn right it was unacceptable. You never greet me like that," Takigawa muttered. He sighed and tried to look annoyed, but a smile played about the corners of his lips. "Gene here has never seen the capital, Captain Oliver needs rest, I want you to take this soldier out and ensure he knows his way about."

"Yes, Captain."

Takigawa sighed again, then pulled a small bag of coins out of his pocket and threw it at Yasuhara.

"Have some fun, soldier."

"Yes, Captain."

"Get out of my office, both of you."

Yasuhara and Gene scarpered.

"You want a bunk?" Takigawa offered Oliver, who nodded. "Through there," he said, pointing to a side door. "No one will disturb you."

Oliver nodded his head in thanks, then headed to bed.

Takigawa sat back down at his desk to finish his paperwork with a smile on his face.

* * *

Yasuhara did not let go of Gene's hand as they weaved in and out of the crowds.

"You're alive," he said. "I was convinced they told me you were alive just to get me to keep quiet. I'm so glad you're alive."

"I have to been kept under watch at all times. Technically, if I do something bad, Noll gets in trouble."

"Noll?"

"Captain Oliver."

"You call him Noll?"

"Yeah?" Gene shrugged. "I remembered called him that as a kid and well, he doesn't seem to mind."

"Is he… Is he okay with having a brother?"

"Yeah, I think he likes it."

"Your Ocri has improved," Yasuhara commented.

"I've been practising," Gene replied. "Kind of had to, really. No one can know where I'm from so…"

"Good point. So you're in training too? I guess you're not suffering too much though, you were already a soldier."

"There's a different focus," Gene said. "But it's fun. I think Noll is enjoying teaching me. And… I think it is doing him some good to have someone challenge him. "

Yasuhara beamed.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Excellent, let's go to the night market. This way."

At the night market, Yasuhara dragged them from stall to stall, picking up various bits of food until they could not carry any more. He then led them to a park, where they sat in the moonlight, gorging themselves.

"This is amazing, what is this?"

"Which one?"

"This?" Gene said, holding up a leg of meat.

"I think that's just chicken, is it the sweet sauce?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's the lemon and honey one, it's good, I'll give you that."

"This is good too, the fried potatoes."

"Dip them in this," Yasuhara handed over a pot of sauce.

Gene dipped a half bitten fried potato in the sauce and shoved it in his mouth.

"That's amazing!"

Yasuhara grinned.

Once they had finished their food, the two friends lay back on the grass.

"How have you been?" Gene asked, still watching the stars. "Are they treating you well?"

"Yeah, Takigawa is a good captain. He really cares about us all, you know? He's more like a big brother or something. As long as we do our chores and stuff, he's pretty flexible."

"That's good."

"Yeah. How's that girl, what's her name? Mai?"

"Yeah, Mai… Well, that is a question isn't it…" Gene bit his lip. "She's married to the General, right? The one that locked us up?"

"Right." Yasuhara did a double take. "Wait, what? She's married to that arsehole? Not your brother?"

"You shouldn't call him that so loudly. But that's what I thought too," Gene said. "I mean about her not being married to Noll, not the arsehole thing. Well, maybe that too…" He sighed. "I definitely thought that she and Noll… Well maybe not married, but definitely like… I don't know. Anyway. Noll really likes her, like willing to put his life on the line level of into her."

"Damn."

Gene looked away from Yasuhara and the stars.

"Yeah, but the General basically brought him up."

"That is tricky," Yasuhara said. "What about Mai though? Does she like her husband?"

"I wasn't sure before we left Basingold. They just sort of co-existed? But on the journey here… The General tried to… Mai doesn't want children yet…"

Yasuhara's face darkened.

"He didn't—"

"He didn't hurt her. We stopped it. Pretended there were bandits so he'd leave her alone."

"You didn't say anything?" Yasuhara asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure if maybe those were just the noises she made during… You know… But I asked her after and she was crying so I don't think… Noll asked the Empress to keep an eye on Mai."

"You met the Empress?" Yasuhara half sat up and faced Gene, who turned to him with a look of surprise.

"Yeah? Have you not?"

"No! Why would I have met the Empress?" Yasuhara asked, incredulous. "That is such a high honour!"

"Oh, yeah, I guess."

Gene shrugged and Yasuhara rolled his eyes.

"You're literally the prime suspect for a spy in this entire country and you got to meet her before me, practically a model citizen."

"Model citizen? Didn't you get caught helping an enemy spy?" Gene teased, poking Yasuhara in the chest.

"I'll have you know that I saved a dying man from the ocean and nursed him back to health before helping him find his long lost family," Yasuhara corrected.

"And I bet that story has everyone swooning all over you."

Yasuhara scowled and flopped back down onto the earth.

"I wish," he said, covering his eyes with his hand. "It's festival season, right? Literally half of my troop are shacking up with people left, right and centre!"

"Aww, and they only want you left and right?" Gene asked. He rolled over onto his front and propped his head up on his hands.

"Very funny."

"I am hilarious. But does no one want you? Truly?"

Yasuhara paused before responding, leaving his face half covered.

"It's hard to… I was worried about you."

Gene frowned.

"Worrying about me stopped you from kissing other people?" he asked innocently.

"Well…"

"Wait… You like me, don't you? Romantically?"

Yasuhara scowled as Gene's face lit up. He rolled over so that Gene could not see his face.

"No, I—"

"You do! Don't you?" Gene grabbed Yasuhara's shoulder and tried to pull him back over, but it was to no avail. "That's really—"

"Do you like me back?"

Gene faltered in both movement and speech. Yasuhara turned over and forced a smile.

"It's okay, I didn't expect—"

"I don't know," Gene blurted. His eyes darted from side to side, trying to process the question and his true feelings regarding the answer. "So much as happened… I never even thought about it. You know, not long ago, being interested in a man would have gotten me beaten to death."

"But not here."

"No… Not here," Gene agreed, nodding slightly.

"We're still friends right?" Yasuhara asked.

"Of course we are!" Gene insisted, smiling again. "Now come on, I thought you were going to show me the city!"

Gene bounded to his feet and dragged Yasuhara back towards the hustle and bustle.

* * *

"What did Oliver say to you?" Mai asked the Empress as soon as they were alone.

"Only that you were a little nervous to be in the capital and that I should look after you," the Empress lied with a smile. "I remember when I first came to Redport. It was so big and I was so little."

"How old were you?"

"Ten years old."

The Empress led Mai into her private chambers and gestured that she take a seat.

"Would you like some tea?"

Mai, who had only just touched her bum to the luxurious couch, bounced straight back up again.

"I can do it," she said quickly.

"Oh no, you've been travelling, let me," the Empress insisted.

"But—"

"Mai, do as you're told or I will have you beheaded."

Mai sat, wide eyed and rooted with fear until she heard the Empresses laugh.

"You're teasing me!" Mai accused.

"Yes I am, now relax. I might be an empress now, but I started life much further down the food chain, so to speak."

"Really?"

The Empress poured two cups of tea and sat down opposite Mai. She kicked off her shoes and sat cross legged. Mai took the offered cup and sipped.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"I moved to the capital when I was ten years old, as I said. My mother told me I should try and educate myself, so I did. I got a job at a bakery and after I did my work every morning, the woman that lived there taught me to read and write. Once I could do that, I went to the library—"

"What's a library?"

"It's a public place full of books for people to read. The old Emperor kept it private, to just his staff and trusted advisors. But Martin opened it up to everyone. Well, most of it. Some bits are still for his personal use."

"We don't have anything like that in Basingold. It sounds like the sort of thing Oliver would like."

"Yes, it is a shame, perhaps one should be opened," the Empress commented. "It's how I met the Emperor."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, he used to visit the library all the time in disguise with his wife. They spotted me there regularly enough. I was there whenever I was not working." She smiled to herself as she recalled the memory. "He asked me why I read so much and I told him that he was a dirty old man that shouldn't talk to young girls."

Mai's mouth fell open in shock.

"You didn't?"

"I did. I was fourteen at the time and had no idea who he really was, to be fair. He just laughed and told me that he was a patron of the library and that he'd never seen someone read so much. When I realised that he wasn't a dirty old man trying to prey on me and was genuinely just interested in books, we became sort of friends I guess. He taught me things and so did his wife. They bought me books of my own and…"

"So it's true?" Mai asked.

"What's true?"

"That you're his second wife?"

"Ah, yes. Yes, I am. His first wife could not have children. She asked me to be his second wife personally. He didn't want to do it because he loves her so much. Even now, I do not think he views me as a wife."

"Oh…"

"Do not be sad for me. He loves me like family," the Empress said. "He's given me an education and a comfortable lifestyle. In return, I will give him an heir."

She rested a hand on her stomach. Mai's brows furrowed momentarily.

"You're pregnant?"

The Empress nodded.

"Oliver said you were under guard because of producing an heir, but you've let me, a stranger, right into your quarters," Mai said. "Isn't that—"

"I could have you dead before you blinked if I so wanted," the Empress interjected.

Mai looked around for some sort of hidden guard, but she could not see anything. The Empress smiled.

"Don't let it worry you, nothing will harm you unless you try and hurt me. I do not think you will do that."

Mai shook her head.

"Tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell," Mai mumbled, she put her teacup down and twisted her hands in her lap. "My dad used to trade aboard, my mother sold stuff in Basingold. They're both dead now."

She tried to say it in a matter of fact voice, but was not entirely sure it came out how she wanted.

"And you're married to General Lin."

Mai nodded, not making eye contact.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound happy about that?" the Empress prompted.

"My mother wanted me to marry him."

"And you're not happy."

It was no longer a question, though it compelled Mai to speak again.

"My mother told me that it would be okay, in the long run," she blurted. "But I don't know what to do." She burst into tears. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" the Empress asked, her head cocked to one side.

"Because you're a stranger and—"

"I asked. Tell me what is causing your heartache."

Mai wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I do not care for my husband," she whispered. "He wants a child and I don't and he wanted to try and I couldn't stop him and—"

"He tried to force himself on you?"

"Oliver and Gene caused a distraction and he stopped but if they hadn't…" Her voice had been quiet before, but now it became barely loud enough to hear. "He had covered my mouth and I couldn't tell him to stop. I'm… I'm scared to be alone with him."

The Empress nodded.

"That was wrong of him."

"And I can't leave him," Mai went on as if she had not heard the Empress's words. "They will only let me divorce him if we've shown we tried and we both agree the marriage is not working but I don't think he'll agree to that. He doesn't want me… He just wants the idea of having a wife and family."

"Hmm… I want you to stay with me during your trip here," the Empress said. "Do you understand?"

"But—"

"There are only two people that can overrule me, and neither of them will. I want you to stay with me, do you understand?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **Author's note: Little bit late with this chapter, blame my boyfriend. It's hard to get anything done when he visits because he wants me to like, give *him* attention or something. It's wild! Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Where am I?"

"Shhhh," came a muffled response.

Gene pushed himself into a seated position and glance around. They weren't anywhere he recognised. He frowned. He could see some grass and a lake and a few trees.

"Yasuhara?"

"It's not morning yet…"

"But the sun is up," Gene countered. "And we're outside."

"Let me sleep."

Gene rolled his eyes.

"I forgot how grumpy you are in the morning."

"I'm not grumpy."

"Then open your eyes and tell me where we are," Gene said.

"We're outside," Yasuhara replied, without looking.

Gene rolled his eyes again.

"And how did we come to be outside?"

Yasuhara groaned.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked, still lying on the floor curled up.

"We were… We were drinking in a pub?"

"Great, how many drinks had you had at that point?"

"Just the one," Gene said, his face still screwed up from remembering.

Yasuhara chuckled.

"Okay, well then, after your first drink, you had a second and a third and it turns out you're not so great at handling your drink."

"I'm not?"

"No, you're not. You get really cuddly and you were walking around the bar shouting at people that they were pretty. You even kissed a few random strangers. I had to drag you out of the bar so that no one punched you."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"So why did we sleep outside?"

"Because you wanted to look at the stars and then you fell asleep."

"And you didn't wake me up?"

"No, I didn't wake you up," Yasuhara muttered.

"Why not?"

Yasuhara sighed.

"We should get back," he said. "Come on. I'm on duty today and I'm sure your brother will be wondering where you have got to."

Gene frowned.

"But why didn't you—"

"Just let it go," Yasuhara said, finally opening his eyes.

He pushed himself to his feet and held a hand out to Gene, who took it. He ignored Gene's pout and led the way back towards the barracks. He took Gene straight to Takigawa's office and knocked.

"Come in."

Yasuhara entered, Gene followed behind.

"Ah, yes," Takigawa sighed, "you two look like you slept in a bush. I trust you had fun?"

"Yes, Captain," Yasuhara said.

"Gene, go through there and wake your brother, he's been asleep long enough."

"Yes, Captain."

Gene went through the door that Takigawa at pointed at and found his brother curled up on a bunk. He shook Oliver's shoulder.

"Go away."

"It's time to get up," Gene murmured.

Oliver groaned.

"Why are you both so rubbish at mornings?" Gene asked, more to himself than to Oliver.

"So you slept with him?" Oliver asked back, eyes still closed.

"If that has the same connotations as it does in Eshian, then no. We just fell asleep in the park."

"In the park."

"Yes, apparently I cannot hold my drink and… Well… I think Yasuhara is annoyed at me."

"Why would he be annoyed at you?" Oliver asked. "Did he not appreciate your attentions?"

"What?"

"What?"

"I don't understand."

"You said you could not hold your drink, I presume you came on too strong—"

"No! No, I didn't!"

Oliver smirked.

"Sure you didn't."

"I didn't!" Gene protested. He poked his twin in the side and Oliver squirmed. "I told him I didn't like him like that!"

"Why did you do that?"

"I… I don't know."

"If my eyes were open, I would roll them at you."

"Then get up. Shouldn't we go and find Mai? If we're talking about failed love lives."

Oliver, without opening his eyes, punched Gene in the side.

"Oi! That hurt."

"Good."

Oliver dragged himself to his feet and stretched. Gene followed him out into Takigawa's office, where Oliver thanked his fellow captain.

"No problem, have fun at the festivities."

The twins started to walk back to the Palace.

"So why did you tell Yasuhara you didn't like him? I thought you did."

"I like him as a friend," Gene said. "But he told me that he liked me as more than just a friend and I freaked out a bit. In Eshia, I would have been beaten to death for even thinking about such things and what if I just like him because he helped me?"

Oliver shrugged.

"Maybe kiss him and see how you feel?"

"And make everything weird? I don't think so."

Oliver shrugged again.

"Probably for the best. I do not have a good track record when it comes to advice about people. Perhaps you should ask Mai."

"Yeah, because she's in such a great position herself," Gene muttered.

"She is better at people than I am."

Gene rolled his eyes and gave up.

* * *

" _Is it for real this time, General?_ " Jeffery asked.

" _What do you mean by 'this time'?_ "

" _We have readied for an invasion many times, but—_ "

" _Others have failed me_ ," General Urado interrupted. " _This one will not. They have created the perfect scenario. Do you know what today is?_ "

" _No, General._ "

" _Today is their Emperor's birthday,_ " he answered with a smirk. " _And with any chance, it shall be his death day too._ "

" _Why now? Why if you have someone_ —"

" _Because we were not ready before,_ " Urado snapped. " _But we are now. And there are other reasons too… Reasons that will make those fools act in a way that benefits me…_ "

It was clear that Jeffery wanted to ask more, but did not dare do it.

" _If he dies, we will find out in six days_ ," Urado said after a pause. " _That is the quickest the messengers can get the news to me. We will be poised and ready to march in six days._ "

" _But won't they be on high alert after the death of their leader?_ "

Urado smirked.

" _Yes, but they will also be panicking._ "

Jeffery frowned, but once again, did not say anything.

The door to the General's office burst open. The only person who was allowed to do so without knocking without being reprimanded strode through the door.

" _Father, I want to come too_."

Jeffery pursed his lips.

" _Come where my dear?_ " Urado asked, his voice unusually soft.

" _If you're marching on Ocral, I want to come too. I am a better fighter than half of those idiots and I want to find the scum that took Gene,_ " Masako stated.

Urado smiled.

" _If only you had been a boy…_ " he muttered. " _You would have made a fine son._ "

Masako's face remained stone cold.

" _But perhaps your attendance would not be so bad,"_ he mused. " _We do need to find you a new husband, after all… Perhaps, whoever kills the most scum can win your hand in marriage…_ "

" _And if I kill the most?_ " she asked.

Urado just laughed.

" _If I kill the most?_ " she repeated, more forcefully.

" _Then whoever gets the second most…_ "

Masako narrowed her eyes at her father before stalking out.

" _She's so fiery,_ " Urado said. " _Just like her mother._ "

" _Why did you never take another woman?_ " Jeffery asked. " _Surely you want a son._ "

" _I have not deemed any of them worth keeping,_ " he replied in an offhand manner. " _But it is not like you took another…_ "

" _No, General. The first one was trouble enough._ "

" _You should have been harder on her. Foreign women never do quite understand our ways…_ "

" _Yes, General."_

" _And they bring their sons up to cause trouble too."_

" _Yes, General."_

" _Which reminds me, if we do find that brat of yours, you must be prepared to kill him."_

A tiny pause.

" _I am, General."_

Urado's facial expression belied that he did not entirely believe Jeffery, but he did not question it.

* * *

"How long does this speech go on for?" Yasuhara asked as they started yet another lap of the palace. The cheering could be heard from all over the city.

"He's going to announce that the Empress is pregnant," Takigawa hissed. "So I think he can go on as long as he likes."

"What?"

"Yeah. Now, do you want to tell me what happened last night?"

Yasuhara scowled.

"Nothing happened."

"Is that the problem?" Takigawa probed.

Yasuhara scowled again.

"So I showed him around, we went to the market and ate and stuff and it was all going well… Then we went for a drink. Gene hadn't really drunk before. Like at all. So he was quite drunk after his second one and he started being really affectionate with literally everyone in the pub."

"Except you?"

"Oh no, including me."

"And that's the problem?"

"I pulled him out of the bar and he insisted we go and look at the stars, so I took him to the park and pointed out various stars and stuff," Yasuhara went on. "And he kept cuddling me, but he'd already said he wasn't really interested in me. That he just wanted us to be friends. And this morning he woke up and didn't even remember that he'd been all over me."

"That wasn't fair of him."

"But he was drunk. And it's not even like he did that on purpose."

Takigawa patted Yasuhara on the back.

"You've got it tough, kid. And there's not much you can do."

"Just grin and bear it?" Yasuhara guessed.

"Pretty much. But look on the bright side, you've still got me as the best Captain ever!"

Yasuhara laughed. He could not help himself.

"Thanks, Captain."

"You're welcome."

They walked a little further.

"What are you going to do?" Takigawa asked.

"About Gene? He's only here for a few days." He shrugged. "There's not much I can do."

"You going to see him again?"

"If he wants to see me then yes. I do still want to be his friend. I like him. I just also want to kiss him."

"Well if you ever want an excuse to not have to see him, let me know. I'll come up with something."

"Thanks, Captain."

* * *

As happy as Mai was for the Emperor and Empress, the speech really did go on for too long. When it finally ended, the Empress led Mai to one side.

"You've been stuck in this palace all day, I think you should have the afternoon off. I cannot come with you, but I can have someone accompany you around the city, so you can see it, if you like?"

"Not the Ge—"

"No, not him. I won't let you be alone with him ever again," the Empress insisted.

Mai's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Who would you like to escort you?"

Mai opened her mouth, closed it again and looked away. The Empress smiled.

"Those twins, right?"

Mai nodded.

"I'll arrange it."

And so Mai found herself being flanked by the twins as she ventured out into the city.

"We look just like bodyguards," Gene commented.

"Perhaps you should play the part of my bodyguards," Mai said. "And I can pretend to be a foreign princess or something…"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"A foreign princess would be far more eloquent…"

"And how would you know that?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" Gene turned to look at his brother.

"Any princess would be more eloquent than Mai," Oliver muttered.

Mai poked him in the side.

"I might sack you as my bodyguard."

"Go ahead."

"Anyway," Gene interrupted, "I think I've met the closest thing to a foreign princess out of all of us and quite frankly, I think she and Mai would get on very well."

"Who's that?"

"The General's daughter," Gene replied. "She was my best friend. We were supposed to get married but neither of us wanted that."

"Why not?"

"She liked girls."

"Oh," Mai nodded, "yeah, I can see why that would not be conducive to a marriage between you two. Do you miss her?"

"Yeah," Gene admitted. "I wanted to bring her with me but… I couldn't talk to her before I left so it didn't happen. She's strong though. She'll be okay."

"I hope you get to see her again one day," Mai mumbled.

"Me too."

"Come on," Oliver said, "the market is this way."

"Perhaps we could find you a princess dress," Gene said to Mai, "and you could wear it to the dinner this evening."

"Would you mind?"

"We're here to serve you," Gene said quickly, before his brother could object. "Besides, I've seen what the Empress's clothes are like…"

"I know! They're so pretty! I brought my favourite dress but it's just not formal enough," Mai said. "I know that no one would say anything but…"

"Come on then," Oliver muttered.

Mai beamed up at him and he led the three of them towards the far side of the market, where most of the clothing stalls were. Mai and Gene spent a good deal of time trying on random items of clothing, trying to make each other laugh. Oliver stood sentry, occasionally scowling at his brother and friend.

Eventually, they started to take their shopping more seriously. Gene was the first to find suitable dresses. He held a pink one up against himself.

"What do you think?"

Mai turned, clutching a piece of yellow fabric, and appraised the garment.

"Oh, the colour suits you," she said. "But I think it might be a bit small even for you, despite being as skinny as you are."

"I'll have you know in Es— Some places, I'm considered very muscular," Gene muttered. "But I thought it'd fit you."

"It would fit me." Mai reached for the dress and held it against herself. "What do you think?"

"I think it would fit," Gene said. "Oliver, what do you think?"

"Why does it matter what I think?"

"Because you're being boring."

"Yeah," Mai agreed. "And Gene's too nice to tell me if it would look bad. At least you'd be honest."

Oliver rolled his eyes and glanced at the dress.

"I'm sure it'd be fine," he said finally.

"I don't want it to be fine, I want to know if I'll look like a princess."

Mai turned away, started to look through the rest of the dresses again.

"You always look like a princess in his eyes," Gene said quietly.

Oliver punched his brother on the arm.

"What did you say, Gene?" Mai asked, turning back.

"He didn't say anything," Oliver answered. "He just hit himself."

"No, I didn't, you di—"

Oliver punched his brother on the arm again, harder.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"Oliver stop hitting your brother," Mai scolded, turning around to glare at him. "That's not very nice. I know you're bored but that's not the way to—"

"I'm not hitting him because I'm bored," Oliver objected.

"Then why are you hitting him?" Mai asked, hand on her hip and eyebrow raised.

"Uh—"

"Yeah, do tell her the truth," Gene said, smirking.

"I hit him because I was bored," Oliver said.

Mai rolled her eyes and turned back to the dresses. Gene snickered.

"I think I like the pink one best, will you wait while I try it on?"

"Of course we will," Gene said.

The stall owner showed Mai to a changing room of sorts. Oliver rounded on his brother.

"What did you say that for?"

"She didn't hear it."

"And if she had?"

"Surely she knows you like her?"

"Not the point. She's married—"

"To a rapist."

"He didn't actually—"

"He tried to, that's bad enough."

"Yes, it is. But she is still married. I cannot try and pursue a married woman, especially when she is married to my boss," Oliver entreated his brother to see reason. "If I could take her away from all of this, somewhere far away and safe and we could live together in peace, I would. But I can't afford to and if we got caught, I could have my hand cut off."

"Your hand cut off?"

"The punishment for adultery is having your dominant hand cut off."

Gene blinked.

"So you were thinking of doing that with her!"

Oliver punched his brother for a third time on the same spot on his arm.

"Will you stop that?!"

"I wasn't thinking of doing anything with her. But people would assume that we had." Oliver rolled his eyes. "As if I would even think of asking someone who had almost been raped if they wanted to… You're such an idiot."

"Don't you want children?" Gene asked.

"Of course— That's not the point," Oliver retorted. "I can't even afford a house yet. I can't possibly support children. That's years away. And she's only sixteen!"

"People have children when they're sixteen all the time in—"

"We're not there though Gene! We're here! In Ocral! And sixteen is no age to be having children. You've got to at least reach like twenty and have a house and a stable income and stuff before it's even a possibility."

"Accidents happen though…"

"Putting your penis inside someone else is not an accident," Oliver muttered. "And if you do that, you have to be prepared for the consequences."

Gene frowned.

"But don't you get urges? Like, when you're kissing someone? And get caught up in it?"

Oliver's shoulders sagged.

"No. I don't."

Gene opened his mouth to ask another question, but he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. Mai was standing right next to them.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Long enough," Mai replied in a small voice.

Oliver glared at Gene.

"Sorry," Gene said. "I didn't—"

"I'm hungry," Mai said quickly. "Is there any good food places near here? My treat?"

"Yeah," Gene mumbled. "Yeah, I know a few places, Yasuhara took me to a few street vendors. Did you get the dress?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Look, Mai, I'm sorry, we shouldn't have been—"

"You can talk about whatever you want," Mai said, her voice sour. "As long as you find me some food."

Gene bit his tongue, and led the way.

* * *

 **Author's note: I think I would call this chapter 'Gene puts his foot in it'... Keep an eye out for the GHHQ Exchange content! There is some here on ff, but a lot on Tumblr too!**

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't do that, Madoka," the Emperor said, shifting in his seat.

The Empress paused in her pacing to stare down at her husband.

"You're the Emperor; you can do anything."

"I can't tell my best General to divorce his wife!"

"He tried to rape a sixteen-year-old child!" the Empress cried.

The Emperor pinched the top of his brow.

"Madoka, think of what he could tell everyone."

"He ought to be castrated for his crimes! I don't care what else he's done!"

"Madoka!" The Emperor stood and took his wife by the shoulders. "Stop and think. He could tell everyone—"

"And we will tell them that it is a lie. Who do you think they'll believe?" she asked. "Tell him to divorce his wife, send him back to Basingold, give her a new life here where she is safe from him. And if he does not agree, then say he must be punished according to the law. We are being far too lenient by even allowing that!"

"Can you keep her safe until tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Then we will deal with this tomorrow," he said. "I do not have the capacity today to think out the implications. I need to sleep on it."

The Empress scowled but assented.

"Fine, but we are discussing this tomorrow. And for the record, you know Luella would agree with me."

"Yes, I do."

He bowed his head and sank into a chair as his wife swept out of the room.

* * *

"This is amazing!" Mai gushed, and shoved more of the chicken into her mouth. "I want to eat this every day for the rest of my life."

They were sat on the grass in one of the city's parks, gorging themselves on street food.

"I know, right?" Gene replied. "Noll, did you try some?"

"Yes, I tried a piece."

"Don't you like it?"

"It's nice."

Gene frowned.

"Don't you want more?"

Oliver shrugged.

"We have a limited amount, I'd prefer you two enjoyed yourselves."

"Yeah, Gene," Mai said quickly. "If he doesn't want it, I'm not going to make him eat it. More for us!"

"But Noll hasn't eaten a lot."

"I'm fine," Oliver insisted, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you call him that?" Mai asked a moment later as she leant back on the grass. "No one else does."

"What? Noll?"

"Yeah."

"Uh… I don't know," Gene replied. He frowned. "When did I start doing it?"

He looked to Oliver as if he was going to provide an answer. Oliver shrugged.

"A couple of days after you were set free, I think?"

"And you didn't question it?" Mai asked. "You questioned when I called you Captain once!"

Oliver pondered this.

"I think because I did not know him well enough, I had not settled into a routine of what to expect from him by the time he started, and now it's expected. You do not call me Captain, even when I am on duty and you never have, so for you to make the change made a larger impact on my mind."

"Would you like me to start?"

"Not really. I do not want you to see me just as my position."

"He wants you to call him by his name," Gene said with a slight teasing edge to his voice. Oliver scowled.

"You never really answered my question," Mai said, ignoring Gene's attempts to rile up his brother. "Why do you call him that though? Where did it come from?"

"Umm… I'm not sure. I think I dreamt it."

"You dreamt it?" Mai asked, incredulous. "I dreamt about a dress made of potato peelings once, that doesn't mean I went and made one."

"You have weird dreams," Gene said. "Nah, I think it was more of a memory dream. Like… We were both kids in it and we were playing and that's what I called him…"

"Because you couldn't pronounce my name properly," Oliver said suddenly, as if the thought just occurred to him. "So you called me Noll. Dad got angry about it so you didn't speak to me when he was around just in case but Mum didn't care… I think she sometimes used it…"

Mai and Gene both stared at him.

"You… You remember that?" Gene asked.

"Um. Sort of? I think so."

"You don't remember what you did last week, how did you remember that?" Mai asked.

"I don't know. And last week I wasn't allowed to do anything because of concussion, so I do remember," Oliver said.

Mai rolled her eyes.

"You know what I meant."

"Yes, I did. But still. I remembered."

"Maybe it's the concussion," Gene said. "Maybe it scrambled your brain so you remember different things."

"I very much doubt it," Oliver said. "But we should be getting back. We need to get ready for the dinner tonight."

"Do we have to?" Mai asked. "Can't we just stay here and not have to do grown-up things…?"

For a moment, Gene thought he saw Oliver smile.

"No, we must go," Oliver said, standing up.

Mai groaned and accepted his proffered hand.

"Come on then," she said, bounding to her feet. "Let's go.

* * *

"Oh this dress is gorgeous!" the Empress said. "Twirl for me."

Mai dutifully twirled.

"I found it on the market," Mai explained. "The twins were being annoying but I tried it on and bought it anyway."

"What were they doing?"

Mai groaned.

"So I've been quite oblivious to some things," she began. "And it's only now starting to become obvious to me… Eugh. So Oliver is my best friend, right? He has been forever. And I think…" She began to twist the fabric of her tunic between her hands. "Well I overheard them talking and I think he's in love with me. And has been for a while. And I never noticed. Catherine's going to have a field day..."

"Oh… Well that would explain some things."

Mai frowned.

"Like what?"

"Like the way he looks at you."

"He looks at me normally," Mai protested.

"Yeah, normal for a boy in love," the Empress replied. "How do you feel about him?"

"He's my best friend."

"So you said, but how do you feel about him?"

"Shouldn't we be heading down for dinner?" Mai asked quickly.

The Empress smirked.

"You can answer my question now, or I can ask it again in twenty minutes time in the middle of dinner when everyone else will be listening in." Mai scowled and the Empress laughed. "I'm quite used to getting my own way by this point."

"I'd noticed," Mai muttered darkly. She waved a hand dismissively and searched for an answer. "He's my best friend! Of course, I care about him!"

"But you don't love him?"

"I… I don't know. I do love him but I don't know if it's like that. Don't we all love our best friends?"

The Empress nodded with an odd smile pressed onto her face. Mai was not sure if it was genuine.

"We should head down for dinner. There is to be dancing later, can you dance?"

"Only a little."

"Excellent. Then dance with Oliver this evening."

"What?" Mai glared at the Empress. "Why on earth would I do that? If he's in love with me then—"

"Would you have danced with him had you not found out?"

"Well, probably, but—"

"Then you will do it this evening. Do not treat him any different. It would make him sad if you started to avoid him. If he has not forced his feelings on you at this point after so many years, I think he can stand one more night."

"But I'm married to his boss," Mai whispered.

"I am going to get you out of that marriage," the Empress promised. "One way or another, I will get you out of it."

Mai smiled in a way that suggested to the Empress that she did not believe this for one moment.

"Mai?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to get you out of it."

"He's never going to agree—"

"I don't necessarily need him to."

Mai opened her mouth to question this, but the Empress hooked an arm through Mai's.

"Come, let's head down. I'm starved."

"What's stopping me asking questions when we get downstairs, hmm?" Mai asked.

"You're far too polite to."

Mai scowled again.

The banquet hall was lit with hundreds of candles and a roaring fire. Many people were already taking their seats at the long table. The Empress led Mai right to the head of the table, where she sat next to the Emperor and gestured to Mai to sit down next to her.

Mai blinked, amazed. She glanced around at the table. Next to the Emperor was General Lin. Then some people she did not recognise. Various officials, Mai guessed. Down, right at the other end of the table, were the twins. Mai waved at them. Gene waved back.

An official-looking woman sat down next to her. Mai smiled and decided to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Mai."

"I'm Violet," the woman replied. "I'm responsible for organising education within the capital. What do you do?"

"Education? For children? That must be fascinating!" Mai said, avoiding the woman's question. "I'm from Basingold, I have no idea how it works here."

That was enough to prompt Violet to start a very thorough explanation of exactly what her job entailed. Mai listened with genuine interest and asked questions throughout the meal.

After the meal, the Emperor stood and introduced a band of musicians.

"Please, dance! And so my poor wife can escape my awful dancing, let it be ladies' choice!"

He spread his hands wide and many diners jumped up. Mai rounded on the Empress.

"You asked him to do that," she hissed.

"I might have done," the Empress replied with a smile. "Now go and ask Oliver to dance, or I'll cry."

"What'll make you cry, my dear?" the Emperor said, having tuned into some part of the conversation.

"If Mai here does not dance with Oliver," she replied.

The Emperor stared at Mai.

"Then she will dance with him, won't she?"

"Yes, of course, sir, your highness!" Mai gabbled, pushing her chair back.

The Empress laughed and Mai glared at her before hurrying down the hall. Oliver and Gene were still sat, talking intently about something. Mai stuck her head between them.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello, did you enjoy dinner?" Gene asked.

"Yeah I did, until the Empress threatened me," Mai replied with a smile.

"Threatened you?" Oliver asked, concerned. "What did she—"

"She said that if I didn't dance with you, that she would cry."

"So let her cry."

"She's the Empress! And she's pregnant! I can't do that! And the Emperor said I had to!" Mai muttered. "So get your butt off that damn chair and—"

"Gene, you do it," Oliver muttered.

"Don't be stupid," Gene said. "You've got your uniform on. She can tell I'm not you. You've got your stripes."

"Then we'll change shirts."

"No, go dance with her."

"I don't want to dance with her."

"Why not?" Gene demanded.

"Because I don't want to. Now, as your Captain, I order you to go and dance with Mai."

"But it's ladies' choice," Gene pointed out. "Mai said it had to be you. Besides, I don't know how you dance down here."

Oliver scowled and pushed his chair back with such force that it almost tipped over. He took Mai's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"I never should have introduced you to the Empress," he muttered darkly. "Or asked her to watch over you."

"You did what?" Mai asked.

"Put your arms around my waist," Oliver said. "We must at least look like we're dancing."

Mai put her arms around his waist, and he mirrored the motion.

"What do you mean? You asked her to watch over me?" Mai hissed.

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I had to protect you somehow. Move your feet."

"Protect me from w—"

"You know who from," Oliver replied, his voice low. "She was the only person who has the authority. After what happened on the journey here…"

Mai bit her lip.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"You're my best friend," he said. "You would do the same."

"She said she was going to get me out of my marriage somehow," Mai whispered. "I don't know how, but she seemed certain she'll manage it."

"If she's as stubborn as the rumours, I expect she will. For your sake, at the very least."

"Only for my sake?"

Oliver frowned down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You like me, don't you."

Mai had meant it as a question, but it didn't come out like one. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You're my best friend, Mai. Of course, I like you."

"Oliver… Don't. You know what I meant."

"And you know nothing can happen, even if you wanted it to," he replied. "So why bring it up?"

"Because I wanted to be sure."

"Are you sure now?" he asked.

"I wish I wasn't. It hurts a lot more this way."

Oliver smiled bitterly.

"Tell me about it…"

Before Mai could say anything else, a frown developed on Oliver's face. Mai followed his gaze and twisted. His arms fell to his side, one hand on his sword.

"Doctor! We need a doctor!" someone shouted from the head of the table.

Mai looked wildly about, but no one responded.

"Mai, go, you trained," Oliver said.

"But I—"

"Get the Emperor a doctor!" another voice shouted.

Mai rushed forward, past the oblivious officials and to the Empress.

"What happened?"

The Emperor convulsed on the floor, his body shaking wildly.

"Get the chairs and table away from him," Mai shouted. "Give him room."

"What's happening?"

"He's having a fit!"

"Why is his skin looking like that though?"

Mai felt an icy trickle spread down her back. She swore.

"Charcoal. I need charcoal!" she shouted. "Get me charcoal and fresh water!"

"Mai? What's happening to him?"

Mai ignored the Empress and grabbed a cloth from the table, she knelt down and began wiping the Emperor's mouth. She gingerly opened his jaw and wiped the inside of his mouth as best as she could.

"Where is the charcoal?!" she shouted, then pointed at the General. "Help me sit him up."

"Why?" the General asked.

"Just do as you're told!"

The General, surprised, knelt down on the other side of the Emperor and lifted him up so that his body rested against his own.

"Empress, he's never done this before, right?"

"No."

"I've got the charcoal and water!" another voice said.

A basket of charcoal and a jug of water appeared in front of Mai and she immediately mixed the two, until she had a runny black solution.

"He needs to drink it."

"He'll choke on it."

Mai lowered her voice so that only the General could hear.

"He's probably going to die if he doesn't."

The General nodded and tipped the Emperor's head backwards, Mai poured the liquid down the Emperor's throat.

"Pinch his nose and shut his mouth," Mai said. "It should make him swallow."

"This girl doesn't know what she's doing!" a voice shouted. "Get a real doctor."

"Yes, please get a real doctor!" Mai shouted after them, then lowered her voice again. "And quickly. I don't know what else to try."

The convulsions slowed.

"Is it working?"

"I don't know," Mai replied.

Another figure appeared beside her.

"I'm a doctor," he said, "what's happened?"

"I think he's been poisoned," Mai replied. "I gave him charcoal mixture but…"

"Good." The doctor checked the Emperor's pulse. "It's low. This is not good. Have you got any more of that?"

"I ran out of water."

"More water!" someone shouted.

More water was produced and Mai mixed more charcoal into it. She passed it to the doctor who administered it. The doctor began shaking his head.

"I think… I don't…"

Mai backed away. She shook her own head.

"No…"

"Mai, what is it?"

"I…"

The doctor stood up, his head bowed.

"The Emperor is dead."

* * *

 **Author's note: Oops I might have killed the Emperor... The big question is who did it? Also, to encourage reviews, if I get ten reviews, I shall upload the next chapter early! Otherwise, see you all next weekend :)**


	17. Chapter 17

The General reacted first.

"Shut all the doors, no one leaves."

The deceased Emperor was lain on the floor and covered with a blanket.

"Everyone, return to your seats," the General ordered. The muttering crowd obeyed, bar the military officers, who approached the General for further orders. "Oliver, bring in all the— Wait. Where is that brother of yours?"

"He's right here," Oliver replied, straightening up to his full height. "He has been within my sight the entire evening. He has not been anywhere near the Emperor or any of his food."

Despite Oliver's best efforts, the General still towered over him.

"Or drink?"

"Or drink," Oliver confirmed.

"Go and get all the kitchen staff, take him with you," the General commanded.

Oliver nodded and departed with Gene in tow.

The General turned to his wife, who was sat in her dinner place and watching the Empress with a concerned expression.

"Take the Empress to her room and look after her."

"Shouldn't we take a guard?" Mai asked, looking to her husband for advice.

"I have my own," the Empress said in a small voice as she stood. Mai hurried to join her as the Empress began to walk from the hall.

The General grabbed Mai's arm.

"Don't let her eat or drink anything you have not tested yourself," the General muttered before releasing her.

Mai gulped and hurried after her charge.

Once in the safety of her chambers, the Empress took a seat and put her head in her hands.

"I don't know what to say," Mai mumbled, closing the door behind her.

"He was surrounded by friends," the Empress replied. "We have a traitor in our midst."

"How do you know it wasn't me?"

"Charcoal absorbs some poisons," the Empress sat up, "you were trying to save him. And you were nowhere near him when it started."

"It didn't work though. The charcoal didn't stop it..."

"The dose was probably beyond saving," the Empress said. "There was likely nothing that could be done. But you never told me you were training to become a doctor."

Mai shifted from one foot to the other and stared down at the floor.

"I haven't even told the General. The twins only know by accident."

"He'll know now."

"Yes, but I had to try."

"I thank you for your efforts." The Empress took a deep breath and composed herself. "What do you know about maternity medicine?"

Mai looked up.

"Soldiers rarely get pregnant so very little," she said. "I trained at the barracks."

"And the General did not know…?" The Empress stood up and walked to the window. "Interesting."

"He's a busy man."

"Would you like to learn?"

"Maternity medicine? Yes, I suppose so. It would be useful."

"Good."

"Can I ask you a question?" Mai ventured.

"Of course."

"Why are you not more upset?"

The Empress smiled. It was not a happy smile, but one full of bitter feelings. She turned from the window to face Mai.

"The country cannot afford for me to be. I am the leader of this country now and I must not let it fall. I will need to call Luella here, she will help."

"Is that…?"

"Yes, his first wife. She was removed from the Capital."

"What's happening downstairs?" Mai asked.

"The General will be questioning people to determine our spy," the Empress replied. Mai fell silent, trying to think who it could be. "He'll have a tough time of it. A lot of people came to congratulate Martin while you were dancing. Who do you trust?"

"Me?"

"Yes, I trust you, Mai. Who do you trust?"

Mai bit her lip.

"I trust Oliver," she said. "And he trusts Gene, I think."

The Empress walked to her desk. She took a seat and straightened her back.

"Who do you trust?" Mai asked.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

Mai tried to hide her smile, but it fell off her face soon enough as she thought back to the matter at hand.

"So all those people at the celebration, you think they could have—"

"No. Half of them are not capable. But that does not mean I trust them. They will view me as weak right now. They may try to take advantage." She sighed. "Any of them could have killed him at any time in in the last several years. The real question is why did they wait until now?"

"You've known all those people that long?"

"Everyone apart from you and those twins of yours. I do not believe you did it. And who would expect an eighteen-year-old child to do it…" A look of dawning realisation came over the Empress's face. "Of course, there are others. But who…?"

Mai frowned.

"Who what?" she asked.

"Sit down."

Mai sat.

"You know of the tensions between our country and Eshia, right?"

"Yeah, a bit?"

"Well, Eshia is a poor country. They have few valuable natural resources that cannot be found elsewhere for cheaper. Their population is small too. They do not have the resources to support a large army as we can."

"So what do they do?"

"Well, what would you do if you were in that situation?"

Mai twirled a bit of hair around one of her fingers as she trying to think.

"Have fewer people that are better at their job?" she guessed.

"In a way, yes. If they cannot bring their enemy, us, down by sheer force. Then they must be cleverer about it. In short, they use sleeper agents."

"Sleeper agents?"

"You understand the concept of a spy?" the Empress asked.

"Yes."

"Well, some spies will infiltrate their enemy and just wait."

"Not do anything?"

"No, they'll just wait where they're safe and inconspicuous. They will not act until they receive an order. To the enemy, they just appear like other citizens."

Mai nodded slowly.

"So one of them has recently received an order to take out the Emperor," she surmised.

"Exactly," the Empress said. "But the question remains, why now? What's changed?"

"You're pregnant."

"I am… But the only people that knew this before today were you and the General; you both found out yesterday."

"Unless they were ordered to wait until you announced something like that?" Mai suggested. "Because it would take ages to get a message all the way from Eshia?"

"That is possible. But they also might have a handler with more authority nearby," the Empress pointed out.

"Is that possible? That we have that many enemies so close?"

Mai shivered at the very idea.

"Yes, perfectly possible and quite likely."

The door burst open, Mai scrambled to her feet and grabbed the nearest thing to her to use as a weapon; a vase.

"Put that down," Oliver ordered. He raised his empty hands and softened his voice, "It's just me and Gene."

"You could have announced yourselves," Mai muttered, sinking back into her seat. "All things considering."

Oliver and Gene stepped inside and shut the door behind them.

"The General had sent everyone home with an armed guard. Everyone present will be kept under a close watch and he's going to spend the next few days interviewing everyone and cross-examining the potential suspects." Oliver swallowed. "This includes all of us."

Mai shivered again.

"He thinks we…"

She could not finish the sentence.

"If I wanted power," the Empress said. "The best way to do it would be to kill my husband off. It would make sense that I am a suspect."

"But you wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" the Empress asked. "How do you know I am not one of those sleeper agents I told you about?"

"Because you're…" Mai faltered, her lip trembling. "Because you wouldn't… I refuse to believe that! You've been so nice to me..."

"Being nice to someone is a good way to earn their trust," Oliver said.

Mai looked from Oliver to the Empress and back again. Then she burst into tears.

The Empress nodded her head towards Mai. Oliver scowled and walked over to his friend. He patted her shoulder.

The Empress rolled her eyes.

"Mai, I did not kill the Emperor, I promise you," she said softly. "But you must not be so naive about other people. Not everyone is as kind as you."

"I've been telling her this for years," Oliver said. "But she never listened."

"Because you're mean," Mai sobbed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Everyone else was nice to me…"

"I know everyone suspects me," Gene blurted. Everyone looked around. "But I swear I did not do it. I like it here and—"

"Quiet, soldier," the Empress insisted. "I know you did not do it. Mai says that Oliver trusts you. And if my current theory is correct, you have not been here long enough."

"He can't be a sleeper agent," Mai cried. "He didn't try and fit in at all! He could barely speak—"

"Exactly my point," the Empress said.

"I have been here long enough to be a sleeper agent," Oliver said in a quiet voice. "Think about my history. I could be."

"Why would you point that out?" Mai asked, looking up at him.

"We think my mother came here to escape," he said. "But what if actually, she was ferrying me here so that I could fit in from a young age and wait until the signal is given."

"Why would you say this?" Mai fell backwards away from him.

"Because wording it like he has makes him sound less guilty," the Empress said. "Perhaps it is deliberate on his part to try and fool us…"

"No!" Mai wailed. She stuck her head into the nearest pillow and cried. "No… I don't know what to believe..."

"I was at the other end of the table, with Gene or you, all night, Mai," Oliver stated.

"Promise me you didn't do it," she whispered, her voice further muffled by the pillow.

"I promise."

There was a moment of near silence, where the only thing that could be heard was Mai's sniffling as she emerged from behind the cushion.

"So we are all in agreement that we can trust each other," the Empress said, nodding. "We must now determine who the real murderer is. Mai, stop sniffling. Who has been training you in medicine?"

"Ayako, she works at the barracks in Basingold."

"Right, I want her transfe—"

"Ayako told Captain Takigawa!" Gene blurted. "I finally understand!" He noticed the looks of everyone else and muttered, "Sorry."

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"That took you far too long."

"I want her transferred here. She will be responsible for your training and my care from now on. Our current doctor will have to be moved for his safety," the Empress said. "Too many people will suspect him, so I will transfer him to Basingold for a year or so. That should be long enough."

"Ayako will like that," Mai said. "Her husband is here."

"Captain Takigawa?"

"Yes," Oliver answered.

"Then I would be happy to bring a couple back together," the Empress said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The General entered.

"I have sent everyone home, each with a soldier to keep an eye on them. If anyone does anything untoward, we will know about it."

"Good," the Empress said. "We are sending our doctor to Basingold, to relieve this Ayako that Mai has told me so much about. This will reduce any tensions placed upon him for failing to save the Emperor."

"Yes, saving the Emperor," the General said, he turned to look at Mai, who still had tears streaming down her face. "You did not tell me you were training in medicine."

"You did not ask," Oliver pointed out.

"Neither did you," Mai whispered so that only Oliver could hear.

He whipped his head around so fast, he appeared to have cricked it. Oliver rubbed the back of his neck and frowned at Mai.

"Mai, Oliver, Gene, please leave us. I want to discuss a few matters with the General alone."

"Are you—"

"I am quite sure," the Empress insisted. "Go and wash your face Mai. Soldiers, go with her."

Mai and the twins filed out.

The General ensured the door was quite shut behind them before turning back to the Empress.

"Lin, I must ask a grave thing of you."

"If you are asking if I killed him, then I must plead my innocence—"

"No, I know you did not kill him," the Empress said. "I trust you enough for that."

"I am honoured."

"I am going to need a great deal of support from you in the coming days," the Empress went on as if General Lin had not spoken. "And I think that this support will have to continue long into the future. You were Martin's most trusted General. I hope you understand my meaning."

The General nodded. The Empress continued.

"I am annulling your marriage with that girl."

"What?"

"You have an objection?" the Empress prompted. "I thought you said you understood my meaning when I said I am going to need you."

"You mean that you want us to mar—"

"Not any time soon, but it would give the country more resilience, don't you think?" The Empress stood up and walked to the window. "Our enemies will think us weak at this moment in time. We must stand together and show that we are strong."

"Yes, your Highness."

"I am happy to continue with the politics here in the capital, but I will require your assistance in military matters. Unless you recommend anyone better?"

"No, your Highness."

"Good, then we will proceed. I am calling Luella back from Basingold, her advice will be invaluable. I also want to tell her the news myself. I guess it must be in a letter, but so be it."

"Of course, your Highness."

The Empress drew the curtains shut.

"Empress," the General began in a softer tone. "How is… How is our child?"

The Empress spun around and a knife flew inches past the General's face. His eyes widened in alarm and his hand flew to his sword before he realised it had been the Empress who had thrown it.

"If I ever hear you refer to my child like that again, I will not miss next time."

"Understood."

"Good. Arrange for Ayako and Luella to come to Basingold. I will write the annulment myself. It'll become effective tonight. I will tell Mai."

"You're keeping her here."

"Yes, she might have been involved. I will keep her and those twins here were I can keep an eye on them."

"She did not do it," General Lin said. "She is not intell—"

"She has training in medicine."

"She has no motive."

"None that you know of," the Empress corrected. "You are dismissed."

The General bowed his head and departed.

* * *

 **Author's note: You all remember last week when I said if I got 10 reviews, I would upload early? You got to 9 reviews, it was killing me! I'm going to offer the same thing to you all this week too, but there's an added twist! I am going on holiday (so no PC!) on Wednesday and no update next weekend either. So 10 reviews before I go to sleep on Tuesday and I'll update! Otherwise, see you all in two weeks!**


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm free?" Mai asked, tears welling in her eyes.

The Empress had invited her down for breakfast the following morning. A servant had tasted a tiny square out of every piece of their food. Mai had kept her objections that the servant's life was just as important as her own to herself.

"You have cried too much in the last day," the Empress said. "Do not cry over this."

Mai stared down at the piece of paper that confirmed the annulment.

"They are tears of happiness."

"This is your copy," the Empress explained. "I have sent the General another one, and the registry that married you the final one. Technically you should wait until they receive their copy before doing anything with anyone else, but for all intents and purposes, you are free." She paused for a moment, then continued, "For what he did to you, I would normally launch an investigation into his conduct, but given the current crisis, I am forced to delay it."

"This is more than I could ask for," Mai said, clutching the piece of paper with glee. "How can I ever thank you enough?"

"By training hard and visiting me often. I am arranging for you to have your own apartments in the Palace."

"You are?"

"Of course. I will have those twins of yours placed nearby. I do not want you to be apart from your friends."

"Shouldn't they be in the barracks?" Mai asked.

"Strictly speaking yes, but they are not part of the Redport division, and they are not joining it. So I have placed them in the castle. The General is staying here also."

"But doesn't Basingold need a General?"

"Yes, they will do, but in the short term, the soldiers will cope. I believe the General has left instructions that the Colonels there should rotate responsibility."

"Oh, I see."

They finished eating and as they did so, the twins appeared.

"We were told to report here," Oliver said.

"Yes, you were, good. You're responsible for Mai's safety. I am going to have to announce to the public today what has happened, we have given the messengers enough time to have a headstart on the gossip. I will, of course, not name those that tried to save the Emperor, but if someone has a loose tongue… If any harm comes to Mai, I will see you both punished for it."

"Yes, your Highness," Oliver said. "Do you wish us to remain within the Palace confines?"

"No, not if you deem it safe enough to go out into the city. But you know the less reputable parts of Redport, be sensible, Captain."

"Yes, your Highness."

"Can I speak to you, Empress?" Gene asked suddenly.

"Of course."

"Alone?"

The Empress frowned but nodded.

"Mai, Captain, wait outside."

Oliver gave his brother a strange look, but complied with the Empress's wishes. Mai followed him out.

Gene stood alone.

"Well, soldier, what is it?"

"Is it… I mean, how… I…"

"Spit it out, soldier."

Gene steeled himself. He stopped twisting his hands together and attempted to stand straight.

"How many people in the army learn Eshian?" he asked.

The Empress frowned.

"We have no one to teach it to them, so none as far as I am aware. Unless you are offering…? It would potentially be—"

"Not even for espionage purposes?" Gene interrupted.

"Not that I am aware of," the Empress said. "I would have to ask the General for more details on that matter. I can do that, if you're concerned."

"No! Don't do that."

"Why not, soldier?"

Gene looked around to check that they were alone.

"He speaks it," Gene said in a quiet voice. "When he tor— Interrogated me. He used Eshian. I was glad at the time because it meant I could explain myself better but… Thinking back… When I speak Ocri, I have an accent, and my phrasing is wrong sometimes. But his Eshian was perfect."

The Empress nodded, absorbing this information.

"I see."

"I don't mean to say that he killed the Emperor or anything but it just occurred to me when you mentioned sleeper agents to Mai yesterday and I thought I should say something…"

"I am glad you have told me this. Have you told anyone else?"

"No."

"Not even Oliver?"

"No. I thought about it, but the General basically raised him. I didn't want to…"

Gene shrugged.

"Then let's keep it that way, for now, promise me?"

"I promise."

"Good, now get out. Go and help your brother cheer Mai up."

Gene did not immediately turn to leave.

"Who will cheer you up, Empress?"

The Empress smiled sadly.

"Knowing that she is not crying anymore will do a great deal for my happiness."

Gene half smiled back, and headed out to find his brother and Mai.

"What did you talk to her about?" Mai asked, as soon as Geen appeared.

"She swore me to secrecy."

" _Even from me?_ " Oliver asked.

" _Even from you._ "

"If you two are going to speak to each other so that I can't understand, I won't tell you my news," Mai said, pouting.

" _Do we want to know this news?"_ Gene asked his brother.

Oliver smirked, knowing this would wind Mai up.

" _I'm not sure._ "

"Oi!" She poked him on the side. "Don't do that!"

"Okay then, we won't," Oliver muttered. "What is your news?"

"I might not tell you now," Mai said, walking off. The twins followed behind her. "I'm not sure you deserve to know after teasing me."

"If you don't tell us," Gene said. "Then we won't take you to the market for nice food today."

Mai paused for a fraction of a second, then spun around and straightened out the piece of paper she had been holding. She held it up so they could see the words written on it.

"I can't read," Gene muttered. "What does it say?"

"She's free. The Empress has annulled her marriage," Oliver's voice was oddly calm.

"That's brilliant!"

Gene hugged Mai and squeezed her so tight she squeaked.

"Right, that calls for nice food," he said. "We should find Yasuhara too."

"What's happening between you two?" Mai asked as they started walking again.

"I think I embarrassed myself a lot in front of him, so he might never want to speak to me again. But I want to see him."

"Well I think that's a fantastic idea," Mai said. "We can thoroughly embarrass you in front of him."

"Why would you do that?" Gene protested. "Why can't you make me look good or something?"

"I think that is beyond even our talents," Oliver muttered.

Gene scowled at his brother.

Together, they walked to the barracks. Crowds were heading towards the Palace as town criers had announced another speech. The crowd had a weird tension to it, as if somehow they knew it was bad news.

When they reached Captain Takigawa's office, he only admitted Oliver at first.

"You want to borrow Yasuhara again?" Takigawa sighed. "You know what Gene did to him last time?"

"Got drunk and told him he didn't like him?" Oliver recalled.

"While he was drunk, he also was very… Affectionate. Yasuhara is a sensitive kid. He likes your brother. I will fetch him and find out if he wants to come, but if he does not, I will give an excuse for him."

Oliver nodded solemnly and waited outside.

Takigawa appeared with Yasuhara ten minutes later. Gene beamed. Yasuhara waved.

"I trust you have all heard the sad news," Takigawa said.

"We were there," Oliver replied. "We saw it."

"Then keep an eye out for riots while you're out. I know you're not part of the Redport division, but…"

"We will do our duty," Oliver said. "When do you want him back?" he asked, nodding his head towards Yasuhara.

"Well rested before the morning training session tomorrow."

The four young people headed out into the city, bought some food and retreated to one of the parks. They sat together, eating and chatting.

"So you're no longer married?" Yasuhara asked Mai.

"No, the Empress annulled the marriage herself. I don't know what she said to the General to get him to agree without a fuss."

"It's not like he could have objected, she's the Empress!"

"Well yeah, but he could have kicked up a fuss," Mai said with a shrug. "It shows that he never really cared about me though…"

"That upsets you?" Yasuhara asked.

"A little? I guess I knew he did not care for me, but I hoped that maybe he was just bad at showing it. I don't know, it's stupid."

"No, it's not," Yasuhara insisted. "I had hoped my mother would have sent a search party after me when I ran away."

"Maybe she has and they're just rubbish at searching," Mai suggested.

"Maybe," Yasuhara said with a smile. "But it is unlikely."

"But you're happy now?"

"Yeah, Captain Takigawa is more like an older brother than a Captain really."

"Quite a lot of Captains are," Oliver commented. "That's how General Lin was to me… A lot of soldiers are young and need life guidance more than they need training. Takigawa is a good Captain. Don't tell him I said that."

Yasuhara laughed.

"But I'm the oldest," Gene said, frowning.

"You're not the oldest," Oliver retorted.

"No, I am."

"No, you're not."

Gene looked to the others for aid.

"You don't act like it," Mai said in a small voice. "Sorry."

He scowled at Mai and turned to Yasuhara.

"What do you think?"

"I'm with the other two."

Gene scowled again.

"You're all rubbish."

Mai laughed.

"You're sulking, just like a younger child would."

"Aren't you the youngest?" Gene retorted.

"No," Mai replied. "I had a younger brother."

"You did?" Oliver asked, head cocked to one side.

"He died when I was little, before you moved to Basingold. He got ill and didn't get better."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gene said quickly.

"It's fine, you didn't know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I've killed what was left of the jovial atmosphere," Gene said.

"It's fine," Mai said. "We should do something else, maybe a game."

"I don't have any cards," Yasuhara commented. "Some of the other men have been teaching me card games."

"We could go and buy some?" Gene suggested. "I have some money left over from the food?"

"Come on then," Oliver said.

The four young people traipsed back into the city, found a shop selling cards and bought a pack. They spent the rest of the day eating the remainder of their food and learning new card games, courtesy of Yasuhara. They managed to avoid the mourners in the street, wailing for their lost Emperor. They avoided the fights that had broken out amongst those supporting the Empress and those who thought a woman incapable of leading a country. They were spared from hearing the rumours about who committed the crime.

When they finally returned to their respective accommodation, they were all shattered. Mai was shown by a servant to her new apartment that neighboured one that housed the twins. She fell asleep, thinking of simpler times.

* * *

Oliver, Gene and Mai were interrogated individually on the fifth day after the Emperor's death. General Lin conducted the interview while some young man wrote down everything that was said.

They were all allowed to leave afterwards.

Once the General had finished interviewing everyone, the twins and Mai being some of the last people he spoke to, he visited the Empress with grave news.

"I can find no proof that any of these people did it. Their stories all match up. I can only conclude that they are either all in on it," he told her, "or that it was some other party."

"I see. And you are quite sure?"

"Yes, I have double checked all of the accounts. If you wish to read them, I can have copies brought to you."

"Yes, I would like that," the Empress said. "Have you no other theories?"

"There is the possibility that he has been slowly poisoned for some time," the General went on. "Small increments of poison that have slowly built up."

"How is that possible? In his food?"

"I imagine so. Or perhaps his clothing."

"His clothing is washed with mine," the Empress said. "I have not suffered. Besides, a slow poison that happens to kill him after the announcement we made? I doubt it. What is your next line of investigation?"

"I will talk to all the kitchen staff on duty that night. I aim to find out if anyone was new or…"

"We ordered that only trusted people be used that night."

"That does not mean that someone else did not slip in," the General said.

"Get on with it then."

"Empress, regarding those in the city that oppose your rule—"

"They are entitled to their views. Unless they are causing harm—"

"Their words are harm enough to your rule," the General said.

"And what do you suggest? That I throw them in prison? I will not be a dictator."

"You need to show them strength."

"The funeral is in two days," the Empress said. "My rule formally begins after that. You're dismissed."

* * *

" _Colonel Jeffery!_ " General Urado shouted. " _Ready our men. Their Emperor is dead!_ "

" _Is it true?_ " Jeffery asked, running into the room.

" _Yes, I have the letter here,_ " Urado said with a smirk. " _Their Emperor is dead and their idiot of an Empress is pregnant and going to try and rule. They are without true leadership right now. We have no time to lose!_ "

* * *

 **Author's note: Well this time you all got to 13 reviews! Like I said, I leave on Wednesday, if you can get over 10 on this one before I go to bed on Tuesday, then I might manage to upload another chapter? Otherwise, I'll see you all after my holiday :D**


	19. Chapter 19

"Ayako!"

Mai embraced her teacher like a long lost friend.

"I'm so glad to see you," Ayako said, prying her off in order to get a better look at her young friend. "But what on earth have you gotten me in to? The letter I received was signed by the Empress?"

"The Palace doctor failed to save the Emperor, so they're sending him away for his safety, so I recommended you," Mai explained quickly. "The Empress is pregnant, did you know that? You've got to teach me all the stuff about babies."

Ayako blinked.

"What?"

"Oh, and Captain Takigawa is still here!" Mai insisted. "So you can be with your husband again!"

"You suggested that I help the Empress? When she's pregnant? Oh my…"

Ayako sat down and put her head in her hands.

"It's an honour!"

Mai beamed and sat down next to her friend.

"And a lot of pressure! Soldiers don't get pregnant generally," Ayako pointed out. "I haven't helped someone through a pregnancy in several years!"

"But you're the best doctor ever," Mai said. "You say so every time you cure someone."

Ayako closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, I do." She sat up and took a deep breath. "Oh well. I will make the most of this," she said finally. "How are you?"

"Not married any more," Mai said. She pulled out the piece of paper that she had kept tucked in her pocket and showed it to Ayako. "The Empress did it herself."

"Blimey, you have friends in high places."

"Yes, I guess I do," Mai said, slowly nodding. "But she's really nice."

"Good, maybe that will stop her from chopping my head off if I do something wrong."

"She wouldn't do that," Mai insisted. "Now go and unpack. Apparently, Luella is arriving today too! I want to meet her."

"Luella?"

"The Emperor's first wife."

"Of course. Sure."

Ayako shook her head in disbelief and headed off to unpack.

Mai raced out into the courtyard, just as another carriage drew up. The door opened and a fluffy dog jumped out and ran straight at her. It ran around Mai's legs barking, before running back to its owner.

"Catherine? What are you doing here?" Mai asked, incredulous.

"She's the Emperor's first wife," Oliver's voice said. Mai spun around to find him and Gene standing close by. "And you need to stop running off, we're supposed to be guarding you."

Mai ignored this.

"Catherine is the Emperor's first wife? I thought her name was Luella… Oh… It was a fake name…"

Catherine — or was it Luella now? — stepped out of the carriage.

"Hugo has grown, hasn't he?" she asked, by way of a greeting. "It's nice to see you all again."

"What do I call you?" Mai asked, frowning.

"What would you like to call me?" Luella asked, smiling.

"I don't know."

"Well you pick something, and I'll probably respond to it. But around here, Luella is probably best."

"Okay…" Mai mumbled.

"I heard you had your marriage annulled?"

Mai perked up.

"Yes, the Empress did it."

"I'm glad. I hope next time you find someone more suitable."

Luella glared pointedly at Oliver, who had conveniently looked away.

"Let me show you inside," Mai said quickly.

"I know my way around the Palace quite well," Luella said. "But I suppose I should not wait around here all day. Can you take me to the Empress?"

"Oh yeah… Of course," Mai mumbled. "This way."

After dropping Luella off at the Empress's quarters, Mai headed out into the Palace garden. She sat under the shade of an old tree with drooping leaves and stared at the insects buzzing over the pond.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, sitting down beside her.

"I thought I'd be happy to see Catherine again, but knowing who she is really… I don't know. It changes things. She used to be this slightly weird old lady that I helped out and now she's going to help to rule the country."

"She used to help rule too, you know…"

"Yes, but I didn't know her then. It doesn't count somehow."

Oliver nodded.

"Where's Gene?" Mai asked.

"He's gone to see Yasuhara."

"Are they together yet?"

"I don't know," Oliver said, shrugging. "They'll sort it out."

"I worried a little that Gene just fixated on the first person he met," Mai admitted. "But they do get on very well together."

"Do you think that about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"That I just fixated on the first person I—"

"I can't be the first girl you've met," Mai said, laughing.

"You were the first one I spoke to for more than two minutes since puberty," Oliver said in an offhand manner. "There were not a lot of girls in the barracks when I was training here in Redport. There were women, and young kids, but not a lot of girls my age."

"You didn't look at the boys?"

Oliver shrugged.

"One boy kissed me once. I didn't think much of it. He didn't wash enough."

Mai laughed again.

"That's what you picked up on?"

"I was twelve at the time."

"To be fair, I thought you were a smelly boy for a while," Mai admitted. "Like, you didn't actually smell, it was just the principle of the matter."

Oliver rolled his eyes, which made Mai laugh again.

"Are you unhappy here?" he asked.

"There's just… There's just so much going on," Mai said. "I don't think I can keep up with everything and who I can trust and…" She looked around at Oliver. "It's exhausting."

He nodded; he understood.

"We could run away," he suggested after a few minutes silence.

Mai humoured him.

"Where would we go?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere that isn't here," Mai replied. "Somewhere far away that's safe and warm and where my biggest problem is deciding what to cook for dinner."

"I'd cook for you," Oliver said. "If that would take the problem away."

Mai laughed.

"Then I'd have a new problem; you can't cook."

"Hmm, yes, perhaps you should teach me first," Oliver said. "There must be something you can teach me to cook that I can't mess up."

"You messed up making tea! You just pour hot water over leaves… I'm not sure how much more simple I can get."

"What about that stew thing you made a few times?" Oliver suggested. "That's just chopping things up and boiling them right?"

Mai sighed heavily.

"In very simplistic terms, yes, I guess."

"Well I can cut things up, I have a sword."

"I'm not letting you use that one you carry around with you all the time on food I want to eat," Mai muttered.

"Why not? It's clean."

"You've used it on people! It'll have people blood on it!"

"I've washed it since then."

"Even still, that's gross!"

"It's not that different to animal blood."

"I'm not eating something you've touched with that."

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll use a different sword."

Mai stared out at the pond again.

"Can we… Can you teach me to ride some more? When you're not busy and I'm not training, that is?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"If you want. I need to teach Gene, I may as well teach you both."

"Oh, I meant… I mean, sure, that sounds good."

Oliver frowned.

"That is not what you meant, was it?"

Mai looked away.

"This is the first time we've spent time together as just us in a while," she said in a small voice. "I didn't realise how much I missed it."

"I suppose I could give you private lessons, if you want."

Mai smiled.

"Thanks."

Mai leant towards Oliver and rested her head on his shoulder. He glanced down at the top of her head and moved for a moment as if to press his lips against her hair.

But then he thought better of the action and stared out at the pond again.

* * *

The funeral was a sombre affair, as was expected.

Mai lasted only a few minutes before bursting into tears. Oliver, aware of how noisy she was being, drew her in so that she could sob into his shirt. This muffled the sound a little.

The Empress and Luella lit the pyre together.

Most of the city had come out to see the Emperor's body burn.

Afterwards, Oliver practically carried Mai back to her room, where she fell asleep. He tucked her in, still fully dressed, and left.

And ran straight into General Lin.

"I should have known you would have jumped right in," the General muttered. "It has been only a matter of days and—"

"You did not care for her," Oliver stated. "Do not pretend to. And you knew I have cared for her for a long time and yet you still did what you did."

General Lin appraised Oliver.

"Yes, I did."

Oliver looked away, disgusted.

"Why?" He spat the question out like a dirty word. "I thought you…"

"You are not ready for marriage," the General said.

"And she wasn't ready for children and yet you still tried to—"

"What I did with my wife is none of your business."

The General turned on his heel and started walking away.

"Marital rape is still rape," Oliver said loudly.

General Lin turned again and stared at Oliver, his eyes narrowing.

"You've had a trying day, so I will allow this insubordination just this once," he said in a voice as cold as ice. "But speak of this again and you will wish you never had." His eyes flicked to Mai's door and then back to Oliver. "I've treated you kindly for far too long."

Oliver watched the General walk away with fury raging through every part of him. His fists were wound so tightly that his nails dug into the skin of his palm.

"Hey—"

Oliver twisted around and threw the owner of the voice into the nearest wall. He had his sword against Gene's throat before he had even realised what he had done.

" _Noll, it's just me_."

Oliver relaxed.

" _What happened?"_ Gene asked. " _Why are you so wound up?_ "

" _The General. He threatened Mai._ "

Gene's face went ashen.

" _We will protect her,"_ he told his brother. " _We won't let him hurt her._ "

Beside them, the door opened and Mai stuck her head out. She wiped her eyes blearily.

"Can you two make out somewhere else?"

"We weren't—"

"It doesn't look like it, Gene," Mai said. "He's pinning you to the wall and— Oliver? Why do you have a sword?"

Oliver sheathed his sword and stepped away from his brother.

"I always have a sword. Go back to bed, Mai."

"But I'm still dressed," she protested.

"I've got crystalised pineapple," Gene said, pulling a back from his pocket. "I thought we could share? Yasuhara gave it to me."

"Come in then," Mai stepped aside to let them in. She yawned and shut the door behind them. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"You are tired," Oliver said. "It is perfectly understandable."

"Ayako is starting to train me properly tomorrow, I don't want to be sleepy if she's trying to teach me stuff," Mai mumbled, stifling a yawn. "But I suppose I could blame you two."

"She'd skin us alive," Gene said.

"Yeah, but then she'd let me live," Mai pointed out. "You said you were gonna share those."

Gene opened the bag of crystalised pineapple and handed it round.

"Ooh! It's good," Mai said after taking a bite. "Was this from the market?"

"Yasuhara insists it's at a place only he knows," Gene said. "But I think that's rubbish. He just wants me to ask him to get more."

"You're gonna right?" Mai asked. "This is amazing."

Oliver smiled knowingly but did not say anything. Gene and Mai both missed this smile. They were too caught up in their pineapple.

"What are you two doing tomorrow?" Mai asked.

"Training, we've got permission to use the barracks," Gene said. "Unless…" He looked to Oliver.

"What?"

" _Do we need to stay with her?_ "

"Oh not this again," Mai muttered.

" _We'll be in the way of her training with Ayako if we do, she should be safe there_ —"

" _But is she?_ " Gene pressed.

"Stop talking about me," Mai muttered.

"How did you know?" Gene asked.

Mai smiled triumphantly.

"I didn't, but I do now! What were you saying?"

"Gene is worried about your level of protection," Oliver said.

"Why? I'm fine."

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's what the Emperor would have said, right before he was poisoned," Gene said. "I think we should stay with you."

"Ayako won't allow that. But she'll keep me safe. And besides," Mai added. "No one is out to hurt me, are they?"

"No," Oliver said in a small voice. "Of course not."

"But we're dropping you off and picking you up," Gene insisted.

"You sound like a concerned parent," Mai said with a laugh. "But if that would make you feel better—"

"It would."

"Then we'll do that then."

Mai smiled and took another piece of crystalised pineapple.

* * *

 **Author's note: So apologies for not updating before I went on holiday, I literally got to my parents at like midnight and had to be up at 4AM the next morning so the idea of staying up to edit and sort stuff out was just not going to happen. I had a great time in Italy, ideas for an ancient Rome/Pompeii AU are floating around my brain so we'll probably add that to my ever growing list of WIPs... I've also caught up with Akatsuki No Yona and that's sparked ideas too... So much to write and so little time!**

 **If you want a chapter before the weekend, I want ten reviews! Otherwise, see you this weekend :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Oliver changed his mind while Mai slept. The twins dropped Mai off the next morning as they had promised. They then proceeded to patrol around the building where Ayako was working and thus teaching Mai.

When Mai found out about this, she just sighed. But Ayako had other ideas.

"It just draws attention to us," she told them, tapping her foot angrily. "Look, my job is to cure sick people, no one is going to hurt us here."

"And my job is to make sure Mai is never one of those people," Oliver retorted.

Ayako rolled her eyes and retreated back inside.

The following day, Oliver and Gene patrolled again.

On the third day, Oliver begrudgingly agreed not to patrol as long as Mai promised not to leave the building or Ayako's side. This, she agreed to.

"Honestly, those boys are watching over you like hawks," Ayako muttered. "You would think army men would have better things to do! My husband would put them to work…"

Mai smiled, but changed the subject.

"How is your husband?"

"Stressed. He thought that it'd be fewer hours after the celebrations, but it just hasn't calmed down yet. He comes back to our room so tired that he barely speaks to me."

"It'll die down though, won't it?"

"Yes, in time. The death of the Emperor is one thing, but for it to be a murder…" Ayako shook her head. "I'm surprised it hasn't been worse."

"Yeah, people on the street are tense," Mai admitted. "I convinced Oliver to let us detour on the way back last night and it's like people think that the killer is out to get them too."

"Hmm…"

"Is it a murder though? Or is it an assassination?" Mai asked. "I feel like the latter would be more appropriate."

"Yes, I suppose it would. And the fact that they used poison is even more worrying," Ayako said. "They could easily kill a lot of people…"

Mai opened her mouth to ask more questions, but the door burst open.

"Help him?" a young boy pleaded.

The kid was dragging an older boy, no older than fourteen or fifteen, on one shoulder. Ayako and Mai jumped into action and helped lift the older boy onto the bed.

"What happened?" Ayako demanded as she examined the older boy's marred face.

"Jack kept playing with Dad's stuff and saying he was gonna find who killed the Emperor and throw it at them," the boy said. "He tipped it all over himself by accident and started screaming and then he passed out."

"Get me water," Ayako ordered Mai, who complied, then turned back to the boy. "What does your father do?"

"He makes jewellery."

"Go and get me more water."

The kid ran off to find more water.

Mai appeared with a bucket just as Ayako tipped Jack's hair gingerly off his face with a wooden rod. She shook her head at the red blistered skin covering his face, neck and chest.

"Tip the water over his skin," she said. "It's his only hope. We have to wash it off..."

Mai and the kid poured water over Jack, trying not to get it in his mouth.

"Be careful not to let anything that comes off him get on you," Ayako warned as she checked Jack's pulse. "He got concentrated acid all over himself. Kid, what's your name?"

"Ed."

"Ed, what was he saying about finding who killed the Emperor? Does he actually know anything? I know some of the people investigating and can pass on information."

Mai paused in her water pouring to listen to the answer.

"He heard down the market that some girl killed the Emperor when he was feeling unwell. He said he was gonna find this girl and make her pay…"

Mai dropped the bucket.

"Well, your brother is an idiot for listening to rumours. Someone poisoned the Emperor, the people around him tried to save him."

Ed just shrugged and filled up his jug again.

"Is he gonna be okay? He might be an idiot, but he's my brother…"

"I don't know," Ayako admitted. "The best we can do is wash off the acid and hope it wasn't as concentrated as it could be. Jewellers, like your father, use acid to clean metals. But they water it down so it doesn't hurt anyone. If he played with it straight from the source then... "

She shook her head sadly.

"But it's in his eyes and—"

"We'll just have to wait for him to wake up. There is a good chance he might end up blind. But that is far better off than dead. You'll just have to help him out until he gets used to it."

"Ayako?" Mai mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Can I be excused for the day?"

Ayako narrowed her eyes for a moment, then nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Mai practically ran from the building. She ran in the vague direction of the Palace but without much care for where she went exactly. Tears filled her eyes and—

"Woah! Watch it!"

Mai bounced off a soldier's chest and fell backwards. He grabbed her by the arms and steadied her.

"Wait, Mai? What are you doing here? I thought you worked during the day?" Yasuhara asked, concerned. "Why are you crying?"

"They want to attack me," Mai whimpered. She glanced around wildly.

Yasuhara frowned.

"No one wants to attack you," he said. "You're sa—"

Mai shook her head.

"Can you take me to the palace? I'm not…"

"Of course. You're shivering, are you cold?" Yasuhara asked.

"No, I'm fine…"

Yasuhara, not convinced, took his jacket off and swung it around Mai's shoulders.

"My eyesight might be bad, but it's not that bad," he muttered.

Mai frowned, focusing on this new piece of information.

"Your eyesight is bad?"

"Apparently. I'm not allowed to train for archery because my eyes aren't good enough. So I have to stick to swords…" Yasuhara replied.

"You don't like swords?"

"I don't mind swords but…" Yasuhara looked away. "Gene told me about how Oliver could do this thing where he rode a horse and could fire a bow and arrow at the same time. And it sounded really cool. And I'll never be able to do that."

"You'll be able to do other cool stuff though," Mai said, her voice quiet. "Do your own cool stuff, don't copy Oliver."

Yasuhara thought about this while they walked.

"Yeah…" he said finally. "I guess you're right."

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Why do you think someone is attacking you?"

The strength left Mai's knees and she crumpled to the ground.

"Hey!" Yasuhara pulled her back upwards, but she could not hold her weight. "Mai, come on, help me."

"I tried to help," she whimpered. Her eyes glazed over and she stared into nothing. "I just tried to help…"

Yasuhara ignored her mumblings and picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other behind her back.

"Oliver's going to kill me if he sees me carrying you like this," Yasuhara muttered under his breath.

Mai was too numb to argue. She knew Oliver would not mind. Yasuhara reached the Palace gates and asked admittance to drop Mai off, but was denied.

"You can't come in with her," the guard said.

"Can you take her to her room?"

"Can't leave my post."

"Can you call someone over to do it?"

"Not without leaving my post."

Yasuhara groaned and took a few steps away from the gate so he did not block the access route.

"Mai, can you walk?"

Mai did not respond.

"She's ill," Yasuhara pleaded with the guard, who was still watching on with an interested eye.

"No can do. How do I know she's not faking to get you inside?" he asked, though Yasuhara could sense his discomfort. "Take her to the doctors at the barracks, they'll see to her."

Yasuhara groaned again and turned around. He started to walk, trying to shift his grip to make the load easier to carry.

"Mai, you weigh too much."

He trudged forwards, oblivious to Mai closing her eyes. He got halfway to the doctors when Oliver and Gene came running towards him.

"Where did you find her?" Oliver demanded. "Ayako said she left?"

"I walked her back to the Palace but she collapsed and then they wouldn't let me take her in so I started carrying her back and she's really heavy—"

"Give her here," Oliver said.

Yasuhara passed Mai over and took his jacket back.

"Thank you," Gene said, "for looking after her."

"Of course, but she was talking about being attacked? She wasn't making much sense."

"Attacked?" Oliver repeated. He scowled heavily and marched back towards the Palace.

Yasuhara and Gene followed after him.

"Yeah, she didn't really explain very well. But she said something about someone wanting to attack her and that she was trying to help. She wasn't making a lot of sense..."

Oliver's expression darkened and he stopped dead still.

"Is she safe in the Palace?" he asked himself. "Or is she better off elsewhere…"

"Surely she's safer in the Palace," Yasuhara said.

They started walking again.

"For now," Oliver said. "I think we ought to leave."

"Leave?"

"Leave the Capital. You don't have to come with us," he said to Yasuhara. "You have a life here. But people are threatening Mai. I'm not staying."

"Do we have to leave?" Gene asked.

Oliver glanced at him.

"You don't have to," he stated, "if you can find someone else willing to vouch for you."

"That's not what I—"

"It's fine," Oliver spat. "I suppose that as nice as it is to have a family, I have only known you a matter of weeks. You've known him longer." He jerked his head towards Yasuhara. "If you want to stay, then stay."

"Noll! Stop it, I just meant that we shouldn't overreact," Gene pleaded.

But Oliver had already strode away.

"Noll—"

Yasuhara caught Gene's arm.

"Maybe let him go," Yasuhara suggested weakly. "I think he's stressed."

"I didn't mean I didn't want to stay with him, I do!"

"He's worried about Mai. Come on, let's go and get some lunch. We can find him later once he's calmed down."

"He's going to hate me," Gene mumbled as he allowed Yasuhara to led him away. "I don't want him to hate me."

"He's not going to hate you," Yasuhara said reasonably. "He's just—"

"Stressed. Yes, I get it." Gene sighed. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

"It's been a tiring few days. We're all running on high alert. I don't blame him for wanting to get out of the Capital, especially if the person he loves is being threatened… If she is being threatened…"

"She is," Gene confirmed. "I don't know what happened earlier, but there have been threats."

"She's a sixteen-year-old kid! Who would threaten her?"

Gene frowned.

"Why would you threaten a sixteen-year-old kid…?" he expanded on Yasuhara's question, mulling over his own answer while he did so. "Unless it is not her that he is actually threatening… What if she's a distraction? A lot of influential and intelligent people care about her..."

"A distraction? From what?"

As if on cue, bells began to ring.

Gene looked for the source. The noise emanated from the northern part of the city, he guessed the city gates. The two young men shared a look.

"What does that mean?" Gene asked.

Yasuhara gulped.

"We have to get to the barracks, the country is under attack."

* * *

 **Author's note: I think I've almost finished writing the ending of this story. I'd put it off because I suck at endings and I didn't know where I wanted to leave it... And I keep getting ideas for sequels...**

 **You know the drill, 10 reviews and I'll update before next weekend!**


	21. Chapter 21

Oliver heard the bells ring and swore, but he pressed on. This was not his division, it's not like he had men to command. Well, that was not strictly true, he had Gene.

Or did he?

He burst into Mai's quarters and lay her down before quickly sweeping the room. Once satisfied that no one was going to jump out at him, he returned to Mai's side and poked her.

"Come on, wake up. You're safe now."

Mai's eyes half opened and she made a noise like she was trying to speak.

"Mai, come on, sit up," Oliver urged.

She opened her eyes, but Oliver thought they looked dazed.

"Attack…" she mumbled.

"No one is going to attack you," Oliver told her. "I promise you, you're safe now."

"The boy…"

"What boy?"

"Boy with Ayako."

Oliver frowned.

"Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"Why does my body feel so far away?"

Oliver's frown deepened.

"Your body is right here," he said.

He poked her again in the side, where he knew her to be ticklish, but she did not react to it.

"Mai, I don't know what to do."

"You always know what to do," Mai slurred. "I just tried to help…"

"You always try to help, you're a good person Mai."

Oliver grabbed some pillows and propped Mai up on them, so she was sort of seated.

"Why did the boy want to hurt me then?"

"Someone tried to hurt you?" Oliver demanded.

"No…" Mai let her head flop to one side. "But he wanted to. He hurt himself instead. We had to wash away the acid…"

"The acid? Mai, tell me what happened," Oliver ordered.

"Yes, Captain!" Mai tried to salute, but her arm barely made it. A noise something like a giggle escaped her lips. Oliver's frown did not dissipate.

"Mai, tell me what happened," Oliver repeated in a softer voice.

"I was helping Ayako and this little boy brought his older brother in," Mai explained in a dull monotone, her momentary laughter gone. "He had got acid all over himself. Their dad was a jeweller and Ayako said they use acid for cleaning but only with lots of water but the boy didn't use lots of water. He got it over his face and chest and it was red and blistered and horrible…"

"And what's this got to do with you being attacked?" Oliver prompted.

"The little boy said his brother wanted to hurt whoever murdered the Emperor. But he didn't mean the poisoner… He meant me… Because I didn't save him… They thought I'd deliberately failed…"

Tears began to leak from Mai's eyes.

"But he didn't hurt you?"

"No… But he wanted to…"

"What happened to this boy?"

"I don't know. I left— I couldn't— Ayako said I could leave… So I ran." Mai frowned. "And Yasuhara found me? He said something about his eyes… And then I don't really remember? What happened Oliver? Why am I here?"

Oliver grasped onto the question like a drowning man to a log.

"You collapsed, Yasuhara tried to bring you to the Palace but they wouldn't let him in. He started back towards Ayako's but we bumped into him. So I brought you back here."

"My body feels numb…"

"Are you cold?"

Oliver touched the back of his hand to her forehead.

"I don't know?"

"I don't know how to help you Mai."

There was a knock at the door.

Oliver straightened up and stood between Mai and the door. He drew his sword and readied for an attack.

"Who is it?" he demanded.

"Someone you ought to be speaking with more respect to," Luella's voice replied.

Oliver did not put away his sword.

"Come in."

Luella opened the door and ushered Hugo inside.

"Shut the door behind you."

"Manners," Luella scolded, as she shut the door. "I heard Mai was not feeling well."

"How do you know that?" Oliver asked.

"You were seen carrying her through the Palace," Luella said. "It was not hard to put it together."

Hugo jumped up onto the bed and started licking Mai's face. She raised her hands a little to stroke him.

"He's so soft," she mumbled.

"Hugo, stop licking her face," Luella said with absolutely no conviction. "What happened?"

Oliver gave Luella a quick rundown of the events of the day thus far.

"And now we have the bells ringing."

"What do you know about that?"

"About as much as you do. Someone has attacked our country. You'd have to get down to the barracks to find out more."

Luella pushed past Oliver and sat down beside Mai. Hugo had prostrated himself across Mai's lap, displaying his stomach.

"He wants you to rub his belly," Luella said.

Mai moved as if a puppeteer was conducting her actions and stroked Hugo's stomach.

"He likes you," Luella said.

"I picked him," Mai said, with a small smile. "He ought to like me."

"You used to come and play with him, I think he misses that."

"Don't you play with him?"

"Of course I do, but he likes the attention. He has already made friends with all the kitchen staff."

Mai smiled.

"He's a clever boy," she said.

Hugo barked in agreement.

"How do you feel?" Luella asked.

"Far away," Mai responded. "Like my body is far away and…"

"Can you feel Hugo's fur?"

"Yes."

"Then focus on that, okay?"

"Okay…"

Luella stood up and turned to Oliver.

"What are you going to do, Captain?"

"My priority is Mai right now," he answered.

"And your position in the army?"

Oliver scowled.

"The General threatened Mai. She is my priority. What is your priority?"

"The man I love is dead," Luella said with a surprisingly cold voice. "I want to know who did it. But in lieu of that, I will protect Mai. Though I am surprised the General of all people threatened her…"

"On the trip here, he tried to…" Oliver could not bring himself to speak the words again. "I told him that… He threatened her."

"What did he try to do to her Captain?"

"He forced himself on me," Mai said. "He pinned me down so that I could not move or shout for help and he tried to remove my clothes. But the twins made a load of noise and he had to leave…"

Luella's jaw set in a hardened line.

"Captain. I cannot leave the Palace, but you can. I need you to go and find out what is happening. I will remain with Mai. I will not let her out of my sight. I will not let that man near him."

"The Empress knows," Oliver said. "She has been protecting Mai. She wrote the annulment."

"Madoka is a good girl," Luella said, nodding. "Go, and hurry back."

Oliver looked to Mai for some sort of confirmation that she was okay with this plan. But Mai only stared at Hugo, who was wagging his tail.

"I'll bring Ayako too."

Oliver practically ran from the room. He jogged all the way to the barracks and found soldiers amassing in the courtyard. Being a little taller than the average person, he peered over the heads until he spotted Captain Takigawa.

He strode through the ranks, and greeted his fellow captain.

"What's going on?"

"We've been told to meet here," Takigawa replied. "We have orders from our General, not yours."

"He's not my General," Oliver muttered darkly.

"Apparently Eshia has attacked," Takigawa continued as if Oliver had not spoken. "They've broken through our northern defences and are marching down through the northern plains, east of Redport forest."

"How far away are they?" Oliver asked.

"A day or two away, I think, but General Kilburn is going to give a speech soon. Where is that brother of yours?"

"With Yasuhara."

"Have those boys sorted themselves out then?" Takigawa asked.

Oliver shrugged and was saved from any further questioning by the arrival of the General.

General Kilburn walked out onto a raised platform and started speaking to the soldiers below. He confirmed what Takigawa had told Oliver.

"We must ready ourselves for war," General Kilburn went on. "We march today. I want everyone ready within the hour."

"Everyone?" Oliver hissed to Takigawa. "He's leaving the capital unprotected?"

"There will still be men around the Palace," Takigawa said. "But I doubt they'll leave their best men…"

"What if this is a distraction? What if they're drawing our men out?"

"And then what?"

"They attack the city," Oliver said. "If there is no protection, they could burn half of the city down and attack the Palace with little trouble."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to keep some men behind," Oliver said. "Just in case."

"You don't have any men," Takigawa pointed out. "So you want me to disobey a direct order."

"Do you trust your General? Has he ever seen war?"

"He's a good and well-intentioned man, but no, he has never seen war. But neither have you," Takigawa pointed out. "So how do you know what is best?"

"Part of my duties has involved studying past wars," Oliver said. "Distraction techniques are common."

"Or are they expecting us to do that so that we have a weakened force taking out their army?" Takigawa suggested.

"I don't know the answer to that. We ought to speak with your General and make him aware of—"

"He's already gone," Takigawa said. Oliver looked back to the stage to indeed see that General Kilburn had left. Oliver swore.

"Where is Gene? We must find him. He might know something."

"If he's with Yasuhara… Come with me."

* * *

The weapons store was a hive of activity. Young recruits were handing out swords and bows to the qualified soldiers.

Yasuhara handed a sword to Gene and pushed him out of the store. There was not enough room to stay inside.

"Shouldn't I find Oliver? He's my captain?" Gene asked Yasuhara.

"You can, but he might still be with Mai. Would you rather fight or—"

"I don't know! You're my friend but that army is going to have my friends in it too! They're not bad people…"

Yasuhara's face went stony and he dragged Gene to one side.

"This is not the time for that. Either you want to protect this country, or you go and sit with your brother somewhere."

Gene floundered, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

But he was not required for an answer, as Captain Takigawa's voice boomed through the barracks.

"All of my men, meet by the east exit! We have special orders!"

"Special orders?" Yasuhara repeated. "General Kilburn didn't say anything about that… Come on."

"But—"

"Look, let's find out what they are. Maybe…" Yasuhara gave up; he shrugged and pulled Gene towards the east exit.

When they arrived, Yasuhara recognised many of his fellow men. Captain Takigawa stood on a box, to make himself more visible.

"Okay then, we're still missing a few. You three," he pointed to three men, "Go and find James, Todd and Pat. Yasuhara, get over here, bring your boyfriend."

Yasuhara scowled, but walked over with Gene in tow. Captain Takigawa jumped down from the box and Oliver appeared from the small crowd. They seperated a little from the main group.

"Gene, we need to know enemy tactics," Captain Takigawa said. "You know them best. Are they likely to concentrate all their effort on one attack?"

"I don't know."

"We're concerned that they might send a smaller targeted attack the Palace, but that if they don't, we're weakening our army by remaining behind."

Gene looked wildly from each of the three men in front of him.

"I… I really wasn't important enough to know these sorts of things…"

" _Think, Gene,_ " Oliver implored. Gene did not quite meet his eyes. " _Do you remember any sort of special training that only some people had? Or_ —"

" _Yes!_ " Gene cut Oliver off. " _Yes, I had a friend who got pulled away from normal duties for special training. He said something about stealth attacks."_

"Yes, we need to remain at the Palace," Oliver translated. "They have soldiers trained in stealth. _Do you know any more?_ "

Gene shook his head.

"I wasn't very important."

"You've potentially just saved a lot of lives," Captain Takigawa said.

He jumped back up on his box.

"Right, we'll brief the others when they're back," he shouted. "Split up into two groups. I want our best archers in one, and our best swordsmen in another."

"And what if I happen to be both?" one soldier shouted.

"Someone punch Derek," Takigawa ordered and the men laughed. "Archers, head to the north, you're going to watch out for stragglers and infiltration teams. There's a chance a small group of the enemy are going to attack the city while the army is dealing with the masses. You're the first line of defence. Get up high, use your eyes. Swords, we're going to focus around the Palace. I know they have a guard, but they're old men and might need assistance."

"Is someone going after the Empress?" another soldier asked.

"It's possible. So we're going to make sure it doesn't happen." Takigawa nodded. "Right, we know most of the men at the Palace. But question everyone coming and going. There's a possibility that they might be in disguise. It is better to be safe than sorry."

"It's unlikely that they'll be able to speak Ocri very well," Oliver stepped forward and added. "If at all. Detain anyone that can't speak Ocri like a local."

"But my kid sister has problems talking, but she isn't a spy," a soldier protested.

"Yes, we may capture some people who are innocent, which is why we will treat everyone with respect and kindness. I'm sure your sister would understand our concerns and wouldn't want any harm to come to the Empress," Captain Takigawa said. "But I can't let an assassin slip through our fingers because we're scared of upsetting people. Be respectful, don't hurt anyone. Take prisoners. Knock people out if you have to. Got it?"

"Yes Captain," the men chorused.

Gene pulled Oliver to one side while Takigawa sorted his men out.

" _I'm sorry about before,"_ Gene said quietly.

" _It's fine. We both…_ We've got to head back to the Palace. Luella wants an update. You can bring Yasuhara."

"But he's…" Gene looked to Yasuhara, who was talking animatedly with his comrades. "He's happy here. Come on."

Oliver nodded and waved goodbye to Takigawa, who waved back. Then the twins departed.

" _Noll, some of the Eshians will be my friends…"_

" _Yes, they might be._ "

" _I don't want them to die… They're not bad people. They're just pawns in Urado's plan..._ "

Oliver swallowed.

" _Then you must hope that our forces show our strength effectively. Perhaps they will surrender. Ocri soldiers are taught to take prisoners where possible._ "

Gene nodded and sent a final glance over his shoulder at Takigawa's troops.

* * *

 **Author's note: So there are 3/4 more chapters.**

 **Last chapter got 4 reviews.**

 **I restarted antidepressants two days ago.**


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm sorry, Catherine," Mai said, tears flowing down her face. "I don't know what was wrong with me!"

"You're feeling better now, that's the important thing. You've had a tough time of it lately by the sounds of things," Luella said kindly as she patted Mai's arm. "Besides, you've made Hugo very happy."

"As if he doesn't get fussed by absolutely everyone."

The door opened and the twins joined the party. Oliver explained as quickly as possible what was going on. Mai slid off the bed and wobbled for a moment, unsteady on her feet. She grasped enough of what Oliver said to understand that there would be trouble.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked, taking Mai by the shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Mai pushed his hands from her shoulders and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her head into his chest and held him tight against her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Mai—"

"Just hug me you idiot."

Oliver scowled, but put an arm around Mai. She laughed suddenly.

"What?"

"Look at Hugo."

Hugo was looking between Oliver and Gene with great confusion, as if he did not know who to greet first.

"Gene, call him," Oliver ordered, "I don't want him all over me."

Gene called Hugo over and the dog listened, though still glanced back at Oliver every few steps.

"I think he thinks you're the same person," Mai said, smiling.

"He's an idiot," Oliver muttered.

"He's not an idiot!" Mai protested. She pouted up at Oliver with her arms still wrapped around his waist. "He's very—"

"You're only sticking up for him because he likes you."

"He'd like you too if you played with him."

"I don't want to play with him," Oliver insisted.

Mai raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sure you don't."

* * *

The enemy attacked at dusk.

Oliver heard the attacks before he saw them. Out of the window, the sounds of swords clashing against each other rang through the air.

"We ought to get to the Empress," he said. "She is the one that needs protection."

"What do Luella and I do?"

Oliver frowned down at Mai.

"Come with us," he said finally. "I'd rather keep an eye on you."

Mai pouted.

"Come on," Gene said, "we should move before they get in."

Oliver nodded his agreement.

"You go at the front," he ordered. "Luella, Mai, stay in the middle. Keep hold of Hugo. I'll follow up the rear."

Mai, personally, thought Oliver was overreacting a little, but she followed along. Luella was remaining unnaturally quiet.

They walked through the palace in their strange procession without seeing anyone. It seemed the staff had run away or hidden.

"Should we knock?" Mai hissed as they neared the Empress's apartment.

"Yes," Oliver said, drawing his sword. "Get behind me, just in case."

They did as instructed and Oliver knocked on the door.

There was no reply.

"What do we do?" Mai asked.

Oliver opened the door and pushed it so that it swung. He peered inside, ready for an attack. The others watched his cautious movements. Then he burst forwards, shouting.

" _Get off her!"_

Mai followed stupidly after him to see a short woman wrestling with the Empress, both of them holding knives. The Eshian woman froze at Oliver's voice.

" _Gene?_ "

Mai swore and dragged Gene and Luella inside. The Eshian woman looked between Oliver and Gene and said something in Eshian that sounded very much like a swear word to Mai's ears.

The Empress took advantage of her attacker's surprise to escape. She pushed back against the nearest wall, leaving the Eshian woman on all fours panting.

" _Masako? What are you doing here?_ " Gene asked, eyes wide. " _You should be at home! What on earth do you think you're doing?_ "

" _What am I doing? What are you doing?!_ " Masako retorted, climbing to her feet and renewing the grip on her knife. " _Why are you wearing the uniform of the enemy? And who is he?"_ She jabbed her weapon in Oliver's direction.

" _He's my brother,_ " Gene explained, putting his hands up to show he was unarmed. Behind him, Mai and Luella rushed to the Empress to check she was okay.

" _Your brother? The one that left when we were little?_ " Masako asked, frowning. " _So he's a traitor. Are you a traitor?_ "

" _Masako, please, put down the knife and I'll explain._ "

" _You left me! I thought we were friends!_ "

"I don't understand a word," Mai whispered, her eyes darting back and forth between Gene and Masako.

"She's confused," the Empress explained. "She thinks Gene is a traitor."

"How do you—"

" _Are there any more of you?_ " Oliver demanded. " _How many people have you sent to attack the Empress?_ "

" _I'm not answering you,_ " she spat, " _Gene, are you with me or against me?_ "

" _Don't make me fight you, Masako. These people are not bad. Ocri people don't like us because we keep kidnapping their family members. Like Dad kidnapped my Mum. You know it happens. There is no reason to war with them. This woman,_ " he gestured to the Empress, " _is kind and just wants what is best for her people. We should be befriending them, not fighting them._ "

" _They've tricked you…_ " Masako said, shaking her head. " _Don't make me fight you, Gene…_ "

" _I will not fight you._ "

" _Surrender and we will show you mercy,_ " Oliver said. " _But if you think killing defenceless women is going to further your_ —"

" _She was not defenceless!_ "

Masako held her knife up and started towards Oliver. Gene threw himself between them.

" _Gene, get out of my way!_ "

" _No, you will not hurt him. He's my family. Just like you are._ "

" _I have to do this,_ " Masako shouted. " _If I don't kill her, then my father will. At least I have the decency to be quick about it."_

" _You're outnumbered,_ " Oliver pointed out. " _And the only reason you're not already dead is because you're Gene's friend._ "

Masako scowled and pushed Gene out of the way. He swung around and grabbed her by the arms.

" _Let me go!_ "

" _I always was a better fighter than you Masako,_ " Gene said. " _Don't make me actually hurt you…"_ He leant closer, grabbed her by the arms and whispered something in her ear.

The longer he spoke, the less she struggled.

" _Tie her up, Gene,_ " Oliver ordered. " _We will not harm_ —"

Through the windows, figures began to appear. Oliver swore and rushed to the nearest one. He stabbed the man in the eye and pushed him back. The man screamed and landed with a thud.

"Oliver!" Mai screamed, pointing to the next window.

Oliver reacted. He swung and hit the next attacker, who likewise fell to his doom. Mai stepped forward, shielding the Empress and Luella. She grabbed a nearby chair, ready to swing. Gene continued to hold Masako, conflicted between helping his brother and restraining his friend.

Oliver dispatched a third man while a fourth and fifth climbed in through the window. Hugo broke free of Luella's grasp and ran at one of these men. He bit the man's ankles. The man screamed and kicked him off. Hugo flew into the wall and fell silent.

"No!" Mai yelled, running forward with her chair.

The door opened and another man entered. For the first time in a while, Oliver was relieved to see General Lin.

Until the General caught Mai by the hair and held a knife to her throat. She screamed and dropped the chair.

" _Stop, Oliver,_ " he ordered.

Oliver's blood ran cold.

" _You speak Eshian?_ "

The other two men began creeping forwards, but the General stopped them with a wave of his hand.

" _Wait there, idiots. He is an accomplished fighter._ "

" _Why should we listen to you?_ " one of the men snarled. " _We're here to take out the Empress on_ —"

" _I answer directly to Urado you idiots. I am part of a plan far greater than your little attack. Now, do as I say._ " The men scowled, but did not move forward. " _Who is the girl?_ " General Lin demanded of Gene.

" _I am Urado's daughter._ "

" _His daughter…_ " General Lin's lip curled. " _I never thought him one for parenthood._ "

" _He killed my mother when I was born female,_ " Masako said, spitting on the floor.

" _Yes, that sounds more like it,_ " General Lin said. " _But I suppose I ought not to kill you. Gene, bind her._ "

He threw some cord from his pocket at Gene, who looked to Oliver. Oliver nodded. Gene bound Masako's arms behind her back and took her knife from her.

" _Excellent, now Oliver, I want you to kill your brother and Luella._ "

" _No._ "

General Lin smiled and tightened his grip on Mai. She whimpered as the knife began to cut into her throat. The Empress shifted her weight.

"Empress, don't move," the General ordered. "I might let you live if you do not cause trouble. Drop your knives. I know you're armed."

The Empress threw down her knife so that it stuck into the wooden floor.

" _Do not kill Gene,_ " Masako ordered. " _His father is Urado's right-hand man. They will not be pleased if you_ —"

" _He's a filthy traitor,_ " General Lin spat.

"Oliver," Luella said in a soft voice. "He told you to kill me, didn't he? It's okay. I'm old, just make it quick."

Tears began to run down Mai's face.

General Lin rolled his eyes.

" _Get on with it, Oliver. There is no back up coming. Takigawa's men are all dead._ "

" _No…_ " Gene muttered. " _No, I don't believe it!"_

At that moment, Hugo woke back up. He ran straight at the General and sank his teeth into General Lin's leg. The General roared in pain and kicked him off.

Gene took advantage of the situation. He ran forward and scooped up the Empress's knife.

Oliver sliced the throat of one of the Eshian soldiers. Another knife — the Empress's? — flew through the air straight into the second soldier.

Gene launched himself at the General, aiming for the kill. But the General pushed Mai forwards. She crashed into Gene and his knife.

The General turned and started out of the door. Hugo hot on his heels.

Oliver sprinted after the man that had been like a father to him. But the General's legs were much longer. Shouts from somewhere turned the General away from the best route out of the Palace and—

Straight into a dead end.

Hugo yapped at the General, a little too wary to attack again. Oliver rounded the corner and saw the General's predicament.

"Give up now," Oliver said, "and we will show you mercy."

The General laughed.

"No, you won't. I have done too much to you for you to forgive—"

"I never said you'd be forgiven. I said we'd show you mercy. The mercy of a quick death."

The General drew his sword. Oliver gripped his own short sword. The General smirked.

"You're good with that knife, but you're no match for me. You never have been."

"Says something about your teaching then, doesn't it."

"You were a lazy student. You have brains so you never tried. But that made my job easier."

The General stepped forward and swung at Oliver, who ducked out of the way of the blade. He twisted around, trying to get behind the General. But—

"I know your style, boy."

"You know nothing—"

Oliver was cut off as he parried another blow. The weight of the General's sword was considerable compared to that of his sword, but he held off the attack. Oliver knew he had to be quick but the General's reach was much longer than his own.

He jabbed the sword forwards, forcing the General to back off a moment.

"Give it up, boy."

Oliver attacked again, batting the General's sword away and managing to get close enough to nick the General's cheek.

But the General had fooled him.

Fooled him into getting close enough to—

"Oh…"

Oliver looked down and found a metal sword sticking out of his shoulder. For a moment there was no pain.

Then that was all he could feel.

"I told you; I know your style."

The General kicked Oliver backwards and the blade slipped out of him. Oliver fell to the floor. He could not see where the General had gone. Oliver pressed a hand to the wound. He could feel the warm blood seeping over his fingers.

Hugo bounded over and licked Oliver's face.

"Get off you stupid dog," Oliver muttered. "I've got to…"

He looked down at the wound and felt bile rise in his throat. He swallowed it down and pushed himself onto all fours. He sat back on his heels and pulled his shirt off. He did his best to bandage the wound with it before standing up.

He had not realised that he had dropped his sword. He picked it up and ran in the only direction he could; out of the palace.

Outside, he found some of Takigawa's men nursing their own wounds.

"Where did General Lin go?" he yelled at them.

"That way," one said. "On horseback."

Oliver scowled and grabbed a bow and quiver off of a wounded man.

"Where are the—"

"Horses are over there."

Oliver mounted a horse and took off. Fortunately, the roads were long and straight, so he spotted the General quickly. He urged his horse onwards, but the animal was not Skye. The General was heading north, towards the battle and his allies no doubt.

"Come on!"

Slowly he gained on his target. He took aim with the bow but missed; his damaged shoulder causing his aim to be off.

Oliver swore.

They left the city. In the distance, Oliver could see the battle, but he had no idea who was winning. He took aim again and this time, adjusted. The arrow arched through the air and landed. The General jolted forwards, the arrow protruding from his back, and his horse stumbled at the motion. Oliver was already aiming again, this time for the horse.

He apologised to the beast as he released the arrow. It hit the back of the animal's knee —lower than he intended — and the horse crumpled with a heart wrenching whinny. The General rolled off and bounded to his feet.

Oliver aimed again and fired.

The General howled as the arrow flew straight into his eye. Oliver drew his horse up next to the injured man and he jumped down. He did not wait for the General to recover, but slammed his sword across the back of the man's legs.

The General crumpled to the floor.

Oliver pushed him down, with no care for the arrows still protruding from his face and torso. He bound the General's hands and used the handle of his knife to smack his prisoner's temple.

The General was out cold.

Oliver sank back, groaning at the effort. He could see people running towards him, but he had no idea if they were friend or foe.

His shirt, now wrapped around his wound, was soaked with blood.

Takigawa came into view on horseback.

"What happened? Why did you—"

"He tried to kill Mai and Luella," Oliver blurted. "He's from Eshia. He was going to do something to the Empress. I had to…"

His speech faded as he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Author' note: Well that happened. Thank you to everyone who sent me nice messages about antidepressants, I do appreciate it! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

When Oliver opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Mai's worried face leering over him.

"Hey," he croaked as he forced himself into a sitting position. "Where am I?"

"Makeshift hospital. I sewed up your shoulder, but you'd lost a lot of blood. You need to drink."

She forced a cup of water to his lips. He drank it all.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Mai gave him a guilty smile.

"Gene might have accidentally stabbed me a little, I sewed that up too. There was some chaos… Masako and Lin are both in prison. We had to wait for you and everyone else to wake up to testify."

"The battle—"

"Oh, yeah, we won that. Eshia's army was a lot smaller than ours," Mai told him. "They had banked on getting the Empress and forcing her to surrender the army or something… Their leader is dead. We have a load more prisoners of war and..."

Mai looked away.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"We have your father." Mai sighed. "Someone made the mistake of putting him in the cell next to that Masako girl. She told him Gene was here and ever since he's been screaming for Gene."

"Where is Gene?"

"Thoroughly avoiding your father."

Oliver nodded.

"I can understand why he does not want to see him. Perhaps I should go in his place."

"Well, you might have to," Mai said. "You and Gene are the only ones we know of that can reliably speak Eshian. Oh, and the Empress apparently, though I have no idea how she knows… But we need to interrogate the prisoners."

"What happened to Lin?"

"He has of course been stripped of his rank—"

"He lived?"

"You ruined his eye, bruised his head and scarred his legs," Mai listed, "but he is alive. He has not spoken a word since he's been confined. The Empress said he will face all punishments for all of his crimes, including those against me."

"But for treason, he is to die, surely?"

"Yes, but the Empress said he should suffer every other punishment first." Mai grimaced, uncomfortable with the idea. "I think she was rather pissed off. I hope when she calms down a little that…"

Mai shrugged.

"He killed the Emperor, didn't he?"

"It appears that way. Captain Takigawa took lead of the investigation and found bottles in Lin's belongings. He gave them to Ayako and she identified them as a poison that would result in the type of death we saw. She also…"

"What?"

"She was just muttering to herself," Mai said quickly, "But I'd told her about my mother's death and she pointed out that the signs were consistent… It's possible he killed my mother too. He did give her a bottle of fancy wine…"

"That bastard."

Mai nodded sadly.

"But why?" Oliver asked. "Why would he do that?"

"Ayako reckons it's for the same reason he wanted to have children," Mai told him in a falsely calm voice. "She thinks that it was part of his longer term cover. He needed a wife to appear 'normal' or whatever, but he did not want to have to actually contend with having a wife. He wanted someone he could control. So he—" Mai's breath hitched a little. "—he took away my support, my mother, and then wanted me pregnant so he could control me via the child."

"That—"

"I don't think he took you into account properly," Mai said quickly. "If he realised you cared about me, I did not think he realised how much."

She looked away, blushing and embarrassed. Oliver coughed, then winced as pain flared through his shoulder. He looked around the makeshift hospital. Many of the other patients were watching his and Mai's interaction with interest; well, it must be boring recovering...

"When can I get out of here?"

"When you can walk out of here yourself," Mai said. "But you've been asleep for two days, so you might want to hang around at least until you've eaten."

"Will you get me food then?" Oliver asked.

Mai scowled at him.

"I suppose I could. I am technically in charge of this room of patients."

"In charge? Who's foolish idea was that?" Oliver teased.

Mai poked his good shoulder.

"It was Ayako's, actually. She said that everyone here has only suffered flesh wounds, and as I am excellent at sewing—"

"Okay, okay." Oliver threw his hands up. "Just get me some food."

"You know, I was going to get you something nice, but for the rudeness, I am going to get you sloppy porridge."

Oliver scowled. One of the other patients sniggered.

Mai jumped off and sashayed out of the room. As she left, someone else caught the door, exchanged a few words with her and then entered.

"Noll! You're awake!"

Gene bounded over and jumped on Oliver's bed. He hugged his brother, ignoring Oliver's winces.

"Get off me," Oliver muttered.

Gene sat back so that he was no longer squishing his brother.

"How are you?" Gene asked.

"I'm fine. What happened to you?"

"Nothing really. You ran off after Lin and I might have sort of stabbed Mai a little bit. It wasn't very deep though. Really. You can't be mad at me!"

"I'm reserving judgement."

"But Luella and the Empress took care of her so I ran after you, but I couldn't find you anywhere. I found Takigawa and a few others in the courtyard and they said you'd jumped on a horse and were going after the General. I told them really quickly what happened and they went after you and told me to go back and protect the Empress. So I did."

"I see."

"From what I've heard, they found you and the Gen— Lin. And brought you back. After the Eshian army lost Urado, they surrendered. So the army has a lot of prisoners… The Empress has been in a lot of meetings with advisors about what to do now."

"And what will she do now?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. They've been arguing for two days. I just… I just hope there is no more fighting," Gene mumbled. "I know there are some bad people in Eshia. Urado was one of them. But the majority of the people are no different to the people here."

Oliver nodded.

The door opened. A few visitors for some of the other wounded soldiers entered. Gene smiled at the reunions. Mai followed them in holding a tray of food.

She set it down on Oliver's lap.

"They had run out of porridge," she told him. "So I got you sausages and eggs instead."

Oliver smiled at her blatant lie and tucked in.

"You're being far to nice to him," Gene said. "Yasuhara didn't get this sort of treatment."

Mai burst out laughing.

"Yasuhara tripped down some stairs and knocked himself out before he could do anything useful," Mai pointed out.

"That's not true! He managed to take out at least three soldiers when he fell!"

"One of those was on our side!"

Gene pouted, unable to argue this point.

"So Yasuhara is okay?"

"Yeah, he's getting teased mercilessly by his troop, but he's playing along with it," Mai said.

"Good."

"Now eat up, I have other patients to take care of! Not just you!"

Mai bustled off to check on the other patients. The twins watched her go.

"She cried for a whole day when she first saw you out cold and she would not leave your side. I think that's half the reason Ayako said she could care for you… The only way she would agree to be helpful was if she could stay with you."

Oliver did not react to this.

"She didn't want to sleep either," Gene went on. "So I had to stay up all night, just in case you woke up, so I could then wake her up. She only did that because I said you'd be angry if she didn't take care of herself."

"I would be somewhat annoyed, yes," Oliver admitted. "Thank you for taking care of her. She often forgets herself when she has it in her mind to help others." He took another bite of sausage. "She told me they have our father."

Gene's face darkened.

"Yeah, they do," he confirmed. " _Masako told him I was alive and he started yelling for me… I think she was trying to be nice but…_ "

" _What will happen to her?_ "

" _Whatever happens to the rest of them, I guess,_ " Gene said. " _Some people are calling for all the prisoners to be put to death. Others are saying we should treaty with Eshia. And others are saying we should invade while they are weak._ "

" _And they want us to interview the prisoners?_ "

" _We speak the right language,_ " Gene pointed out. " _So it would make sense._ "

Oliver nodded and finished his food. He had not been hungry before he had eaten, but now he found himself hungrier than he had been before eating.

"You want more?" Gene asked.

Oliver nodded.

Gene stood up, took the plate and started towards the door.

"I'll see what I can do," he said.

Oliver watched Mai while he waited. She darted from patient to patient, checking stitches and making jokes. She wrote down something after speaking to every soldier.

Gene returned with another plate of sausages and eggs, and a new companion in tow. He handed the tray to Oliver and lifted Hugo onto the end of the bed.

"The cooks told me they'd only give me stuff if I kept Hugo out of the way," he explained.

"Why isn't Luella taking care of him?"

"She's a bit busy at the moment," Gene said. "Besides, he's happy to see you! See!"

Hugo was sitting down very neatly, staring at Oliver's breakfast.

"Yeah, of course, he is."

Oliver cut off a bit of sausage and threw it at the dog, who caught it in his mouth, swallowed it down and then rolled over to expose his stomach. Gene laughed and rubbed the dog's belly.

"Gene! There you are," Mai said. "I need your help. I need you go get food for all these soldiers."

She thrust the list into his hands.

"What do you think I am? Your slave?"

"You stabbed me!" Mai pointed out. "I was bleeding and could have died because of you!"

Gene pouted and stalked out of the room again.

"You realise he can't read Ocri, right?" Oliver asked.

Mai looked after Gene's retreating figure and shrugged.

"He'll work it out."

* * *

Masako was dragged none too ceremoniously from her cell to another room where her hands were bound to the chair. Her gaolers left and the woman she had tried to kill walked in.

Masako hissed and struggled against her bonds.

" _Do not fight it,_ " the Empress advised. " _If they hear anything out there that sounds like a struggle, they will kill you._ "

Masako stopped struggling.

" _You speak Eshian._ "

" _Yes, I do. I was born in Eshia,_ " the Empress explained. " _My mother was kidnapped from Ocral and taken there. I was the second child of a Captain in your army. My mother raised me separately from her son. She knew he idolised his father too much. But I did not. She taught me Ocri and of her past._ "

She took a seat before continuing.

" _When I was about ten years old, my father came home and told me that I was needed. That the great General Urado wanted children to send to Ocral as spies. My brother was too stupid for this task. But I was not. To my surprise, my mother was all for the idea._ "

The Empress smiled sadly.

" _I cried when she told me I should go. Why would she want to get rid of me like that? But later, she explained. She explained that I could go back to her homeland and be free. That the leaders of Eshia would have no control over me in Ocral. So I agreed. I was trained and told how to send messages. I was told that I should try and infiltrate important places and to make myself invaluable."_

" _What are you trying to say?_ " Masako asked. " _Who's side are you on?_ "

" _I never meant to find myself as an Empress,_ " the Empress went on. " _But my aim was always to see if I could rescue my mother. And now I find myself perfectly able to do that._ "

She sat up a little straighter.

" _Many of my advisors want to kill all the Eshians we have in our cells. But I do not think that wise. I know that the disquiet between our people started as a mere trade dispute. The leaders before Urado could not compete with other foreign countries. Why would Ocral pick the more expensive trade options? Eshia took it as a personal affront and when Urado took over… Well, he took it to a whole new extreme. He had read the old lore. That Eshians descended from dragons. That they should take what they want._ "

Masako looked away in disgust.

" _You do not like it either?"_ The Empress smiled. " _Good. Because I very much want it to change. Ocral is already split into many regions, each has a military division to watch over it. I want to suggest that we combine our countries._ "

" _So you can rule over us?_ "

" _So I can protect you,_ " the Empress corrected. " _I can enforce laws to protect the women of Eshia. I can stop all young men in Eshia being forced into military service. I can stop the kidnapping of Ocri women…_ "

Masako opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated. She took a deep breath and spoke.

" _Gene told me that in Ocral, women are allowed to be with each other. Is this true?_ "

" _Yes. The underlying principle of life in Ocral is simple, you can do whatever you want as long as you are not hurting anyone and are being a productive member of society._ "

" _You will not delete our culture and language?_ " Masako asked.

" _I would ask only that you share with us, and that you accept our assistance in return. Eshia is poor, is it not, when it comes to food? Ocral is not. But Ocral is full of wooden houses, and Eshia has master stonemasons who can build superior structures. I think this agreement can be mutually beneficial._ "

Masako nodded slowly.

" _Why are you telling me all of this? My father is dead, I have no power now._ "

" _Perhaps not, but you are an Eshian that wears her hair in the short Ocri style,_ " the Empress said, smiling. " _I thought that out of all the prisoners, you might listen to reason. And besides, Gene speaks very highly of you._ "

Masako scowled at Gene's name.

" _I wear my hair short to piss off my father. And I only came here to rescue Gene._ "

" _He wants to introduce you properly to his brother, I think._ " The Empress sighed. " _I have no hope convincing duddery old men. My interest is in the future, not in biased views of the past. If you like what I tell you, then I would like you to be an ambassador for your people. You know those in power. You know who will be reasonable and who will not. You know your people best. Think on it._ "

The Empress stood up and began to walk to the door.

" _I want to talk to Gene,_ " Masako said quickly.

The Empress turned and nodded.

" _I will make it happen._ "

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry this is a little late! But I went to see my BF at the weekend...**

 **Only one more proper chapter and then a kind of epilogue thingy left... If there is anything you really want to see in the last chapters, let me know and I'll make sure it's included!**


	24. Chapter 24

Masako was not sure how long she waited, but Gene eventually was shown into the room.

" _Hey,_ " he greeted her. " _I'm sorry about…_ "

" _You could untie me._ "

Gene frowned, then walked over and cut her bonds.

" _Your Empress wants to combine our countries._ "

Gene took the seat that the Empress had sat in earlier. Masako rubbed her wrists that were red from the rope.

" _I'm sorry about your father,_ " Gene said.

" _I'm not. He did not care for me, not really._ _Yours on the other hand…_ "

" _I think he just thinks I can get him off a death penalty,_ " Gene muttered. " _He does not want to see me. Only what he thinks I can do for him._ "

They shared a moment of silence for their fathers.

" _Your Empress seems like a reasonable woman,_ " Masako admitted. " _Do you think she means what she says?_ "

Gene nodded.

" _I was not trusted very much when I first got here, Noll had to keep an eye on me at all times because I was from Eshia. So I came to the capital with him and Mai and… And Lin. Lin was a General, but we did not know he was an Eshian spy. Long story short, he tried to rape his wife on the trip to the capital. Noll told the Empress and begged she keep Mai safe. And she did. She did everything she could to protect her."_

" _Her suggestions sound too good to be true._ "

" _I do not think it'll be as easy as it sounds,_ " Gene said. " _I think many people on both sides will object. Why should the Ocri people feed and trust the Eshians? Why should the Eshians submit to Ocri rules?_ _To you and me, it would make sense. Everyone would be happier overall, but…_ "

" _She spoke of sharing skills… But how would she even popularise Eshian stonework? Or any of our other skills; woollen garments and fishing and… I don't even know what else._ "

Gene laughed.

" _That one is easy. Stonework? The Empress will order that she only wants the best for the repair of the city and she'll commission for stone houses to be built. The fashionable elite will copy and slowly it'll spread. Likewise, the winter is drawing in. All it takes is for a few notable figures to be seen wearing woollen shawls in the Eshian style and… It's a fickle system, but if it works..._ "

" _It's not going to be easy, is it?_ " Masako asked.

Gene shook his head.

" _I need to learn Ocri,_ " Masako concluded. " _Will you teach me?_ "

Gene grinned.

" _Of course._ "

* * *

"Lin, you stand accused of more crimes than I care to list," Captain Takigawa said. "Do you wish to defend yourself?"

Lin looked around the room.

"Why is not one of the other Generals questioning me?"

"You are no longer a General, Lin," Captain Takigawa pointed out. "And unfortunately for you, they did not think you worth anyone else's time."

"And yet you have the old Empress here," Lin pointed out.

"Oh, I'm not important," Luella said, smiling, "I have just abused my position because I am curious. Martin assisted you in your career when he could because he thought you were a good person. I want to know why you killed him."

Lin rolled his eyes.

"Because Urado ordered me too. I thought that much was obvious."

"And you felt no remorse?"

"None."

"I see," Luella said. "That's a shame."

Lin said nothing.

"Do you admit to treason, several counts of murder, attempted rape—"

"The Empress's child is mine," Lin interrupted.

Captain Takigawa looked shocked at this, but Luella did not.

"The Empress's child is her own and that is all that matters," Luella said. "That child will be brought up surrounded by love and you will not live to see it."

"Do you have anything to say in your defence?" Captain Takigawa asked quickly.

"No."

"Then we are done here."

Luella strode out of the room and waited for the Captain to follow after her.

"About what we heard in there, Captain," she began.

"I heard nothing but an admission of guilt, your highness."

Luella smiled.

"He wants to destabilise the regime," Luella said. "He wants to instil doubt in the minds of the people about our Empress."

"I understand, it goes no further than me."

"Thank you Captain."

* * *

Oliver strode into his father's cell two days after waking up.

" _Gene_!"

" _I am not Gene_."

Jeffery fell back, aghast.

" _But… I…_ "

" _Gene does not want to see you. I am here to determine if you are a danger to the future of Ocral and Eshia,"_ Oliver stated.

" _Oliver… I thought you and your mother were dead._ "

" _She is. I am not._ "

" _I do not want to die._ "

" _That's not what I want to know. I want to know if you are going to try and start another war if we let you live."_

" _I won't,"_ Jeffery begged _. "Please, just let me live. I am your father."_

" _You're no father of mine."_

Oliver strode out of the cell, deaf to Jeffery's shouts.

* * *

It was Masako that decided Jeffery's fate. She had liaised with the Empress about those in power in Eshia who could be trusted and brought into line. Those believed to be forward thinking were written to and a meeting at the border took place. A new General for Eshia was chosen, a man named Oohashi.

Those who did not want to be part of the change, including Jeffery, were exiled. They were taken aboard a ship with their belongings and taken across the sea with a promise that if they returned, they would be put to death.

Gene, though he did not say anything, was thankful for this.

The southern parts of Ocral cared very little for the changes. The north, however, initially objected. There remained a hostility against those who had stolen their daughters and food. The new leadership could not punish people for something that was not previously a crime in their country, but there was great encouragement to allow daughters of Ocral to return home.

Some stayed, some returned. Some visited and introduced them to their Eshian family. Some Eshian families moved south.

The Empress had official positions created to encourage food transport to the north, and for stonework to come south. Masako, who had picked up Ocri fast, and Gene worked tirelessly as translators and ambassadors.

Lin was executed in private, with no audience bar Luella, who ordered the final blow on the beheading. The populace only found out it happened after the event.

Slowly, life improved and peace held.

* * *

"Hugo, sit!"

Hugo sat, his tail wagging so hard his body shook.

"Hugo, stay."

Mai waved a stick enticingly at the dog as she stepped backwards, but he remained sitting on the spot she had left him.

"And… Fetch!"

She threw the stick as hard as she could across the park. Hugo bounded across the grass and pounced on the fallen stick. He picked it up in his mouth and ran back to Mai. She reached for the stick, but he darted out of her way.

"You little… Give it back! I can't throw it for you again if you don't give it back!"

Mai ran after the dog, who bounded gleefully away from her.

"Hugo—" He stopped and looked around at her, "— drop."

He lowered his mouth to the ground and Mai moved forward to take the stick. Hugo lept away from her, the stick still firmly wedged between his teeth.

Mai whined. A little way away, Oliver chuckled at her from where he sat reading under the shade of a tree.

He put his book down on the blanket and stood up. He joined Mai and called the dog over.

"Hugo, drop."

Hugo dropped the stick and bounded away, ready to race off again.

"How do you do it? You don't even like him?"

Oliver frowned as he picked up the stick.

"I don't dislike him," he said.

He lobbed the stick — far further than Mai could dream of achieving — and turned to Mai, trying to hide his wince.

"Your shoulder hurts?" she asks.

"Only a little," he admitted. "I'm fine."

Mai took his hand and squeezed it.

"Come and eat something, you haven't yet," he said.

Mai opened her mouth to argue but realised he was correct and so shut her mouth again.

Oliver passed out food from the basket and Hugo joined them, once again holding his stick in his mouth. He dropped it when Oliver offered him a bone but kept the stick under one paw.

"Where did you get that from?" Mai asked.

"The kitchens, the head chef likes him and the bone would have gone to waste otherwise," Oliver said.

"Sure… He's grown on you, hasn't he?"

"The head chef? Hardly."

"Hugo," Mai deadpanned.

"I suppose. He did bite… Well, he's proven himself in my eyes."

Mai smiled and started to eat.

"Is it bad I think I prefer the street food to the palace food sometimes?" she asked.

"Not at all, just don't tell the palace chefs that," Oliver said. "They did overtime after the battle to help feed everyone who was injured."

"I wouldn't tell them that, I just think that maybe they should get out and try new stuff sometimes."

"I'm sure several of them would be delighted if you took them on such a date. You're quite popular amongst a few of chefs..."

Mai scowled.

"Not like that."

She ate a little more food.

"I need to take Skye out later, if you want to join me?" Oliver asked.

"I was thinking about that," Mai mumbled. "Now I can ride, I was thinking of getting my own horse maybe… I think I can afford it..."

As an official junior doctor for the Ocral military, Mai now received enough income to do so, especially considering the barracks offered a reduced rate on stabling for non-active duty staff.

"Oh really?"

"Well, it'd be nice, I'd be able to go to new places and… It could help with work too. I could do house visits quicker and carry more stuff…"

"You could have used Skye if—"

"I know," Mai interrupted, "but having my own means I don't get in your way."

"You don't get in my way."

"But—"

"Mai, if you got in my way, I would tell you."

"But the Empress still has you guarding me… If it wasn't for me, you'd be doing proper stuff."

Oliver sighed heavily.

"Mai, do you not think that if I did not want to do this, I would not have ordered some other soldier to take my place?"

"But—"

"Do you not see why she ordered me to continue watching over you, even though the danger was long gone?"

Mai frowned.

"No?"

"Mai if you had two friends, that you thought should be together in a romantic fashion, what would you do for them?"

"Make excuses for them to spend time tog… Oh… Oh, I see."

Her cheeks reddened and she looked down at her feet.

"The Empress, Luella and Gene have been working against us for quite some time. Luella for the longest time…"

"But you haven't…" Mai mumbled. "You haven't said anything since before the battle and…"

Oliver frowned.

"And what? You thought I no longer cared for you in such a way?"

Mai shrugged and Oliver sighed pointedly.

"Mai, your last husband was an arse who… I did not say anything in case you were not ready for that kind of relationship after what happened. If you look at the facts, we all had a trying few months, you most of all."

"That's surprisingly tactful of you," Mai said, her voice unusually high.

"I know, I thought so too."

"What if… What if I was ready for that sort of relationship? Just a bit?" Mai asked.

"Then I would tell you that I am interested in a relationship with you, on your terms. And if you wanted to consider other people, that I will be there for you and support you as you want." Oliver straightened a little. "But I would have to warn you that if you entered into a relationship with anyone else, I will be vetting them and if any of them try anything I will inflict punishment on them myself."

"Oh…" Mai bit her lip. "So who would vet you?"

"Vet me?"

"If I picked you, who would check that you're not going to try anything?"

Oliver chuckled.

"Does the opinion of two Empresses not suffice?"

"I think they're both rather biased," Mai said. "So, no, not really."

"Hugo likes me. He did not like Lin."

"True… Perhaps that might be enough then," Mai said. She thought for a moment. "But I don't think we should tell Luella and the Empress."

"Why not? Are you embarrassed of—"

"They'll stop coming up with excuses for us to spend time together if they know they have succeeded," Mai pointed out. "And I quite like spending time with you."

Oliver smirked at the suggestion.

"I think that might be taking advantage of their goodness."

"Okay, well you tell them and—"

"Oh no, I will not be doing that. They'll be insufferable. Your plan sounds much better."

Mai laughed and Oliver smiled back.

Later that day, when they finally headed back to the palace, Mai help Hugo's lead in one hand and Oliver's hand in the other.

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay I'm sorry this is so late, I've had a busy/trying few weeks. I'm going to finish up the epilogue today and it'll (hopefully) be ready for release as soon as I get 10 reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilogue - A year and a half later...**

"I don't see why we have to babysit the brat." Oliver groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Why can't Gene do it? He actually likes the little monster."

"Because Gene and Yasuhara don't get a lot of time together and—"

"They could babysit together."

"I don't think having a baby around for what they want to do is suitable…" Mai mumbled. "Can you help me with this dress? I can't do the buttons."

Oliver groaned ahead and pushed the covers from his body. He sat up and shuffled to the end of the bed, where Mai waited with her half undone dress.

"I don't see why you want to wear such a nice dress to see a baby that will probably vomit on you," Oliver muttered.

Mai did not bother to argue. She thanked Oliver for his assistance and then threw his own clothing at him.

"Get dressed and I'll make you tea before we go."

Scowling, Oliver reached for the clothing.

After two cups of tea, the young couple headed to the palace. They had moved out just before the winter after Luella had become wise to their relationship. She had offered to buy them a place, but Mai had received the money from her mother's house, and so they used that to purchase their first home.

"I'm sure the Empress can afford real caretakers for her brat," Oliver muttered.

"Yes, but even they need days off," Mai argued.

"Then she should hire another one," Oliver said as they approached the baby's room.

"Oh shush. He's been trying to walk apparently, so that's my goal for today."

"You're going to teach him to walk?"

"Why not? Do you have a better idea?"

"Lock it in a cage and—"

Mai batted his chest to shut him up.

"I'm never letting you have children."

Oliver shrugged, unbothered by this statement.

"Any child of mine would be far better than the Empress's brat."

Mai narrowed her eyes at him.

"Has she done something to annoy you?" She did not wait for an answer. "Because you shouldn't take it out on Shiki if she has. It's not fair to the kid."

Mai opened the nursery door and entered, Oliver following in her wake. She was greeted by Hugo and a harassed looking Luella.

"There is a trade dispute and of course they cannot deal with it for one day without me," Luella said, failing to greet her guests. "This is the first day I have had to spend with him in longer than I care for and I must go and spend it with stuffy officials! I can't thank you enough for this, both of you, really!"

"It's no bother," Mai said, smiling. "We had nothing better planned. I'm just glad I could be of use!"

Mai knelt down next to the giggling baby, who was sucking on a blanket.

"Yes, of course, we didn't," Oliver grumbled.

"Well, maybe if you were newlyweds I'd be more inclined to call upon other people," Luella said pointedly to him.

"Well, maybe if you allowed us enough personal time together, we might end up as newlyweds," he retorted.

Luella smiled proudly at him.

"I'll be back before dinner."

"Wonderful," Oliver deadpanned.

Luella left.

Mai had apparently missed the exchange.

"Oh, she's gone. Oliver, come and say hello."

Oliver rolled his eyes, but he sat beside Mai and muttered a greeting to the baby.

"What did I tell you about taking out your annoyance on the baby?" Mai asked. "Why are you annoyed anyway? Did Luella say something?"

"She's been called away for a trade dispute that will be done by dinner."

"So? She's efficient?"

"So, I think there is no trade dispute and that she is trying something on…"

"Why would you think that?" Mai asked. "It's not like spending time with Shiki is going to make us want kids… We're not ready yet. We're not even married."

"Yes, Luella just made a point of saying she wouldn't call on us for things like this if we were newlyweds."

"She's lost her subtly, hasn't she?"

"You say that as if she was ever subtle," Oliver muttered. "She's been on at me about us marrying since we lived in Basingold."

"Oh you poor soul, how dreadful that someone wants you to be happy," Mai cooed at him.

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Will you marry me just to make her leave me alone?" he asked.

"No, because then she'll be wanting us to have babies. We're not ready."

"Damn… Perhaps if Gene and Yasuhara get married then, that might distract her a little longer…"

"An excellent plan," Mai said. "But for now, we need to teach this little man to walk."

Oliver sighed.

"Okay then, Brat, get up."

Shiki just giggled and blew a slobbery raspberry.

"Oh well, I tried," Oliver said.

Mai rolled her eyes.

"You're insufferable."

"And yet you do suffer me."

Mai reached over, kissed him on the cheek and then returned her attention to the baby.

Oliver watched her interactions with a serene smile.

Life was good.

* * *

 **A few months later...**

Gene launched himself at his brother and wrapped his arms around him.

"I missed you!"

Oliver grimaced, but returned the embrace.

"You look well."

"I am, we've made so much progress with the wool shipments and setting up a school to teach techniques and—"

"Gene, I want to hear about you, not your job."

Oliver led his brother through the house and invited him to take a seat. Gene sat while Oliver began making tea — Mai had been giving him lessons. A few minutes later, Oliver handed his brother the cup.

"This isn't half bad," Gene said.

"Have you seen Yasuhara yet?"

Gene swallowed hard.

"Not yet. I came here first," he replied.

"You need to marry him," Oliver said, sitting down.

Gene almost choked.

"What?"

"To distract Luella for me."

"What? Why? How would me marrying Yasuhara distract Luella? She's not nearly as attached me to as—"

"She'd be happy with a good wedding. Or just some drama. That brat of the Empress's is too well behaved and so Luella is focusing on me and Mai."

"So marry Mai?" Gene suggested.

"I would, but Mai said not yet," Oliver said. "And she's right. We're not ready. Well, she's not ready and I am happy to wait."

"But you love each other."

"Gene, her last husband attempted to rape her."

"You would never do that."

"No, I wouldn't. But I can understand why she wants to wait a bit longer. There is no rush."

"Just tell Luella that then," Gene said. "Yasuhara and I… Well it's hard, I've been travelling so much and he's been so busy with his career. Did he tell you he won an award for his swordplay?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

Gene scowled and blushed.

"Not like that! His swordsmanship!"

"Yes, I was aware of it. I was going to be on the judging panel for the competition until your boyfriend entered."

"Why—"

"They thought it would be unfair if I judged a relative."

"But he's not—"

"Not yet he's not," Oliver said. "But he could be, if you two—"

"I've been back in the city for less than half a day!"

"So you have the rest of the day to get on it."

Gene sighed.

"She really got to you, huh…"

Oliver finished his tea.

"Yes," he admitted finally. "She does not seem to realise that I want exactly what she wants. I have wanted it for a long time. Mai just… I cannot explain it. She makes me happy."

Gene beamed.

"I could talk to Luella, you know?" he offered. "She means well."

"I know. I do not want Luella's actions to influence me into pressuring Mai in any way."

"You wouldn't do that," Gene repeated. "That's why you're venting to me. Where is Mai anyway?"

"Out with one of her friends. She met some of the other young doctors and nurses and made friends. She's good at that."

"I'm glad. Does that mean you're staying in the Capital? I remember a time where you were going to leave."

"We're staying for now," Oliver said. "Luella and the Empress like making us babysit. And dogsit..."

"If they ask you again while I'm here, let me know and I'll stand in."

Oliver nodded.

"I suppose I could tell Luella I want to stay in the Capital so I can spend more time with Yasuhara," Gene suggested. "Then she can be distracted by finding me a place and so on… Do you think she'll go for it?"

Oliver hummed.

"How well could you play the distraught factor, do you think?" he asked. Gene bit his lip and pondered the question. "Why don't you practice?" Oliver suggested. "Pretend I'm Luella."

"Okay then." Gene cleared his throat and rearranged his face to appear less happy. "Good morning Luella."

"How are you, Gene?"

"Noll, you can't just use your voice when pretending to be Luella. It just doesn't work."

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"How are you, Gene?" he asked in as high a pitch as he could manage.

Gene laughed, then got back into character and answered.

"I just miss everyone here in Redport so much."

"You have been very busy with your work, haven't you?"

"Yes, so busy. I've barely seen my brother or Yasuhara or anyone. I wish I could stay here for a bit."

"Cue some comment about making that happen," Oliver said in his regular voice.

"Oh, could you? I want to keep working, but if I could do something here, close to those I love…"

"Luella would jump on the love word," Oliver pointed out. "Good choice. She'd say something like 'oh I didn't realise you were that serious' or something."

"It's hard to be serious when you barely see your significant other," Gene replied, his voice taking a more serious tone. "There was a time when I thought we could be more than just… Well, whatever we are now. But it just seems so hard."

"That sounds like it would do the trick," Oliver said. "And then later you'd have to have the 'are we ready for marriage' talk. Luella would love all that gossip. You can agonise whether you're ready and whether Yasuhara really wants you and all that crap."

"It's not crap," Gene said, pouting. "That's a genuine concern. What if he doesn't want me?"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"He's put up with you this long."

"I don't want him to put up with me! Is that all you want from Mai?"

"That she puts up with me?" Oliver asked. "Well, her tolerating me would make the relationship easier."

Gene sighed.

"You want her to love you back."

"I think you'll find that someone really does have to love me to tolerate me," Oliver muttered. "I know I can be—"

"You're not that bad," Gene interrupted. Oliver sent him a look. "Well, most of the time."

"Thanks."

"I'll go and see Luella tomorrow then. Things are settling down after all."

Before Oliver could thank his brother, the front door opened and Mai bustled in holding bags of shopping.

"Oliver!" she called as she struggled. "Look who I found at the market! We're going to make a meal before…"

She trailed off as she spotted Gene. Her face morphed into an annoyed pout.

"You're not supposed to be here yet—"

"Mai, please," another voice from behind her said. "Let me help with those—"

"He's already here, Yasuhara," Mai muttered. She dumped the bags on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. "How can we do a surprise welcome meal if he's already here?"

Oliver reached over and covered his brother's eyes.

"You did not see anything, did you, Gene?"

"No?"

"Good. I'm going to guide you to the door and you're going to not be here for the rest of the day, okay?"

"Okay."

"Great." Oliver began to assist his brother to the door, his hand still covering Gene's eyes. "Yasuhara, perhaps you could look after this random stranger and ask him about the plans to distract Luella. We'll see you this evening? Sundown?"

He looked to Mai for confirmation that this would be enough time.

"Yes, sundown will be perfect."

"Okay great. Off you go."

Oliver pushed his brother and Yasuhara through the front door and closed it behind him.

"But you were talking to him—"

"Mai, it's fine. He'll want to see Yasuhara. And he wants to hang around for longer this time. So I'll be able to speak to him again soon enough. Now I presume you want help with cooking?"

"Well I was going to ask Yasuhara as he's not a complete disaster—"

"I have most definitely improved."

Mai smiled and reached up to kiss Oliver on the cheek.

"Yes, you have. I suppose I could let you cut up a few things."

"I'll go and get my sword then."

Oliver began to walk away.

"With the kitchen knife!" Mai hastily added. "No swords in my kitchen!"

Oliver turned back, faked a sigh and took the bags of shopping to the kitchen. Mai took off her jacket with a smile and then followed after him.

* * *

Oliver and Gene's plan to distract Luella worked well for a few months. Coupled with the fact that Shiki had started to walk and talk, Luella was well and truly busy.

By the time Luella's attention had returned to Mai and Oliver's relationship, Oliver had something else on his mind.

Captain Takigawa had coerced Oliver into taking a stroll with him under the guise of patrolling the city. Oliver had slowly been returning to active duty after his injury, though most of his working time was spent teaching.

"Ayako is huge," Takigawa was saying as they strode down a street neighbouring one of the markets. "She's due any day."

"And she lets you continue working?" Oliver asked, eyebrow raised.

"She doesn't want me anywhere near her when the time comes," Takigawa muttered. "I think she thinks I'll panic or something. She's still set on Mai helping her…"

"Mai is terrified about that…"

"With good reason. She'll have me to answer to if anything happens."

Oliver glared at Takigawa, who laughed.

"They'll be fine," Takigawa went on. "They won't be alone."

Oliver scowled a little longer before his attention was caught by a movement out of the corner of his eye. He nodded his head towards a figure and Takigawa looked around.

"I'll get him," Oliver murmured.

Takigawa watched as Oliver walked away. He passed a merchant or two before his hand descended on the tunic of a small boy. He yanked the child up so that his feet dangled from the ground for a few moments before plonking the kid down beside him.

The boy yelped and fought to get away, but Oliver was too strong for him.

"Empty your pockets."

"Let me go!"

"Empty your pockets," Takigawa echoed. "Now."

The boy, who was no older than six, burst into tears and pulled out a packet of dried meat and a vial of an unknown liquid from his pockets.

"Where did you get these?" Oliver demanded, immune to the tears. "And how much did you pay for them?"

The boy continued to cry and he shook his head. Oliver pursed his lips.

"Let's return them, shall we?"

"But Mama is sick…" the boy whimpered.

Takigawa took the vial and read the label.

"Kid, this isn't going to cure any sickness. It's… Well… It's for men. What's wrong with your mother?"

"I don't know…"

"Let's return these, then take us to your mother. We know some doctors, perhaps we can get her some help."

The boy nodded. They returned the stolen items, received thanks from the merchants, and then let the boy — Tomu, they discovered his name to be — guide them to his home.

"This is it," Tomu said, pointing to the house at the end of a row. They were on the outskirts of the city now. "The front door is locked though. So we have to use the back one."

The two Captains did not argue, but let Tomu lead the way.

The backdoor of the house opened and they were hit by a putrid smell. Both soldiers covered their noses, but Tomu did not seem to mind.

"This way, Mama's asleep upstairs…"

"Kid," Takigawa began, "What's that smell?"

"Mama is sick, she can't wash…"

Oliver stuck his head into the kitchen and saw rotting food on the counters.

"Where is your father?"

"He's gone. He went to war and didn't come back. Mama said he died protecting us and so he can't come back." Tomu sucked his thumb. "When I'm a grown-up, I'm gonna go to war and find my Dad and bring him home. Mama misses him."

Neither adult corrected the kid. Neither laughed at the way he spoke of 'war' as if it were a place. Neither could bring themselves to explain what death meant.

Perhaps the kid was too young to understand.

"Mama is this way."

The trio climbed the stairs and entered a bedroom.

"Mama! Mama, wake up!" Tomu jumped onto the bed and shook the woman lying there.

Takigawa covered his mouth. Oliver swallowed.

"How long as she been asleep for, Tomu?"

"A few days? But when I got ill, I slept a lot too. Maybe she woke up while I was out."

"It's okay," Takigawa said. "I think we should go and get a doctor to help her."

"Are you hungry?" Oliver asked.

Tomu nodded.

"Okay, I know someone that can cook you a really nice meal. So how about you come with me, and Takigawa here can get a doctor for your mother. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Will she be okay?" Tomu asked, his hand still resting on his mother's shoulder.

"She won't be if she's worried about you," Takigawa said. "Come on, kid."

Tomu nodded and crawled off the bed. Oliver offered him a hand, which he took. They left the house in silence. Oliver and Takigawa shared a look.

"I'll take him home, Mai will feed him."

"I'll…" Takigawa paused, aware Tomu was listening. "I'll find someone to help his mother. I'll tell you how things go later."

Oliver nodded.

They parted just after they passed the market.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my house."

"Why?"

"Because my friend is going to find you some food. She's a really good cook."

"What does she cook?"

"All sorts of things. What do you like?"

"I like everything! Except beans. Beans are gross."

"Well, I'm sure we can find something for you that doesn't have any beans."

When they arrived back at Oliver and Mai's house, Mai was surprised to see them. Surprised Oliver was home so early, and even more surprised that he had a child with him.

"Who—"

"This is Tomu, he's hungry. Do you think we can feed him?" Oliver cut him off. "When did you last eat?"

He directed this last question at Tomu, who shrank back a little before answering.

"Uhh… I don't know. You made me give the meat back…"

Mai frowned, but nodded.

"I have some bread and some meat and cheese. I was just about to go and get groceries so we don't have much in…"

She bustled into the pantry and returned a minute later with a plate of various offcuts of meat, the last of the cheese and a chunk of bread. She placed it on the table, where Tomu scrambled to sit and eat. Mai retrieved a mug of water for the kid, then pulled Oliver aside.

"What's going on?"

"We caught him stealing. He took us to his house… His father died in the battle. His mother is dead in her bed and he thinks she's sleeping. Takigawa is dealing with that."

Mai covered her mouth.

"He doesn't understand what being dead means," Oliver murmured.

Mai left Oliver and took a seat at the table.

"Do you have any aunts or uncles, Tomu?"

He shook his head.

"Uncle Goro went to war with Dad and died and hasn't come back. I'll find him when I go to war and find my Dad."

"And your Uncle didn't have a wife? Or a husband?"

"No, he was too busy for that. He said he was too busy killing bad guys. He saved people all the time."

"What about grandparents?"

Tomu shook his head and stuffed more bread into his mouth.

"Why?" he asked after swallowing.

"Well, if your Mama is poorly, she needs to get better. So you might need to stay with someone else for a while."

"I don't wanna leave Mama."

Mai forced a smile.

"Okay, we'll see what we can do. You eat up."

Oliver, who stood in the doorway, nodded at Mai, who joined him.

"He has nowhere else to go, Oliver."

"I can clear out the spare room this afternoon."

"How are we going to explain this to him?"

"I'll do it, once Takigawa comes back."

Mai nodded.

"Can you look after him?" Oliver said. "I think he needs a wash and probably some sleep. I need to clear my head."

"Of course," Mai replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little… I need a walk."

Mai nodded.

"Go, I'll keep an eye on him."

Oliver kissed her on the forehead and left. Mai turned back to Tomu.

"Where did he go?"

"For a little walk because you smell so bad. Once you've finished eating, I'm going to run you a bath, okay?"

Tomu nodded.

"Mama does baths but she's been poorly so I haven't been able to have a bath. Do you have smelly soap?"

"Most soap smells," Mai replied.

"Mama's soap smells like flowers."

"My soap also smells like flowers."

Tomu nodded and ate the last of his cheese. Mai led him to the bathroom and bathed him. His clothes were filthy, so she leant him one of Oliver's spare tunics. It was comically too big, but Tomu began yawning, despite it being the middle of the day.

"Do you want to sleep for a bit? You can sleep in my bed, it's really big and warm," Mai offered.

Tomu accepted and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Mai tucked him in. Oliver had not yet returned, so she looked into their spare room. It had a bed in it for whenever Gene visited. The rest of it was taken up with random boxes of stuff. Some of it was her mother's. Some of it was Lin's…

She moved her mother's belongings into her own bedroom and tucked them away in a corner. Lin's belongings, she relegated to the front door. They could be donated. There must be someone in need of clothing of his size.

Oliver returned not long after, with Takigawa in tow. They had brought back groceries, for which Mai was grateful. The two men joined her in the kitchen as she began to cook.

"I've had the body removed. She's been dead for about a week. The doctor who looked at her couldn't see an immediate cause of death, but she looked weak and ill fed. Which was surprising from the amount of rotten food in that house. I've got some men emptying the house out. They'll box up the salvagable belongings. The real question is what we do with the boy. The state will pay for her funeral, but does he have any relatives?"

"No," Mai answered. "I asked."

"It doesn't look good for—"

"He will stay with us," Oliver stated. "Unless someone comes forward to claim him as a family member."

"Oliver, that's impractical. You both work full time and—"

"And the kid has nowhere else to go. He can come with me to work," Oliver stated. "He can train and study and learn, as I did as a child."

"They won't allow that."

"Who won't? The Generals? I'll go over their heads. Both the Empress and Luella would support this."

Takigawa sighed, knowing he was right.

Later that night, some soldiers brought around what they had retrieved from the house. They put it in the spare room. Mai fed everyone who stayed and after dinner, Oliver took Tomu aside.

"Your mother died," he began.

Tomu only frowned.

"She's gone to war? To find Dad?"

"Something like that," Oliver said. "She's gone to find your father. And she might be gone for a long while. We would like you to live with us, while she's gone."

"Oh… Can I still visit her?"

"She's going to be very far away, so it'll be difficult."

"Oh…"

Tomu cried himself to sleep that night.

He took a few days to settle in. He trailed behind either Mai or Oliver each day, wherever they went. He held their hand and hid behind them. He cried for his Mama. They comforted him, knowing there was little else they could do to ease his pain.

He perked up about a week after he had moved in when Gene and Yasuhara came to visit, bringing Hugo with them.

"So you finally got collared into dogsitting," Mai commented as Hugo bound through the house.

"Yes," Yasuhara said. "We were given the option of the baby or the dog… We picked the dog. Who's the kid?"

He nodded his head towards Tomu, who was shyly petting Hugo.

"Oh, we're looking after him," Mai explained. "His mother passed away and he has no known relatives…"

Gene sighed and moved away from the adults. He knelt down beside Tomu. Mai watched, presuming that Gene was introducing himself. Gene then proceeded to show Tomu all the tricks Hugo could do.

Mai and Yasuhara took a seat while Hugo played with Gene and Tomu.

"That's the first time I've seen him smile in a week," she mumbled. "He doesn't quite understand the fact his mother is dead. But I think he realises she's not coming back."

"Poor kid."

"Yeah…"

The presence of Hugo did much to cheer Tomu, who played with him for the rest of the day, until they were both so tired that they fell asleep together on Tomu's bed. The adults chatted, Yasuhara helped Mai cook, Tomu — and thus Hugo — were woken for dinner.

After, Gene and Yasuhara took their leave with Hugo in tow. Tomu cried at the parting of his new friend, but Gene promised that Hugo could visit again, even though it was not his place to do so.

Once Tomu was asleep, Mai and Oliver readied themselves for bed.

"Oliver?" Mai pulled her nightdress on.

"Yes?"

"Marry me."

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it. We live as if we are married. The only thing that has stopped us is the pressure over children. If we're going to continue looking after Tomu, we already have a kid. We can brush off any suggestions with concern for him. He's had enough upset in his life. We can… We can get married now…"

Oliver blinked several times.

There had never been a question in his mind that they would not care for this kid if he needed it. But he had not realised the extent to which the kid could help them.

"You're right," he said. "And if we formally adopt him, we'll need to be married."

"The only thing that remains really, is who tells Luella…"

Oliver laughed, grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her onto the bed.

"I think it would be much more fun to just not tell her…"

"You're cruel."

"And yet you want to marry me," Oliver pointed out, eyebrow raised.

Mai smiled and kissed Oliver gently.

"Yes, yes I do."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Well, it's finally done. I've introduced Tomu and kept the ending like this because I'm leaving it open to a sequel... I do have ideas for said sequel... It'd be next gen primarily... Let me know what you think!**


End file.
